Lumen Histoire
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: In another life, I was a hero. In another life, I was happy. But in my new life, all I felt was pain. In my new life, I lost the one I love. She gave her life for us. She gave her life so we could live on. On that night, in an endless rain, she passed on in my arms. I swore my loyalty to her. I swore that I would see her smile again no matter the cost.
1. Meeting of Fate

**Meeting of Fate**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Mavris ran out of the stable at the loud explosion and into town then stared in horror as her guild, Red Lizard, was being slaughtered by the rival guild, Blue Skull. She walked through the battlefield in horror when she saw the guild master's daughter trapped under the rubble.

"Zeira!" shouted Mavis with worry.

Zeira groaned a little and looked to see who called her name.

"Mavis?" asked Zeira weakly as Mavis pulled her from the fallen building.

Mavis helped Zeira to her feet then grabbed her wrist and ran with her toward the forest.

"If you stay here, you'll get killed!" shouted Mavis urgently as they ran faster, "We need to run!"

"Let go of me!" shouted Zeira in defiance as she tried to free herself from Mavis's grasp, "I... don't wanna leave here!"

They finally reached the forest and ducked under some roots and ran through bushes as they escaped.

"Papa is here... the guild is here... and all my pretty clothes." said Zeira in distress.

Mavis bit her lip and then felt adreniline pumping through her body.

"All those things, I keep in my heart!" she declared confidentaly.

Zeira looked at the back of Mavis's head in shock as she remembered how mean she was to her.

"My memories with papa and mama and my cute little outfits." added Mavis, "Even my fairies are in my heart. So, let's live on, Zeira."

Zeira began to drag her feet a little and felt short of breath.

"I... All I ever did was be mean and say nasty things to you." said Zeira in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't care about any of that stuff." said Mavis casually as they ran.

"Hey, you know... we... could be... friends, right?" she asked as she felt light headed.

Mavis was caught off guard by the questionand began to tear up but held them back.

"Of course!" said Mavis with a smile as she stopped and looked back.

But then she noticed her first friend on the ground and not moving. A tiny amount of tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she knelt down.

"Zeira?" asked Mavis as she moved the girl's head, "Zeira, you okay?"

When she didn't get a response, all the tears she'd been holding in for years came out.

"Hey, talk to me, Zeira." said Mavis frantically before she lost it, "ZEIRA!"

She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw a young boy walking toward her. He was a few years older than her and had his long blond hair done in a ponytail wearing a light-colored cape and a white cape with a ragged pattern along the hem. He also wore light-colored trousers that were tied by straps on his thighs and ankles, as well as his boots. In his hand was a wooden staff that was easily a less than a foot from the top of his head. On his forehead was a cerulean jewel with a metal frame shaped like a bat.

The boy stopped next to Mavis and Zeira and knelt down. He sat his staff off to the side and placed both his hands over Zeira. They glowed a very bright blue and Mavis just watched. Zeira's breathing began getting more relaxed as the boy's hands turned from blue to white and the cuts and scratches on her body healed as well. He then stood up and gave Mavis a soft smile as she stared into his sapphire blue eyes before he took his staff and headed toward the battle that was going on. Mavis took Zeira to the stables and covered her with lots of hay to keep her warm.

A loud roar made Mavis and all the animals jump and she ran outside to see a sight that shocked her. A dragon with glowing cerulean body and scales that were the same color as the night sky. She looked directly into its eyes and could only discrible them as having countless stars spinning around in them. She passed out from exhaustion as the dragon swept its claw down on the village.

**(The Next Day)**

Mavis awoke to the sound of birds cherping and sat up, causing the cape over her and Zeira to fall off. She looked down at it then grabbed it up and ran outside to find the boy sitting on a reasonable sized stone with his staff across his lap.

"Did you stay here all last night, mister?" asked Mavis as the boy opened his eyes to look at the ground.

"So much death." said the boy gently, "I hate seeing death. I saw the death of most of my species die over three hundred years ago. I haven't seen my family in over a hundred and fifty."

"What do you mean your species?" asked Mavis, "Aren't you human?"

"I can't stop until he dies." said the boy in disappointment, "He took my friends from me. I must stop him. But I'll hate seeing him die. But it's the only way to end this once and for all."

The boy stood up and looked at Mavis. Mavis felt her face heat up and her heart began pounding in her chest. She didn't know why she felt like this but she knew that this boy made her feel special. And she had to admit that the three marks on each of his cheeks made him look a little cute.

"I'll see you later, Mavis Vermillion." said the boy as took his cape from Mavis and threw it over his shoulder as he headed off into the forest.

Mavis stood there and looked at the ground in front of the stone to see a drawing with a single caption on it.

_Fairy_

* * *

**This is the preview story I'm putting out to see if anyone would like it. If I get enough favorites and positive reviews, I'll make this a full story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Legend of the Dragon

**The Legend of the Dragon**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza drifted calmly and slowly through her dream inside the Etherion and felt finally at peace.

**"Why?"** came a gentle voice that Erza vaguly remembered, **"What about our promise?"**

_"Our promise?"_ thought Erza peacefully.

**"When your smooth skin first touched my, you and I made a promise."** came the voice.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Erza in wonder.

**"Open your eyes and you will remember."** explained the voice.

Erza did so ever so slowly as she didn't want to walk up from the dream and found herself outside a very fancy weapons shop. She calmly looked through the window and saw a younger version of herself picking up what seemed to be a large purple throwing star that looked more two curved swords attached to the middle one.

_"This day..."_ thought Erza.

**"This is the day we first met."** said the voice, **"Do you remember out promise?"**

* * *

The sound of waves hitting the shore awoke Erza and she looked up at the night sky.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Erza!" came multiple voices to her right.

She looked and saw her guildmates and old friends from the Tower of Heaven running toward her. It was by now that Erza realized that she wasn't in the water and looked up in surprise at the sight of Natsu carrying her in his arms. A tear slowly trickled down Erza's face as she looked past Natsu and at the moon.

"Natsu..." she whispered, "Please put me down."

Natsu gently sat her down in the water and Erza stood up shakily. The weapon she had seen in her dream appeared in her hand and Natsu looked at it questioningly.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep a promise." she said to him as she threw the weapon into the air.

It began spinning and billions of tiny white lights converged on the jewel in the middle.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as the lights took shape.

Everyone that was running toward Erza and Natsu stopped in their tracks and watched in awe while Natsu watching in shock at the sight of the light forming a dragon. The dragon had a glowing cerulean body and scales that were the same color as the night sky. It roared and a tear flowed down Natsu's cheek.

"Nii-sama?" he whispered in disbelief.

The dragon flew up high into the sky and was soon out of sight of the humans. The dragon saw the Etherion Cannon and growled loudly as a bright cerulean light shone between its teeth. The dragon reared its head back then let loose a mighty roar as it fired a sparkling beam of light at the Magic Weapon.

* * *

The entire Magic Council shielded themselves in barriers as the controls for the Etherion Cannon exploded and went up in flames.

"What could've done this?" asked Chairman Gran Doma.

Org brought up an image of where the Etherion Cannon would be and all members of the Council gasped at the sight of the roaring dragon.

* * *

"That was... a dragon." said Lucy to break the silence.

"Aye." agreed Happy in disbelief.

The dragon flew down from space and landed gently in the water in front of Erza, who walked up to the dragon.

**"Thank you."** said the dragon as it began to fade away.

"Wait, Nii-sama!" shouted Natsu as he ran up to the dragon.

The dragon gazed down at Natsu, who looked up into the countless stars in the dragon's eye.

**"We'll see each other again."** said the dragon as it faded away completely and Erza's weapon fell into the water.

"I think I remember a story about this." said Gray as he reached far back into his memory.

"A story, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia.

"Once, during an age of endless war, two kingdoms of great power sought to control the magic of the stars." he explained.

"You mean the Celestial Spirit Keys?" asked Lucy.

"No." replied Gray, "According to the story, stars have enough magic in them to cast a spell that grants immortality."

"Oh, I heard that story before!" exclaimed Millianna as everyone turned to her, "The two kingdoms caused so much death that when the last victim of their greed, an unborn child still in its mother's womb, was killed, a dragon made up of countless stars appeared and razed the two kingdoms."

"The dragon then left the world with an edict." finished Erza, "From now on, I am watching you. Should anyone try foolishly try to play God or become the Devil, I shall smite them with all my might."

"And with that, the dragon departed to its home in the stars." finished Happy as he read from a little book, "Never to be seen again but to always appear in the dreams of the wicked."

"Nii-sama." said Natsu as he stared at Erza's weapon, "Nii-sama."

"Huh? Natsu?" asked Lucy as she went up to Natsu and looked to see he was crying now.

"That dragon... was my brother." replied Natsu, "That dragon... It was Igneel's son."

* * *

From far away on a cliff, a boy about Erza's age with long blonde hair and wearing a light-colored cape watched them.

"Soon." said the boy as he picked up his staff and turned away, "Soon, Lumen Historie will awaken."

With that, he walked away from the beach and headed home.

* * *

**Love all the reviews and favs I've been getting so far. If I get ten more reviews, I'll make this a full story. Also, if someone can guess a major plot twist in this story if I decide to continue it, I'll let them come up with an idea for a filler arc in the story.**


	3. A Human Dragon

**A Human Dragon**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The entire task force were on the ground as the Oración Seis stood victorious over them and they then turned their attention to Wendy. Wendy cowered behind a boulder when something white appeared between her and the dark guild.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy in relief at the sight of her older brother.

"And just who are you?" asked Brain.

The boy had short spiky blond hair and wore a light-colored with a ragged pattern along the hem. He also wore light-colored trousers that had been tied by straps on his thighs and ankles, as well as his boots. In his hand was a wooden staff that was easily a less than a foot from the top of his head. On his forehead was a cerulean jewel with a metal frame shaped like a bat. In his hand was a simple wooden staff.

_"That's..."_ thought Erza in shock as she grunted in pain as the poison coursed through her body.

"Please leave." asked the boy calmly as he opened his eyes to show one was sapphire blue and the other was slitted and red, "If you all leave, I'll spare your lives."

"Hah! What makes you think you can stop the mighty Oración Seis?" asked Angel as Racer suddenly appeared behind the boy.

Racer made to kick him but was blocked by the staff, shocking everyone that was conscious.

"I really hoped you would all leave." said the boy the wooden staff peeled away to show a katana, "Because now I have to kill you all."

The katana morphed into an orange broadsword that was about three feet in length and had a helix pattern on the blade with two brown guards that went over the handle to protect the hands.

"Explosion." muttered the boy.

An explosion went off under Racer's foot and everyone stared in shock. Cobra went forward and sent his snake after the boy. The boy's sword glowed and changed shape and form. It was now purple with a green point shaped like an arrowhead with the guard now in the shape of spiky green horns.

"Mel Force." said the boy as he swung the blade.

A large vacuüm of wind blew the snake back into Cobra. Angel sent the two creatures over his shoulders at the boy and they merged and morphed into him with the same sword in his hands. The boy appeared over the merged creatures and forced them on their back with his hands throwing their head to the ground. The copy of the boy glowed brightly before it vanished. The boy's sword changed form again and this time it was a light blue color with only a single guard that protected the front of his hands. He vanished and they only caught brief glimpses of him as he effortlessly dodged Hoteye's attacks.

"Who is this guy?" asked Lucy.

"Wendy!" shouted Happy and Carla.

Everyone looked and saw that Wendy was grabbed by a magical hand. The boy made to save her but suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"Nii-sama!" shouted Wendy as she and Happy were pulled into Brain's staff.

Brain then tried to finish them off with dozens of green beams as he and the rest of Oración Seis vanished. A tunnel of Earth closed over the group and shielded them from the beams.

"Just in time." said Jura calmly as the assault ended.

"Jura-sama!" exclaimed Sherry in relief.

The boy grabbed his sword and used it to pull himself to his feet as he looked at the sight of almost everyone being okay. He hung his head and muttered under his breath. His sword then turned back into a staff and he limped over to Erza. He put one of her arms over his shoulder and took her over to the tree line.

"What... are you... doing here?" asked Erza through the blinding pain.

"I was just passing by." said the boy as he put Erza against a tree.

He leaned against the same tree but on the other side. He slumped against the ground and felt his heart beat.

_"Damn."_ he thought, _"This is all his fault."_

Lucy peered around the tree and stared at the boy.

"Thanks for the help." she said with a smile.

The boy ignored her and took several deep breaths as Lucy noticed a familiar mark on the side of his neck.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah." said the boy bitterly as he pulled out a flask, "Haven't been back there in almost a hundred years, though."

He opened the flask and drank deeply from it. He tossed the empty flask over his shoulder and it hit Natsu right in the face.

"Who threw..." began Natsu before he stopped.

"What is it?" asked Gray.

"Does anyone smell that?" asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"That, my dear Natsu, is my _parfum_!" declared Ichiya as he struck a pose.

"Amazing, Ichiya-sama!" said the three members of Blue Pegasus.

"Why do they always change his title?" asked Lucy to no one.

Natsu sniffed the flask as the boy came out from behind the tree and looked at everyone.

"What you smell is dragon blood." said the boy, "To be more precise, the blood of the dragon, Igneel."

Everyone gasped a little and Natsu grabbed the boy by the collar of his cape.

"Why do you have Igneel's blood?" asked Natsu angrily, "Did you hurt him?"

The boy glared at Natsu with his slitted eye and grabbed Natsu's wrist. Natsu's eyes grew wide as a familiar feeling washed over him and he stumbled back.

"I have it because Igneel gave it to me." said the boy, "And I have to drink dragon blood because I'll die if I don't."

"How can someone die if they don't drink blood?" asked Lyon.

"He's a vampire!" exclaimed Sherry.

"NO!" shouted the boy, "I have to drink it or the magic placed on me will kill me!"

He sighed and shook his head. He helped Erza to her feet and placed his staff in her poisoned arm. He muttered a few words and a seal appeared over Erza's hand before it vanished instantly.

"My staff can keep the poison at bay until we retrieve that Sky Dragon Slayer." said the boy.

"How do you know what kind of Dragon Slayer Wendy is?" asked Carla suspiciously.

"You told us a moment ago." said the boy, "By the way, my name is Lumen. Lumen Histoire."

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Lumen sat on a tree stump next to Erza with Lucy and Hibiki close by.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" asked Lucy to Lumen.

"In order for the staff to stop the poison from spreading, I have to be close by." he explained in a bored tone, "Now, are you going to ask me any more stupid questions or are you going to go get distracted by something pretty or cute like every other blonde bimbo I've met?"

_"So much for him being nice."_ thought Lucy before she decided to try something else, "So, how are you and Wendy related?"

"She's my foster-sister." said Lumen as he picked his ear, "My mother adopted her and taught her how to use magic."

"Wait, Wendy was taught by a dragon, right?" asked Lucy.

"That she was." stated Hibiki as he kept his eyes on his Archive Magic, "That would mean that he's a Sky Dragon Slayer as well."

"I do know that magic too." said Lumen as he lied down next to Erza and tried to sleep.

"Then why don't you heal Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I don't feel like it." said Lumen as he passed out.

**(Flashback)**

Lumen walked into a rocky but very green valley and looked at the sight of a white dragon that seemed to look a little more like a bird than a reptile with a girl of about five with it. He walked down a path in the valley and toward the two. The dragon noticed Lumen first and got between him and the girl. Lumen stopped several feet away from the dragon's face and stared into its eyes.

**"All these years later and you choose to return to me now?"** asked the dragon.

"I was only passing through." said Lumen with no hint of emotion in his voice.

**"You're still mourning her?"** asked the dragon.

"How would you feel if that girl or I died?" poised Lumen.

"Kaa-san, who's this?" asked the girl.

**"This, Wendy, is my son."** said the dragon.

"My name is Lumen Histoire." said Lumen.

**"I see you're refusing the name you were given."** said the dragon in displeasure.

"Until my wife is by my side again, I shall never use that name." said Lumen as he gripped his staff tightly, "I swore this on her grave, Grandeeney."

He looked at Wendy and she hid back behind Grandeeney's leg. Lumen walked past Grandeeney and stopped next to Wendy.

"Farewell... little sister." he said before walking off with a thin layer of Wendy's magic being absorbed into his body.

**(End Flashback)**

The ground shook as everyone stared at the blinding light that shone through the trees and then Lumen suddenly appeared between them and the light. A large shadow appeared between them and the light and seemed to becoming from Lumen. The shadow then took the shape of something both Natsu and Wendy recognized and they all heard a monstrous roar that lasted until the light stopped being so bright and the shadow vanish. Lumen then turned to them with a scowl.

"Y-You're a..." said Wendy in shock at the sight of Lumen's face being covered with patches of scales that faded away almost instantly.

"Dragon?" asked Natsu in utter disbelief.

"Not anymore." said Lumen as he held out his hand and his staff flew out of Erza's and into his.

* * *

**WOW! I only asked for ten more reviews and you guys gave me seventeen. I guess this will have to be a full story then.**

**I just need to clear up a few things about this story.**

**1\. Naruto is a pure dragon.**

**2\. The Naruto in this story is a reincarnation of the canon one.**

**3\. He started using the name Lumen Histoire when Mavis died.**

**4\. Naruto is trapped in human form.**

**5\. Naruto and the dragon from the previews were once part of each other.**

**6\. Naruto's Ten Commandments is made from the magic of nine different dragons. The tenth hasn't been made yet.**

**7\. No jutsu from the Naruto universe will make an appearance in this story except for Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Edo Tensei. (I may chose to add more if I feel like.)**

**8\. No other Naruto characters will appear in this story unless they win the poll on my profile. (Only two will get in and they won't appear for more than a few chapters in the entire story.)**

**Also, no one has guessed the plot twist in this story. (I'm trying not to bomb it like M. Night Shyamalan does in all his movies)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. (FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED, IGNORED, AND DELETED)**


	4. A Dragon's True Name

**A Dragon's True Name**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're not a dragon anymore?" asked Hibiki.

Lumen remained silent and glared at Natsu and Wendy.

"Almost an entire century ago, the dark wizard Zeref cast dark magic on me." stated Lumen in anger, "It split my entire being into three pieces. The being you see before you. The darkness in my heart. Then there is my true dragon form. The process made me dependant on dragon's blood to retain my life energy. I went across the world in order to collect the blood of dragons to sustain my life."

"Then, Igneel's..." said Natsu.

"He willingly gave it to me." stated Lumen, "In my travels, I have only ever killed three dragons that refused to give me there blood. The last one that I killed was nearly a hundred years ago in Magnolia."

He then turned away and looked light of Nirvana.

"Since Jellal brought this disgusting magic back to life, I'll have to destroy it." he said before he vanished into the shadows and left no trace he'd ever been there.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Erza was running as fast as she could toward Nirvana when she was swept off her feet and looked to see Lumen was carrying her bridal style.

"Let me go!" shouted Erza as she struggled to get out of Lumen's grasp.

"I seem to recall that the last time I held you like this that you were begging for more." teased Lumen.

"I was drunk when that happened!" shouted Erza as she continued to struggle.

"Just relax." said Lumen seriously, "I'm also heading toward Jellal."

Erza stared at Lumen and noticed the serious look on his face.

"After all, we were friends at one time as well." said Lumen as he sped up a little.

"You idiot." whispered Erza caringly.

**(That Night)**

Lumen sat Erza down as he stopped behind Jellal and she stared in shock at her old friend. Jellal turned around and stared at them. Lumen looked over his shoulder at a rock and sent a small amount of killer intent at it before turning back to Jellal.

"Jellal..." said Erza shakily.

"Erza..." replied Jellal calmly.

"H-How did you get here?" asked the Titania.

"I don't know." whispered Jellal loud enough for Erza and Lumen to hear.

Lumen was about to speak when a searing pain shot through his head and he he grabbed it.

**(Flashback)**

**"You are the future of your race."** said a beautiful woman with pure white skin and long blonde hair with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, **"You will bring peace to this world like you did your last."**

**(End Flashback)**

Lumen snapped out of his trance in time to grab a hold of Erza's hand just as she grabbed Jellal and all three of them were hanging from the now revealed Nirvana.

"Before you two have a sappy talk, can we pleace get out of this predicament?" asked Lumen and getting a sound of agreement from the two.

He swung them up and over the edge then pulled himself over with a little help from Erza. He panted and took another flask out from under his cape and drank the contents. He then tossed it Nirvana and stood up as Erza and Jellal finished their talk.

"Let's get going." said Lumen, "We need to stop this damn thing."

Erza and Jellal nodded and all three headed up into the ancient city. As they walked, a strange roar reached their ears and they looked in the direction it came from.

_"That roar..."_ thought Lumen with an edge to his thoughts, _"Father?"_

He shook that out of his head and continued on with Erza and Jellal. As they walked, they heard an explosion and looked back at the Royal Throne.

"Father isn't very nice at all." said Midnight from behind them, "He took away what I was so looking forward to."

Erza and Jellal turned around and stared at Midnight in shock. Midnight, however, looked off to the side.

"Although, it appears that one of you isn't really into this." commented Midnight as both Erza and Jellal looked to see what Midnight was talking about.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Erza at the sight of Lumen lying on his back next to a building.

"This isn't my problem." said Lumen as he pulled a blanket out from under his cape and threw it over himself then turned away from them, "Wake me up when either you win or are dead."

Erza palmed her face and inwardly groaned at the sight of Lumen sleeping.

* * *

Igneel raised his head and smelled the air.

**"He's nearby."** said the mighty dragon.

A glowing white light flew down in front of Igneel and the dragon growled.

**"What do you want, Grandeeney?"** asked Igneel in disgust.

**"Is that any way to talk to the mother of your children."** teased Grandeeney.

Igneel stomped on the ground with his claw and it collapsed under him.

**"That was once over four hundred years ago!"** shouted Igneel in anger.

**"That may be true but we both still care for him."** said Grandeeney seriously, **"Remember what the priestess said. He's the future of our race."**

**"But you must remember what he did to us nearly a hundred years ago."** said Igneel.

**"We both know he's not stupid enough to try that again."** said the Sky Dragon, **"Being around his new siblings will sway him toward the light."**

**"But should he encounter **_**him**_**, then he might as well kill us already."** stated Igneel.

**"What makes you say that?"** questioned Grandeeney.

**"We weren't there when she died."** said Igneel seriously, **"She was his first love and he took her away from him. It took us working together with Acnologia and those humans to stop him."**

**"If he does, you've already put Natsu in danger by revealing yourself."** reminded Grandeeney, **"He knows what happened to us and it will only be a matter of time before he comes to see us."**

Igneel scoffed and looked away.

**"Be aware, darling, that this means that you have put all of us in danger."** stated Grandeeney.

**"But we still have time."** said Igneel, **"Until he rejoins the other parts of himself, we and the others are safe."**

* * *

Lumen was suddenly woken up from his nap by a sharp kick the back of the head and instantly sat up and grabbed the comically huge bump.

"Who just kicked me?!" shouted Lumen as he spun around.

"We won and now we need your help to stop Nirvana." stated Jellal as Erza nursed her throbing foot.

"Well, too bad." said Lumen as he folded his arms and looked away defiantly, "I have no interest in the affairs of pathetic humans."

"Please, Nii-sama." begged Wendy as she started to cry.

"Waterworks don't work on me, kid." said Lumen as he stood up, "I could care less if this world is destroyed. It took my precious person from me and it can rot for all I care."

He started to leave when Erza grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him against a building. She glared murderously into his eyes and gritted her teeth.

"So you're just going to let everything Mavis worked for be destroyed?" growled Erza, "You're dispicable! You never cared for her! You're probably happy that she's dead!"

Lumen punched Erza square in the chest and she coughed up some blood as she staggered back into Jellal's arms.

"Don't ever say that I didn't care for Mavis." stated Lumen in anger, "She was the only creature to make me care for the life of this world."

"What will it take for you to help us?" asked Jellal.

"All you have to do is speak my name." said Lumen, still in an angry voice.

"You mean Lumen?" asked Wendy.

"Sometimes, dragons take up a second name to hide from others." explained Jellal, "All dragons know each others names from the moment they're given. When a human speaks the true name of a dragon that has taken a second, that dragon is bound to stay with that human until the human releases them from their servitude."

"And unless one of you idiots speaks it, I don't have to do anything you say." taunted Lumen.

Erza spoke under her breath and Lumen frowned.

"What did you say?" asked Lumen in slight surprise.

"You heard me." stated Erza as she continued to glare at the dragon and staggered up to him..

"How long have you known it?" asked Lumen gently as he held Erza to his chest.

"Since our wedding night." she stated in shame, surprising Jellal, Wendy, and Carla.

"Of that entire night, you remember that bit of information in your angry drunken haze." said Lumen as he gave a chuckle.

He moved Erza away and turned to the Royal Throne as his staff turned into a katana again.

"Erza, summon my counterpart." stated Lumen.

"But, I haven't heard his voice since the Tower of Heaven." stated Erza in shock.

"Don't worry." said Lumen, "He'll come this time."

The throwing star appeared in Erza's hand and she threw it up into the air. It began spinning and billions of tiny white lights converged on the jewel in the middle.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as the lights took shape.

Wendy and Jellal stared in awe as the dragon appeared before them and looked down at Lumen.

**"So, we finally meet again."** said the dragon.

"I'm guessing you heard?" asked Lumen.

**"I did."** replied the dragon.

"Then you know what to do." stated Lumen.

The dragon flew off in front of the cannon that was aimed at Cait Shelter and about to fire and began to charge its own attack. The cannon fired and the dragon sent out the shining beam that met Nirvana's attack in the middle at was at a standstill.

"I know how this thing works and I'll get started on shutting it down." said Lumen as he melted into the shadows and Erza gave a small smile.

* * *

**Before I get on with the news about the poll, I just have something to get off my chest.**

**Some moron placed a review that said I'm an idiot for not allowing Flames (scathing reviews of stories) on my fanfics. I have nothing wrong with constructive criticism and some advice from my readers. I just don't like people trashing my fics because they don't go the way they want them to. Many people on this website probably feel the same way and do what I do to stop Flamers like blocking them from commenting on their stories because just about every review they give is insulting to the writer and their style of writing. I just want you all to know that I'm open to advice on how I can improve the story to make it the best it can be. I just don't like people telling me that I should have done this or I should have done that. So please feel free to help me guide this story along so that it can get more popular. Just don't take it to the extreme.**

**With that being said, the poll will close the Saturday after Christmas and I've decided to put two more characters from the Naruto universe in this story so now the four will appear with the top two. I'm also adding the option of one extra vote per person in reviews. The current Top 10 are as follows.**

**Kushina Uzumaki - 10**

**Kaguya - 7**

**Kurama/Kyuubi - 5**

**Hinata - 5**

**Yugito - 5**

**Yugao - 4**

**Haku - 4**

**Itachi - 3**

**Tsunade - 3**

**Temari - 3**

**So, we've got a three way deadlock between Kurama, Hinata, and Yugito Nii. I'm actually Itachi isn't in the Top 5 considering how popular he was. Now, it looks like Kushina and Kaguya are be in this story for sure. I wonder how Naruto's going to react to his mother from his past life as well as his greatest enemy from his past life as well.**

**I've also decided to allow more jutsu in this fic due to many PMs that I've recieved.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Ten Commandments

**The Ten Commandments**

**I don't own Naruto of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Zero stood in front of one of the lacrima that powered Nirvana when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Now, which of the weaklings is coming to die?" he asked himself in glee.

It vanished almost instantly when he saw that it was Lumen.

"I wasn't expecting you." said Zero.

"Well, I'm here." said Lumen as he took a few steps toward Zero, "And I don't have a choice in the matter since that red head spoke my true name."

He pointed his katana at Zero and glared at him.

"I swore to never kill a human with this sword but you are nothing but a monster." said Lumen.

"Then come face this monster and join your wife in hell!" shouted Zero, making Lumen a little pissed.

Lumen's sword morphed into the blue sword from earlier that day and in less than a moment, he was in front of Zero with the sword raised. Zero stepped back and the sword landed a shallow cut.

"Silfarion, the Sword of Flight." stated Zero with a smile, "It contrary to its name, it actually reduces the weight of the weilder and allows them to move much faster."

Lumen gripped Silfarion with both hands and it seemed to split into two swords while changing shape. One blade was red and emitting a very thin veil of yellow light while the other was dark blue and emitting a very thin veil of light that was a lighter shade of blue but both appeared to be made of lacrima. Lumen went into a sort of dance with his swords and swiped at Zero. The dark mage grunted as he was again struck with shallow cuts but felt like some of them were burning his flesh off while the others were extremely cold. When Lumen was out of breath, Zero took a minute to relax from dodging the fury of swings.

"The Twin Elements Sword, Blue Crimson." said Zero, "Two swords, one with the power of fire and the other with the power of ice. Those two and Silfarion are actually the forms of one sword that is said to be a legend. The Ten Commandments."

Lumen took several deep breaths as he returned the Ten Commandments back to its katana form and his blue eye turned slightly red.

"What about that one form of the Ten Commandments that turns you into a demon?" asked Zero in sinisterly, "Why don't you use that?"

"I swore never to use that sword again." stated Lumen seriously, "So, you're out of luck."

The sword vanished in a flash of light and Lumen clenched his hands.

"I think its about time I show you a bit of my real power." he said as he grabbed his cape and threw it off along with his shirt.

He began leaking a rainbow colored light and his skin turned into dark blue scales while his hands turned to claws. dozens of patches of scales appeared on his torso and face before Ten Commandments reappeared in his right claw. The metal of the katana turned to scales and Lumen rushed forward. Zero dodged again but felt the scales of the blade grab a hold of his flesh and tear it. While he was still recovering from the shock, Lumen brought Ten Commandments down on Zero's shoulder and pulled it back, taking a good chunk of his shoulder with it. Zero roared in pain as Lumen threw the sword out to the side and the blood and flesh of it flew off.

"This isn't another form of the Ten Commandments but its one of my personal favorite flaws of the blade." stated Lumen with a smile, "The scales on the blade only cut went I'm swinging. When the enemy pulls away, they risk getting their flesh torn to ribbons."

Lumen laughed and raised his sword again.

Erza made her way toward one of the lacrima and pulled out a diamond ring, not a ring with a diamond on it but an actual ring made of diamond, from her pocket.

**(Flashback)**

Erza looked out the window of her hotel room and stared out into the rain as Lumen sat right in the middle of it. Her guilt got the better of her and she went out with an umbrella. She stood over Lumen with it and shielded him from the rain. Lumen stood up and looked deep into Erza's eyes. He pulled a ring made out of a diamond and placed it on Erza's ring finger as they kissed.

**(End Flashback)**

Lumen swung Ten Commandments in its Silfarion form as Zero used his magic to block the attacks. Lumen began to go faster and a little more agressive when a flaming punch hit him square in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall.

"That was for not coming to tell me who you were!" shouted Natsu in anger.

"I didn't have to tell you anything!" shouted Lumen as he pulled himself out of the hole in the wall, "Now just shut up and help be beat this guy!"

Natsu turned to Zero and glared at him. Lumen came up along side Natsu as glowing chains of light appeared around Ten Commandments as well as his arm. Another sword appeared in the ground between Lumen and Natsu as the chains cracked.

"Natsu, if things should get out of hand, use that to cut off my arms." stated Lumen.

"Huh?" asked Natsu as he looked at Lumen with a confused look on his face.

"You wanted the sword that turns me into a monster?" asked Lumen of Zero, "You got it."

The chains shattered and Ten Commandments morphed into a pure black and demonic looking blade. The guard turned silver and demonic in appearence with a red jewel in the middle that had an iris in it.

"This, my dear baby brother, is Sacrifar." stated Lumen as he tried to remain calm, "It is also known as the Bloodlust Sword."

"It's also known for killing all but four members of the royal family of Fiore." stated Zero.

"But what was with the chains?" asked Natsu.

"Sacrifar is a forbidden blade." stated Lumen as he held it out in front of him.

"It seals away all emotions and leaves only the desire to kill in the wielder!" exclaimed Zero in joy, "I imagine it's taking all you can to keep that sword's power in check."

The moment he said that, Lumen was in front of him and brought Sacrifar down. Zero quickly brought his magic to shield him and managed to block it but was sent flying back. The sword returned to normal a moment later and Lumen fell to the ground.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Natsu as he ran over to Lumen.

Lumen pushed himself onto all fours as Natsu knelt down next to him.

"Looks like I'm not as in control as I thought." stated Lumen, "Listen, Natsu, I have to go stop Nirvana from charging. Make sure you take care of him."

Lumen melted into the ground and Natsu glared at Zero.

* * *

Lumen fell to the floor of a large chamber with a glowing ball of magic right in the middle. Lumen took several deep breaths as he forced himself to stand and held Ten Commandments in front of him. The sword glowed and turned into a green sword with an intricate silver colored pattern on both sides of the blade.

"I don't know why you didn't let me save her." said Lumen as he stared at the ball of light, "But please let me save these people."

He ran at the ball of light and jumped into the air.

"RUNESAVE!" he shouted as he brought Ten Commandments down.

The sphere continued glowing for a moment before it went out. Ten Commandments vanished and Lumen fell to his knees.

_"Damn, haven't felt this exhausted since everyone stopped me."_ thought Lumen with a smile, _"Perhaps I'll finally be reunited with you, my love."_

He fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail, Wendy, and Carla went through the wreckage of Nirvana and Natsu sighed.

"I don't think we'll ever find him." stated Happy as he fell to the ground and panted.

"Hime, I can't find anything resembling a human anywhere." said Virgo as she came out of a pile of rubble, "Are you going to punish me?"

"You can go back then." said Lucy.

Virgo bowed and vanished in a golden light.

"Nii-sama has got to be around here somewhere!" said Wendy with worry.

"Why do you care so much about him?" asked Carla in disgust.

"He might know where Mama is." stated Wendy.

Natsu sniffed the air and looked at Gray.

"What?" questioned the Ice Mage.

"When did you change your clothes?" called out Natsu to someone behind Gray.

The all turned around and saw Lumen standing there. He was wearing the same clothes but they were black in color to match his longer black hair done in a ponytail and he had no whisker marks. In his left arm was a black book.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy as she ran toward him.

Erza frowned as he ring turned pitch black and looked at it in horror.

"Wendy, get away!" she shotued urgently, "That's not Lumen!"

Wendy looked over her shoulder as she continued running and she was thrown back by a multitude of thorny vines. Erza quickly switched into her Black Wing Armor and flew at the false Lumen. The false Lumen just smiled and one of the vines surrounding him wrapped itself around Wendy's neck and held her between himself and Erza. Erza came to a screeching halt and the vines pierced Erza's armor, destroying it and inflicting massive injuries to Erza.

"You bastard!" shouted Natsu as he and Gray ran at the false Lumen.

He flicked his wrist and both Natsu and Gray were caught up in an explosion in the shape of a rose. The smoke cleared and both men were on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" asked Lucy as she felt like she was staring Death right in the face.

"I'm called Mard Gear." stated the man as he tightened the grip of the vines around Wendy's neck, causing the girl to scream in agony.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Carla in worry.

"You really are a noisy one." stated Mard Gear as a large vine covered in thorns pointed itself at Wendy.

Before anything could happen, Mard Gear jumped back and dodged Sacrifar as it cut through the vines and they shriveled up almost instantly. Lumen, on one knee, held the unconscious Wendy in his left arm and pointed Sacrifar at Mard Gear while glaring at him with his two slitted red eyes.

"Well, it's been a while, my other." stated Mard Gear with a smile.

"My other?" asked Wendy.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I kill you." stated Lumen in rage.

"Now, now. Don't get mad at me." said Mard Gear as he held his hands over his head, "I was just passing through when I thought I would say hi."

"Bullshit." growled Lumen, "Torturing the others in Tartarus isn't fun anymore so you just come and find humans to kill?"

"T-T-Tartarus?" asked Happy in complete dread, "He's a member of one of the three strongest Dark Guilds in the world?"

"Try _the_ strongest guild ever to exist." stated Mard Gear before he turned his attention back to Lumen, "I came to give you an offer."

"And I told you to go to hell." spat out Lumen as he sat Wendy down and a second Lumen appeared in a puff of smoke and began healing the others.

"You were the one who first said that there is no leaving Tartarus when you formed it." stated Mard Gear casually.

"You founded one of the most dangerous and wanted guilds ever?!" asked Carla.

"It's not something I'm proud of." stated Lumen in distain, "Not a day goes by where I don't regret forming that monstrosity."

"Since you seem to have your claws full, I think I'll take my leave." stated Mard Gear as he walked off into the shadows.

"Get back here!" shouted Lumen as he ran after him.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Lucy as she made to go after him.

"Stay there!" shouted Lumen's clone as he finished healing Wendy and moved onto Erza.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Mard Gear and the boss are extremely powerful." stated the clone as it got to work on Erza, "Last time he and Mard Gear fought, it destroyed a country."

"Mard Gear called you his other." said Carla as she stormed up to the clone, "What did he mean?"

"Remember when the boss told you how he was split into three parts by Zeref?" asked the clone and getting a nod from Lucy and the two cats, "He's the boss's darkness. It works like this. The boss is the conscience. Mard Gear is the heart, the passion that drives him to do what he wants as well as the smartest. Then the dragon is the soul. Each is strong on its own but together, they almost destroyed the world."

"How?" asked Happy.

"That is a story for another day." said the clone as he finished on Erza and stood up, "Natsu and Gray's wounds aren't that serious that they need healing. They'll be fine with just a little rest."

An extremely bright light shone through the trees and everyone but the clone covered their eyes.

"And there goes the Sword of the Stars, Million Suns." stated the clone in an unsurprised tone, "Boss must be getting desperate if he's using that."

The light soon died and the clone looked at Lucy.

"The boss should be back by tomorrow morning." it explained before looking down at Erza, "Since she spoke his true name, he can't stray too far from her."

The clone looked at Lucy and the two cats and leaked an extreme amount of killer intent, scaring all of them.

"Only discuss what I told you with these four." it stated before it exploded in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

**POLL IS CLOSED! AND THE WINNERS JOINING KUSHINA AND KAGUYA ARE... KURAMA AND YUGITO!**

**So, a Tailed Beast the previous Naruto held within his body and another jinchuriki. Since it wouldn't make any sense without her, Matatabi/Two-Tails will appear with Yugito as well. Kurama, however, I'm a bit torn. I recieved a request to have him as Fem Kurama but I can't decide if I should do it or not. ****I'll let you guys decide on that. Leave your comments in the reviews and let me know if I should make Kurama a girl.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Fairy Hills

**Fairy Hills**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lumen casually sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild and moved his breakfast around on the plate in front of him.

"Lumen-san, can I get you anything else?" asked Mirajane cheerfully.

"Why did I have to tell Erza my true name?" muttered Lumen as he continued to mess around with his food, "Now, I'm stuck here."

"It's not that bad." said Mira as she tried to cheer him up.

Lumen pulled the stool he was sitting on out from under him and Mira blinked.

"I'm supposed to stay here until someone asks me for help and then I'm supposed to help them." explained Lumen as he threw the stool against the wall and it shattered.

**(Flashback)**

Lumen stood against the back wall by the door and glared at everything in the guild hall.

"Hey, who's the hunk by the door?" asked Cana as she leaned stared at Lumen after taking a big swig of her beer, "He's cute."

That's Lumen Historie." stated Erza and getting Makarov's attention at the name, "He's my husband."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the building before they turned to Lumen.

Lumen noticed Juvia and smirked after he flashed a look to Erza.

"Is this what they call love at first sight?" asked Lumen as he suddenly appeared in front of Juvia while holding one of her hands and cupping her cheek.

"Eh?" asked Juvia as she blinked in surprise and nervousness, "Eh?! EH?!"

Erza planted her fist into the top of Lumen's head and sent him straight to the ground. She shook the numbness out of her hand then dragged him to the back.

"Gray-sama, forgive Juvia for being unfaithful!" cried Juvia as she wrapped her arms around said person.

"Get off of me!" shouted Gray as he tried to get away.

**(End Flashback)**

"Well, at least you only have to stay there until someone asks for you help." said Mira with a smile.

"Hello, Mira!" said Wendy as she and Carla arrived at the counter with their bags.

"Hello, Wendy." said Mira, "Hello, Carla. Are you two finally moving into the dormitory today?"

"Of course." said Carla.

"And I'm helping Carla move in!" exclaimed Happy as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"You want to help us, Nii-sama? asked Wendy.

Lumen went wide eyed as he fell to the ground and hit his head on the counter, breaking it and sending his plate of food into the air, which broke when it landed on his head. Lumen wiped the food off and growled.

"I hate how she's so damn specfic with what she wants me to do." said Lumen as he cleaned himself off with a towel from Mira, "I actually have to help you because of Erza."

He picked up Wendy's bags and walked out of the guild with her, Carla, and Happy. Lumen cursed under his breath and Wendy laughed nervously.

"So, Nii-sama, when was the last time you were in Magnolia?" asked Wendy.

"The last time I was actually in the city before this was about a hundred years ago." said Lumen before he noticed something, "Where exactly is this dormitory?"

"It's just a little bit outside of town on a cliff overlooking the lake." stated Happy.

Lumen dropped the bags and everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Carla.

"It's nothing." stated Lumen as he picked up the bags and continued on his way.

They continued in silence for the rest of the trip until they saw their destination. However, they were surprised by the sight of Lucy in a sexy catgirl costume.

"Uh, Lucy-san?" asked Wendy as they stopped a few feet from Wendy.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Lucy as she turned to them, "And Carla! And... Lumen?"

"I'm not exactly here by choice." muttered Lumen as he looked away in disgust.

"I barely recognized you in that outfit." said Wendy in admeration.

"Out of all things, why did you choose that?" asked Carla at the sight of Wendy's outfit, "You're pretty brave."

Lucy muttered something under her breath and Lumen looked at the building behind Lucy. The gentle breeze blew the scent of the lake across his face and a tear grew in the corner of his eyes.

_"Been a long time since I was last here."_ he thought in guilt.

"But, why are you here, Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"We're moving into the dorms today." she explained.

"I'm helping Carla move in." said Happy as he suddenly appeared next to Carla.

"I didn't ask you to." said Carla as she snapped her head away from Happy's direction.

"But Happy, aren't you and Lumen boys?" asked Lucy in confusion, "This is a girls' dorm, so you can't come in."

"I'm not a boy." said Happy as he turned away with a smile, "I'm a cat."

Everyone gave him a pity laugh as Lumen let out a deep breath.

"I'm a dragon so it's no problem for me." he stated, "Plus, I'm the one who built this building with my bare claws... er, hands."

"You built it, Nii-sama?" asked Wendy in awe.

"Is that you, Lucy?" asked Erza from an upper floor window when she heard all the noise, "It rare to see you here."

"Erza!" exclaimed Lucy in surprise, "Do you live here too?"

"Yeah, plus a few others from the guild." she explained before she saw Wendy and Carla, "Oh, Wendy are Carla are here too with their pack mule."

"I HEARD THAT!" exclaimed Lumen in anger as he shook his fist at Erza.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza of Lucy.

"I'm just checking out the place." lied Lucy with Lumen being the only one to catch that little detail.

"Then I'll come with you." said Lumen as a clone appeared behind Wendy and took her bags.

"Happy, you and Lumen's clone can show Wendy and Carla to their rooms." said Erza before she glared at Lumen and muttered something.

"You don't have to order me to stay near you." stated Lumen in a dull tone, "I want to see how badly you girls screwed up the building."

"It's in the corner of the second floor." said Erza to Happy as she walked away.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

"This is the lobby." said Erza to Lucy as Lumen lounged on the couch.

"It's so clean!" said Lucy in awe before she noticed Erza looking at her clothes, "Nyaa!"

"It should be." said Lumen as he pulled a book out from under his cape, "I placed a spell on this building to keep every unoccupied room and the bath clean."

"I bet that comes in handy." said Lucy as she looked at the book Lumen was reading, "What book is that?"

"One I wrote called Fifty Shades of Gray." stated Lumen, "The book went out of print years ago and Juvia has been begging me for a copy just because of the name of it."

They both looked at Erza and saw she was suddenly wearing a white catgirl outfit.

"What are you wearing?!" exclaimed Lucy in shock.

"W-Well, I thought this was today's look." said Erza in an embarassed tone as she struck a pose.

"It's not!" shouted Lucy.

After several minutes of arguing between Erza and Lucy, Erza took them into Levy's room and Lumen dicreatly took an extremely old book off one of the shelves and put it under his cape. Erza slammed Levy into the wall of the hall when she revealed to Lucy that Erza herself liked perverted books and took Lumen and Lucy out of the room to see the next one. They entered Biska's room and Lumen went over to the cow.

_"If only I was still a dragon."_ he thought with his mouth watering and Erza dragged him out of the room.

Once they got to Juvia's room, Lumen went and sat by the window to look out at the lake.

"Um, Lumen-sama?" asked Juvia as she nervously walked up to Lumen with a blush on her face, "Can Juvia please borrow..."

"Knock yourself out." said Lumen as he tossed the book onto her bed and took a drink of dragon's blood from one of his flasks.

Erza noticed something off with Lumen and muttered something.

"Fine." stated Lumen as he left the room and Lucy looked at Erza.

"What did you tell him to do?" asked Lucy.

"I told him that he could go sit down at the beach for a bit." explained Erza.

* * *

Lumen walked along the sandy beach of the lake and sat down in the surf. He laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lumen opened his eyes and found he was now in a volcanic region. He calmly walked along the molten rivers and melting stones until he came to a large cave.

"Hello... father." said Lumen as he stared into the cave.

Igneel stomped out of the cave and glared down at Lumen.

**"My son."** said Igneel with a slighly edgy tone.

"You have no need to worry, Father." assured Lumen, "I'm not the son you once knew."

**"I already know that."** stated Igneel, **"Why have you come here? For more blood?"**

"No." stated Lumen as he sat down on a rock that melted into the shape of a thone, "I just wish to talk about the good old days when we were a family."

**"Ha!"** laughed Igneel, **"The whole you never wanted to talk! He just prefered to kill everything!"**

"He did." stated Lumen as he took a seat on the throne, "But you're the most knowledgable dragon in exestance. I want to know more about her."

**"Do you really think I'd tell you more about the priestess?"** questioned Igneel.

"If you don't, I might just have to harm Natsu." said Lumen casually.

**"You won't be able to."** said Igneel, **"That human knows your true name."**

"You really think that I'd won't find out the loophole in that spell?" asked Lumen.

**"What do you mean loophole?"** asked Igneel.

"Did you know that we weren't originally called dragons?" questioned Lumen, "In ancient times, our species went by a different name. The knowledge of that name is the key."

**"You know our real name?!"** asked Igneel in shock.

Lumen lowered his head and smiled. He whispered something and Igneel fell flat on the ground. He struggled to get up for a moment then looked at Lumen.

"Don't worry." said Lumen calmly with a frown, "As his conscience, I can keep the name from him should myself and his other pieces reunite."

**"What do you wish to know about her?"** asked Igneel.

* * *

Lumen opened his eyes and once again was back at the lake that sat beneath Fairy Hills. He heard voices and sat up to find all the girls of Fairy Hills walking toward him in their bathing suits.

"This is the best present ever!" exclaimed Lumen as he tackled Erza to the ground and hugged her tightly, "You brought all these girls in bathing suits as an offering to me!"

"Get off of me!" shouted Erza as she kicked Lumen off of her, "We're not here for you! This is a welcome party for Wendy and Carla!"

"No one ever gives me a present anymore." said Lumen as he sulked about ten feet away from them.

"Erza-san, would it be alright if Lumen just joined us?" asked Wendy.

Erza bit her lip and sighed.

"Ohy, you can come and have fun but behave!" she called out to her husband.

Lumen just continued to sulk and Erza went up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry." she apologized.

Lumen continued to sulk and Erza inwardly groaned.

"If you stop, I'll do anything you want tonight." she forced herself to say.

"Really?" asked Lumen as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes." said Erza with regret.

An instant later, Lumen was several yards behind Erza in a bathing suit and teaching Wendy to swim. Erza couldn't help but smile at this.

_"That idiot..."_ she thought in amusement.

* * *

Mystogan calmly and quietly walked through the forests outside of Magnolia but stopped when he got in the path of Mard Gear.

"Don't bother." stated Mard Gear as Mystogan reached for one of his staves, "We both know that you don't have to power to defeat me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Mystogan in caution.

"I came to check on the Anima." stated Mard Gear as he looked back at the sky over Magnolia.

Mystogan looked as well and Mard Gear walked past him.

"You better hurry or everyone in that town is going to die." said Mard Gear as he left the area and Mystogan glared back at him.

* * *

Wendy and Carla watched as the other girls played a strange game with Happy about who they would want as their boyfriend when Lumen came up along side her.

"You're not going to join?" asked Lumen.

"Well... there's just... no boy in the guild I like." she said shyly.

Lumen gave a sly smile and grabbed Wendy's wrist. In a flash, she was sitting between Erza and Biska while Lumen was now at the podium and threw Happy into the lake.

"Ladies, today's game has a special surprise topic!" announced Lumen before he noticed Erza's look, "Wendy gave me this idea."

Everyone looked down at Wendy, who in turn, turned red and began getting nervous.

"The surprise topic, and this has nothing to do with what I want because... well... the history between Erza and I, "Who in Fairy Tail wouldn't you mind being your girlfriend?"." stated Lumen.

The girls looked at each other while Erza's face was contorted in rage.

"W-Well..." began Juvia as she stared at the ground, "I-If Gray-sama wasn't an option, I would have to say that Mirajane would be nice."

"Nah!" exclaimed Lucky, "I think you and Lucy would be a good couple!"

"But what about Lucy and Erza?" asked Levy, "Those two would be perfect for each other."

"What do you think about that, Erza-san?" asked Biska.

"No." stated Erza flatly as she continued to scowl at Lumen.

"Just play along, Erza." said Lumen as he read a magazine.

"Fine." said Erza in exhasperation, "If I had to pick one, it would have to be..."

She was stopped from speaking by a loud crash and everyone looked around.

"What was that?" asked Evergreen.

"THAT BUILDING FALLS AND I WILL KILL YOU, VIRGO!" shouted Lumen in anger.

Lumen sighed and got out from behind the podium and sighed.

"I have to go make sure Virgo doesn't destroy the building." stated Lumen as he went to the cliff overlooking the lake, "Game's over."

He jumped up and made it up and over the cliff in one leap. Erza raised an eyebow as she had noticed Lumen seemed a little bit more angrier than usual.

**(That Night)**

Erza came in with the box of jewels and gold that Lucy had found and given to her when she managed to catch sight of Lumen heading down to the basement out of the corner of her eye. She sat the box on the couch in the lobby and silently went after him. She followed him to the lower level of the library and heard the sound of several piano keys. She went in the direction of the old piano but found that Lumen was nowhere to be seen.

She went up to the piano and found that sevearl of the keys were void of the thin layer of dust on the rest of them. She began playing the keys in random combinations but found nothing worked. She took a deep breath and memorized the tune of the keys before playing the very tune she had heard before. The wall next to the piano faded away and revealed a hidden passage. Erza went through and the wall rematerialized, plunging her into complete darkness.

Balls of flames of multiple colors appeared along the wall and Erza slowly followed them along the hall with more lighting up as she continued on. She felt the path start to slope and figured she must be heading lower underground. She came to a spiral staircase and descended further down. After what seemed like ages, Erza came to the bottom and opened the pair of double doors before her.

Inside, was a large, mildly ruined and yet majestic room, possessing columns on its walls and brick arcs, with its carved walls adorned by several Fairy Tail symbols, with a larger one standing on a circular platform in the center of the room, held up by four small bridges and being seemingly suspended above a deep hole. Numerous long banners were attached to the walls and ceiling, and a massive double door was located on the far end of the room from Erza.

Lumen stood before the door with his hand on it, feeling the cold stone against his clawed hand.

"You shouldn't have followed me." stated Lumen.

"What is this place?" asked Erza in wonder as she crossed the room.

"A place that is only known to the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and myself." explained Lumen as he removed his claw and it turned back into a hand.

"How do we open them?" asked Erza as she stood next to Lumen and looked up at the door.

"We don't." said Lumen in a sad tone, "Normally, this door is only opened and its contents shown to the next guild master. What they and anyone else see inside is Fairy Tail's greatest weapon. But to me..."

"To you what?" questioned Erza.

"It is a reminder of what my whole self fought for." said Lumen as a single tear ran down his cheek, "It was beauty and grace beyond compare. It was what we first fell in love with. Every time we thought of it, we remembered that day from almost a hundred years ago."

"What day?" asked Erza.

"The day our light died." said Lumen as he left and Erza soon followed.

She found herself back at Fairy Hills but Lumen was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Lumen walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and frowned as he and Makarov stared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Who are you really?" asked Makarov.

"So, you saw through my fake name?" asked Lumen.

"Lumen Histoire is our guild's greatest treasure." stated Makarov, "The only way you would know that name is if you've seen it before."

"Considering that Mavis and I were married, it's only natural that I know what it is." replied Lumen, "Besides, naming your greatest treasure Lumen Histoire is pretty bold considering the danger of that name."

"I know perfectly well what that name means." said Makarov.

"No you don't." said Lumen as the stone of the guild hall floor rose and formed a throne that he sat on, "In your language, it means the History of Light. In the language of the dragons, however, Lumen Histoire means something entirely different."

"And what does it mean?" asked Makarov.

All the glaring Makarov got in response was a smirk from Lumen before the former dragon only said three words.

_Power of God_

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Erza sat on the bed she shared begrudingly with Lumen when said person walked into the room.

"Where were you?" asked Erza.

"Talking to Makarov." said Lumen as he removed his cape, "I have to admit that I like his father better though."

He removed his shirt and exposed his bare back to Erza; traces of sweat trickling down his back and across a large scar that was radiating a black smoke, going from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Erza.

"From time to time." he said as Erza came up to him and traced the scar, "I guess this is my price for killing Mard before Zeref used my whole self as a catalyst to bring him back."

"You're not him, though." assured Erza as she drapped her arms over his shoulders, "You're still that kind boy that helped Jellal and I back in the Tower of Heaven."

"But I'm still running out of time." stated Lumen, "Should I run out of dragon blood, that will be it for me."

"Well then, let's live every night like it's your last." whispered Erza into Lumen ear as she nibbled on it.

"Before that, why do you always treat me like crap in front of the others?" asked Lumen as he walked over to the bed.

"You left." said Erza in a slightly bitter tone, "You left after we got out of the Tower of Heaven and I hadn't seen you until about a year ago."

"Well, I had cast a spell on you that would allow you to reach Fairy Tail safely." said Lumen sadly with a smile on his face, "And even though you didn't notice, I was always watching you to make sure you were alright."

He turned his head and kissed Erza gently on the lips.

"I love you." whispered Erza.

Lumen smiled and gently pushed Erza onto her back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Fairy Hunter

**Fairy Hunter**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu and Happy stared in shock and horror at the sight of Gildarts's injuries from his quest when Gildarts looked behind them.

"Didn't expect to see you here!" he said slightly happily.

Natsu and Happy turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Lumen.

"Natsu, did Igneel ever tell you about something called the Dragon Priestess?" asked Lumen.

Natsu just shook his head and remained silent.

"The Dragon Priestess is a human that can understand the thoughts and feelings of dragons." explained Lumen, "In addition, over the last thousand years, each priestess has taken the blood and magic of a single dragon and forged a sword that would be given to warriors who showed compassion for dragonkind."

"Is there something more to this?" asked Happy.

"If the dragon that Gildarts is talking about is the one I'm thinking of, then there's no way he could've defeated it." stated Lumen as Ten Commandments appeared in his hand and it turned into Sacrifar, which he stuck into the ground, "Because it's blood was used to forge this sword."

Natsu ran out of Gildarts's house in tears and Happy went after him.

"Do you really think you should've told him that?" asked Gildarts.

"He needs to know that not all dragons are kind." said Lumen as he pulled Sacrifar out of the ground and it vanished, "When I was whole, I was stronger than that dragon but it took every dragon, including my parents, to stop me."

He took a drink of dragon blood from one of his many flasks then put it away.

"We will encounter that dragon soon." said Lumen as he turned away, "And this time, I might not even be able to stop it."

He walked out and Gildarts narrowed his eyes as Lumen vanished in the distance.

**(Several Days Later)**

Lumen watched from around a corner as Mystogan spoke to Wendy and Carla while it rained. He felt a sudden rise in magic and looked up to see the coulds spinning.

_"About time that old fart does something."_ he thought in annoyance, _"Well, I should get going."_

He turned into pure light and shot up into the sky so fast that it was impossible for anybody to see him.

* * *

Lumen blinked when he saw a bright light and then found himself in a world with floating islands and rivers in the sky above the earth.

"Been a long time." he muttered to himself as he began gliding along the sky and down into a forest.

He landed softly on the ground and began walking. Pretty soon, he came to what appeared to be a strange green tree with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it and a pair of doors at the base of it. He reached out and opened the door.

"I'm back!" he announced.

Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Lumen!" they all exclaimed in joy.

Lumen smiled and went toward the counter.

"L-Lumen, we were so worried about you!" wailed a wimpy Elfman.

"I was only gone for two years." said Lumen as he took out one of his flasks and drank from it.

He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and flipped onto his stomach.

"Hello, Lucy." said Lumen casually as the agressive Lucy tried to injure him by putting him in a kneebar.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted in anger, "Lisanna's been worried sick about you!"

Lumen sighed and closed his flask before tossing it into the air. He kicked Lucy in the face and she let go of Lumen as he stood up and grabbed his flask. He put it away then looked around.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Lumen as he looked around.

"She's out on a quest." said Mirajane happily, "She'll be back in a bit."

"Guess I'll just wait." said Lumen as he sat at the cafe and started doing a crossword.

He tuned everything out and concentrated on his crossword until he heard a familiar yell. He turned around and saw Natsu and Wendy from Earth Lard with Happy and Carla with Natsu being tortured by Edo-Lucy. He rolled his eyes and put his crossword away and went up to Wendy.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Happy when he saw him.

Wendy and Carla looked at Lumen as he approached and folded his arms.

"About time you four get here." said Lumen, "I've been waiting forever."

"How did you get to Edolas, Nii-sama?" asked Wendy.

"I've been here before." explained Lumen, "I've been aware of Anima for awhile and have been using it to travel between the two worlds."

He looked off to the side and frowned.

"Something wrong?" asked Carla.

"No." said Lumen, "It's nothing that the boss can't take care of."

"Boss?" asked Wendy before she realized what was going on, "You're a clone?"

"I am." said Lumen as he sighed, "Now, I have to go spend some time with my wife."

"Erza's..." began Happy excitedly before the clone stepped on his face.

"Don't say that name out loud here!" ordered the clone, "And I'm not talking about her!"

The clone went over to a person who appeared to be a younger version of Mirajane that had just arrived and everyone from Earth Land stared in shock.

"I'm back, Lisanna." said the clone as he took Lisanna's hand and kissed her on the lips.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Natsu as he tried to attack Lumen.

Edo-Lucy put Natsu in another torture position and Natsu screamed in pain. The clone let go of Lisanna's hand and frowned.

"What's wrong, Lumen?" asked Lisanna before he rushed out of the building.

He ran through the forest as Ten Commandments appeared in his hand and shifted into Silfarion. He then came across a large creature that looked like a dragon and chopped off its head. The pieces fell into the forest and the clone looked at the person who was riding it.

"It's been along time, Fairy Guardna." said Erza Knightwalker as she jumped off the dead legion.

"Nice to see you again, Knightwalker." stated the clone.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me pass." stated Knightwalker as she pointed her spear at the clone.

"I told you before that the only way I'd actually let you attack them is if you could defeat me." stated the clone.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Knightwalker as the head of her spear changed shape and both vanished.

They ran at each other with blinding speed and both smiled. They locked weapons and the clone grinned.

"Want me to make you scream like I did two years ago?" he whispered.

Knightwalker was caught off guard by the question and Lumen's clone took the chance to knock Knightwalker's spear into the air. He then swept her off her feet and held Silfarion to her neck while her spear landed less than an inch from her face.

"I win again." taunted the clone.

"Why can I never defeat you?!" shouted Knightwalker in pure rage.

"I see you still haven't changed." said the clone as he got off Knightwalker and helped her to her feet.

The clone noticed something about Knightwalker's hips and frowned.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Knightwalker in response.

"Your... Our child." stated the clone.

"Twins." stated Knightwalker with a blush on her face as she removed her spear from the ground, "A boy and girl."

The clone gave a sad smile and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, they're going to be a handful this time around so you better be prepared for a fight." he stated as Silfarion turned back into its default form, "And the boss should be at the castle by now. So, he'll see you there."

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke and Knightwalker smiled as her spear returned to its default form and she headed to the sight of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I'm trying to hurry and get the next few chapters of this story out because I'm working on a new story based on one of my favorite Anime from when I was a kid. I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next two and a half weeks but I can't promise anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Double Agent

**Double Agent**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lumen stared up at the giant lacrima that was once Magnolia and clenched his fists.

"Ah, I see you're back!" exclaimed Sugerboy as he, Hughes, and Knightwalker came toward him.

"I spent two years in Earth Land observing the ones used to make that lacrima." stated Lumen, "Even you, Knightwalker, have to admit that killing an entire city just for magic is a little strange."

"It is but we must do this so we can survive." stated Knightwalker.

"If you weren't the mother of my children, I would slap you." said Lumen before he climbed on the railing, "I'll be back in a bit. Tell the kids I say hi."

With that, he jumped off and glided off into the distance.

"That guy thinks he's so cool." stated Hughes.

"But he's also strong." stated Knightwalker as she went to her quarters, "Plus, he's great in the sack."

* * *

"How long is this going to go on?" asked Carla as she and Wendy watched Edo-Lucy torture Natsu again.

"For a while if I know this Lucy well." stated Lumen when he appeared behind her and Wendy.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy as she spun around and looked at Lumen.

Edo-Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stopped what they were doing and looked at Lumen.

"It took longer than I thought it would to get rid of Knightwalker." said Lumen as he looked off to the side and scratched his head, "Then again, being married to her is a bitch."

"You're married to her!" shouted Edo-Lucy in anger as she suddenly appeared up in Lumen's face.

"It was for my cover." explained Lumen as he held his hands up, "How many times did I divert her away from the guild two years ago?"

"So wait, not only are you married to our Erza and this world's Lisanna, but you're also married to this world's Erza?" asked Happy.

"Aye." confirmed Lumen in a distressed tone, "I can't believe that Lisanna was actually okay with it."

The two Exceed and Dragon Slayers looked at Lumen as he held a finger to his lips while he winked at them.

"Anyway, Louen isn't far from here." stated Lumen as he looked off into the distance, "We should probably go there and find some magic weapons for you two."

He put Wendy on his back and began walking toward town while the others followed.

"You didn't have to do this, Nii-sama." said Wendy, "By the way, where's your Edolas counterpart?"

"Don't have one." said Lumen, "Dragons can freely travel between the worlds and are able to tell if they have a counterpart."

"Oh." said Wendy as Lumen adjusted her on his back.

"By the way Wendy, I talked to mother." he stated.

"You did!" exclaimed Wendy in surprise.

"What's going up there?" asked Edo-Lucy.

"Nothing that concerns you!" called back Lumen before he turned his attention back to Wendy, "She made me promise not to tell you where she is but she is doing fine and proud of you."

Wendy began to cry a little and sniffled. Lumen let out a sigh as he smiled and looked back at Wendy.

_"Priestess, please watch over these humans."_ prayed Lumen as they entered town and he let Wendy off.

"I need to go check on some contacts." said Lumen as he turned to the others.

"Just be careful and stay out of sight of the Royal Army." advised Edo-Lucy.

"I will." said Lumen as he headed off.

As he walked, he took another drink of dragon's blood then pulled out a Communication Lacrima Crystal.

"What is it?" asked Knightwalker as her image appeared in the crystal.

"I'm with two mages from Earth Land and a member of Fairy Tail in Louen." explained Lumen.

"So that would mean that Fairy Tail is out in the desert." contemplated Knightwalker.

"It's more complicated than that." said Lumen, getting Knightwalker's attention, "The two mages from Earth Land are Dragon Slayers. If they use their magic on the lacrima, they can turn it back into those we've taken from Earth Land."

"What?!" exclaimed Knightwalker in surprise.

"This takes priority over finding Fairy Tail." said Lumen, "We need to increase the guards around the lacrima."

"I'll get on it right away." said Knightwalker.

"It's probably best to keep this between us for now." advised Lumen, "We don't need the entire Royal Army in an uproar."

"I'll have my troops move around the lacrima and call in the rest." explained Knightwalker.

"Tell the kids I miss them." said Lumen with a smile.

"I will." said Knightwalker while returning the smile in full.

He ended the call and put the lacrima away. He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

_"No."_ he thought in anger, _"What he doing here?"_

He ran through the city and ran toward the source of the magic he sensed. He ran around a corner but quickly went back behind it when he saw Mard Gear buying an apple.

_"How did he get here?"_ thought Lumen as he gritted his teeth.

Mard Gear went in Lumen's direction and passed the building. Mard Gear stopped and looked down the road Lumen should've been on but found it was barren. He shrugged and took a bit out of his apple as he continued walking. After his second bite, he threw it over his shoulder and it hit Lumen square in the face.

"Why are you following me?" asked Mard Gear.

"Why are you here?" growled Lumen as his skin began to turn into scales.

"I've known about the Anima for a while and came to see what was on the other side." explained Mard Gear as he turned to Lumen with a smile.

Lumen's staff appeared in his hand when he noticed the sky blue book in Mard Gear's hands.

"Why do you have that book?" asked Lumen in anger, "You know that book is forbidden for us to use."

"I wasn't even thinking of using it." said Mard Gear as he tossed the book on the ground between them, "I was going to give it to you."

"What makes you think I would want it?" asked Lumen in anger.

"Because, you're the only one of us who feels guilt." said Mard Gear with a smile, "You're the conscience so you're the only one willing to use it."

He turned into a black light that flew up into the sky and left the both Lumen and the book behind. Lumen picked up the book and stared at the title, which was in the language of the dragons, then put it in under his cape. He then suddenly found himself surrounded by a small battallion of troops from the Royal Army, each one with their weapons pointed at him.

"Priestess, please allow me to stay myself from sending these humans to Elysium." prayed Lumen as he held up his free hand.

A bright golden light shone for an instant before it died. Lumen looked around at the unconscious soldiers as he walked through them, not caring as they were going to be out for a good while as his scales turned back into skin. He felt another presence and smirked.

"Looks like Aries is getting a work out." he muttered as he felt her presence vanish.

His eyes glowed momentarily and he sighed.

"That idiot." said Lumen as he turned around and vanished.

**(The Next Day)**

Just as Natsu was about to go after the King of Edolas for breaking the large chunk of lacrima in the middle of the Royal City, Lumen grabbed his shoulder and Natsu looked back at him.

"That's not enough to damage who that lacrima contains." explained the former dragon, "Besides, the gears have already been put in motion to send everyone back to Earthland."

He then pulled Natsu away and took everyone away from the lacrima.

**(That Night)**

All the humans yelped as they were trapped by a strange substance and dozens of Royal Knights appeared around them.

"Soldiers?" asked Happy is disbelief.

"Why are there so many in this mine?" asked Lucy.

"How did they find us?" asked Happy while Carla was in shock.

"So, these are the Earthland wizards?" asked Knightwalker as she walked toward them.

Everyone from Earthland stared in shock at the sight of Knightwalker when the sound of steps reached their ears.

They all looked back toward the entrance of the mine and saw glowing cerulien eyes heading toward them.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy in relief.

"Lumen, help!" shouted Lucy urgently.

He simply ignored them and went to stand next to Knightwalker.

"Lumen, what are you doing?!" shouted Happy.

"You all know I was a double agent." said Lumen as he put an arm around Knightwalker's waist and pulled her closer to him, "But did I ever say who I was a double agent for?"

"Y-You've been working for the King this whole time?" asked Carla.

"You really didn't think I was going to turn on the mother of my children, did you?" asked Lumen with a smirk before he looked down at Carla and Happy, "All of you, thank the Exceed for helping us apprehend this criminals!"

Every single knight, including Knightwalker and excluding Lumen, knelt down and hung their heads to Happy and Carla. Just as they were being led away, Wendy looked back at Lumen and he winked at her.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I've been busy watching this new anime called Cross Ange and I highly recommend it to all of you. Be warned though that it contains content that may not be appropriate for viewers under 18.**

**I was going to make the Edolas thing longer but I have so many ideas for the filler arc about Lumen's past that I couldn't come up with how to write it all down. So, the next chapter is going to finish up the whole thing in Edolas while also starting the story about Lumen's past.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Origins: A Dragon's Forgotten Past

**A Dragon's Forgotten Past**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lumen stared down into the bassinets in Knightwalker's room and gently carressed the cheeks of the babies.

"I never got to do this with Mavis." said Lumen with a gentle smile, "She would think you both are so cute."

He stood up and took a deep breath. The bassinets were encased in spheres of magic and both flew out the window and up into the sky.

"Now, I can continue with my search." said Lumen as he walked out of the room with a scowl on his face.

**(Hours Later)**

As everyone stared down at Dorm Anim rise from the ground in a green light, Erza felt a familiar presence in front of her.

"Alright." she whispered as the Dragon Shuriken appeared in her hand.

She managed to get free of the Exceed holding her and shot toward the ground.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as she threw the shuriken down below her.

Countless stars gathered and formed Lumen's dragon self that slowed down enough to allow Erza to land on his back then take her back up into the sky.

"D-Dragon?" asked Knightwalker in shock.

The dragon let out a roar along with a beam that wiped out almost all of Faust's soldiers.

"I-Incredible." said Lucy.

"It's the edict come to pass." said Mystogan, "Should anyone try foolishly try to play God or become the Devil, I shall smite them with all my might."

**"How dare you use a Holy Dragon Relic against innocents?!"** roared the dragon in a rage, **"You shall not be forgiven!"**

A large portion of the castle was suddenly cut off and fell to the ground as everyone turned to see an angry Lumen holding Sacrifar in his right hand that was encasing his entire arm.

"Nii-sama!" shouted Wendy in joy.

"Lumen, what are you doing?!" shouted Knightwalker in utter confusion.

"I hate it." he muttered but somehow, everyone could hear him, "I hate all of this."

A large dark shadow appeared over him and Lumen's eyes glowed red.

"I hate all of this war!" shouted Lumen as he appeared on the ground behind the Dorm Anim and its entire left arm was crushed into thousands of pieces.

"What?!" exclaimed Faust from inside the Dorm Anim.

Lumen went for another strike but was blocked by the glowing blue blade of another sword.

"You!" shouted Lumen in disgust as Mard had blocked Sacrifar.

"Nice to see you too." said Mard with a smile.

"How dare you use that sword!" shouted Lumen, "It was sealed away for a reason!"

"And now it shall defeat you." said Mard as he swung the sword and sent Lumen flying back about a hundred meters.

Lumen picked himself up from the ground and glared up at Mard as his form became more demonic.

**"Just like last time."** said Mard as he calmly walked up to Lumen.

Lumen panted as his entire body turned into orange-gold flames and Sacrifar phased into Million Suns. A black staff of what appeared to be metal appeared in his off hand and he glared at Mard.

**"Been a long time since that power was used."** said Mard in interrest, **"The last time it was brought out was against us almost a hundred years ago."**

"And I also seem to recall that it defeated us." said Lumen as he pointed Million Suns at Mard, "Mard Gear, this power is going to be the end of you!"

**"Really?"** taunted Mard as what seemed to be an army of ghosts appeared behind him, **"You've failed before and you will fail again!"**

All the ghosts were absorbed into Mard's sword and he and Lumen dashed at each other and swung their swords.

* * *

Zeref stood on the edge of what used to be Magnolia and sighed.

"Why must there always be death?" he asked himself before he noticed a light in the sky.

Two spheres flew down from the sky and into the forest.

"Ah, his magic." said Zeref in understanding, "And all three of them are together."

He turned away and walked in the direction he came.

"But it will take a lot more if you wish to be whole again." he said calmly.

* * *

Faust cowered in fear of the three Dragon Slayers when the pieces of Dorm Anim began glowing. They all looked around at the pieces as they turned into sparkles of light and flew toward the dragon. They suddenly turned into armor for the dragon and it roared loudly before it faded away.

* * *

Erza looked off to her side and saw a heavily injured Lumen stagger over to them, his Ten Commandments now a staff again that he used to steady himself. He dropped to his knees next to her and held his bleeding hand over her mouth. A single drop fell in and Erza felt strong enough to sit up as Lumen went over to Knightwalker and repearted the same thing. When both women were sitting up. Lumen fell onto his back between them and looked up as the magic flowed from Edolas to Earthland.

"I failed." said Lumen in exhaustion, "I failed to defeat him."

He began crying and both versions of Erza were shocked as they had never seen Lumen cry before.

"WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT HIM?!" shouted Lumen to the heavens, "TELL ME, PRIESTESS! TELL ME, MOTHER!"

"The Priestess was..." began Erza.

"...his mother?" finished Knightwalker.

The Dragon Shuriken reappeared in Erza's hand then vanished just as quickly. All three of them began glowing and were drawn into the sky.

"Wh-What's going on?!" exclaimed Knightwalker in confusion.

"I gave you magic." said Lumen through his tears, "Not only did I heal you both a little but I gave you magic, Knightwalker."

"Lumen..." whispered Knightwalker in disbelief.

"It would be cruel to let them grow up without a father so I sent our kids on ahead." explained Lumen before he looked at Erza, "Please don't be mad. As mother always told my kind, we dragons exist to bring hope to those that have none."

He gave her a smile and chuckled.

"Knightwalker didn't have any hope in her life so I married her to give her purpose and a different life." said Lumen as he felt his strength fade, "I married Lisanna to give her hope as well. Please, treat them both kindly."

With that, Lumen closed his eyes and all he saw was darkness.

**(Two Days Later in Earthland)**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla watched as Lumen slept in Lucy's bed and hadn't woken up yet.

"Don't dragons normally heal a lot faster than this?" asked Erza of Natsu.

"How should I know?" shouted Natsu.

"You were raised by a dragon, Natsu." said the dead pained Lucy.

"Carla, can you see anything?" asked Wendy.

"No." said Carla in disappointment.

Gray removed the ice pack from Lumen's forehead and froze it again before placing it back on. Erza, meanwhile, studied Lumen before she noticed a blue book on the floor next to the bed.

"Lucy, what is that?" asked Erza of the book.

"Huh?" asked Lucy as she picked up the book, "This isn't mine."

Happy hopped onto her shoulder and squinted his eyes.

"I can't read the title." he said.

"FUO:NNL_( #:?LSDF1563EFAPIJ'*)*$&amp;." said Wendy as she looked at the book's title.

"Huh?" asked Happy, "What was that?"

"It's the book's title." explained Wendy, "It's written in the language of the dragons. I think in human language that it translates to _The Demon Dragon's War_."

"What kind of title is that?" asked Erza."

She opened the book and blinked.

"It's blank." she stated as she flipped through the pages.

"Why would Lumen have a blank book?" asked Carla.

Natsu took the book from Erza's hands and opened to the first page.

"Huh?" asked Natsu as he squinted and leaned in closer.

"What is it, flame breath?" asked Gray as they all looked over Natsu's shoulder.

"There's something here but it's tiny." said Natsu as he held the book closer, "M-Me-Memento Mori?"

The book suddenly glowed brightly and they all yelled as they were sucked into it, leaving only Lumen behind.

**(?)**

Everyone groaned as they landed hard on the ground and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Lucy as she looked around the rock quarry they had appeared in.

She froze almost instantly at the sight of all the rotting corpses around them when the smell finally hit. It was like everything in a dumpster had its oder increased by a factor of fifty and that still wasn't enough to discribe the smell.

"Wh-What is this place?" asked Wendy fearfully.

"I don't know." said Gray, "But whatever this place is, I don't like it."

"Help me!" came the voice of a young boy.

They all looked and saw a child about Wendy's age running in their direction when he was suddenly cut in two from head to toe and both pieces fell to the ground. Everyone stood in shock at the sight of the person who had killed the child and couldn't believe their eyes.

"L-Lumen?" asked Natsu as he stared at the younger but also much more battle scarred Lumen wearing all black in front of them and holding a demonic-looking sword that was glowing blue.

* * *

**And done! Finally, the Lumen Origins Arc. I've been looking forward to this for a long time and I hope you all have too. Not only will this arc cover Lumen's past, it will also cover more Dragon Lore and it will also have the winners of the poll in it as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Origins: Face of a Forgotten Past

**Face of a Forgotten Past**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock as Lumen lowered his head and muttered something in the language of the dragons before turning around and walking away.

"Lumen!" shouted Erza in a rage, "Lumen, why did you kill that child?!"

Lumen ignored her and Erza gritted her teeth.

"Answer me, Naruto!" shouted Erza and finally succeeding in getting Lumen to stop.

"Naruto?" asked Natsu, "His name's Lumen."

"Wendy, remember what Jellal said back when we were trying to stop Nirvana?" asked Erza.

"He said that dragons who take a second name can be controlled if someone knows their true name." said Wendy before she looked back at Lumen, "Which means that Naruto is his true name."

"This world..." replied Lumen as he looked up at the sky, "This world is sick."

"Huh?" asked Gray, "What are you talking about?"

"This world no longer has any light." said Lumen as he sheathed his sword and held his arms open to the sky, "The light of this world has vanished from this world and can no longer give anything its warmth."

"Did he always like to speak in riddles?" asked Lucy of Erza.

"As my last act, I will give this lightless world its final rest." said Lumen in anguish.

"Start making sense!" shouted Natsu as he ran at Lumen with his fist ablaze, "Karyū no Tekken!"

His punch never made contact as it seemed to phase right through Lumen and Natsu was in shock. He looked back up at Lumen and saw the cold and unforgiving eyes looking down at him. Lumen's entire hand turned into a black dragon claw and sliced Natsu across the chest.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy as Erza and Gray ran forward with Erza equipping her Black Wing Armor as a broadsword of ice appeared in Gray's hands.

Two black wings appeared out of Lumen's back and swatted both Erza and Gray aside while burning them serverly the moment they were touched. They both wailed in pain before the wings receeded. Lumen then looked at Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla and frowned.

"You're all members of Fairy Tail, correct?" asked Lumen.

They were all too scared to answer and Lumen knelt down to them.

"I apologize for harming those who have embraced the last glimpse of light." said Lumen and surprising them all, "It is not your time yet."

He stood up and looked into Wendy's eyes.

"Once my vendetta is finished, I will return and allow you to rejoin the light." he said before he turned into black flames and an enormous cloud of smoke hid his dragon form while a pair of piercing yellow eyes appeared through the smoke that followed the yellow eyes off into the distance.

"Was that really Lumen?" asked Lucy in shock before she realized that her friends were in pain, "Wendy, can't you do anything?!"

"I can't heal these kinds of wounds." said Wendy in worry.

"Well, there has to be something we can do to help them!" said Lucy urgently as she looked around for something to wrap up Erza's wounds.

"Natsu, come on!" said Happy as he cried and tried to wake up the unconscious Natsu, "You've gotta wake up!"

"Ohy, we've got survivors!" came a voice and the only three conscious beings looked off to the side to find about a battalion Rune Knights running toward them.

They took Natsu, Gray, and Erza away quickly while someone that looked like Laxus came up to them.

"That was pretty bold of you people to try and take on Naruto." said the man, "But it was really foolish as well."

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Carla.

"Yury Dreyer." said the man, "Commander of the 501st Magic Battalion and founding member of the Fairy Tail mage guild."

"F-Founding member?" asked Wendy in surprise, "Are you related to Makarov Dreyer?"

"Who?" asked Yury.

"Wait, what year is it?" asked Carla.

"You've stumbled onto a battlefield and that's the question you chose to ask?" asked Yury in surprise, "X690."

"I-Impossible." said Carla.

"What is it, Carla?" asked Happy.

"Where is that book?!" exclaimed Carla in a panic.

The other three looked around before Wendy saw the book lying several yards away. She ran and grabbed it and Yury stared at the book.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Wendy.

"That book's dangerous." said Yury, "If you read from it, you'd be send into the past of the last dragon that touched it."

"Didn't Natsu read from it?" asked Lucy.

"He did." said Carla, "Natsu read the first two words of that book and we were sent into Lumen's past."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Lucy, Wendy, and Happy.

"So, that means you're all from the future." said Yury in thought, "This is bad."

"Why?" asked Happy.

"Time Travel Magic has extremely strict laws." explained Yury, "By coming back here and interacting with Naruto, you all probably just screwed up your futures. It's even already happening."

"Huh?" asked Lucy before she looked at her companions, "Wendy! Your hair!"

"What about it?" asked Wendy as she held her hair in her hands and saw that it was turning grey, "What's going on with my hair?!"

"It's a time paradox." said Yury, "Say you travel back in time and step on a bug and in the future, you might not actually exist."

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Carla, "Wendy, can you find anything in that book that could help us?"

Wendy quickly opened the book and seemed surprised.

"There's actually words in this now." she told them.

"What does it say?" asked Yury.

"It says to seek the priestess for help." read Wendy, "What priestess?"

"Oh, the Dragon Priestess!" exclaimed Happy.

"How do you know about that?" asked Yury.

"Lumen mentioned it once in our time." explained Happy, "He said the Dragon Priestess was the one who understood the thoughts and feelings of dragons."

"That's going to be a problem." said Yury.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Because the last priestess died just before the war." explained Yury, "Her body and soul were encased in crystal to allow their knowledge to be passed on to the next one but Naruto currently has the crystal."

"There has to be some way we can get help." said Wendy.

"We could try and find the crystal containing the priestess before her." suggested Yury.

"Where do we start?" asked Happy.

Yury pulled out a white horn and took a deep breath before he blew into it. Wendy felt a familiar presence from the horn and something inside of her began tugging on her heart. They soon heard a roar and they all looked up.

"Dragon!" exclaimed Carla.

The white feathery dragon landed behind Yuya and he bowed to it.

**"Yury, to what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?"** asked the female dragon.

"These people read a book from the archive and were sent back here." explained Yury to the dragon, "We need help finding the crystal of the last priestess."

Wendy walked past Yury with tears in her eyes and began crying.

"Kaa-san!" exclaimed Wendy as she hugged the dragon's leg, "Kaa-san!"

"Huh?" asked everyone but the dragon.

**"This feeling."** said the dragon, **"I see. You will be taught by me in the future."**

"Grandeeney..." sobbed Wendy as Grandeeney wrapped a wing around Wendy.

**(Tartartus Guild HQ)**

Naruto walked through the halls until he came to a fork in the halls.

"Well, how is our illustrious leader after today's massacre?" asked Mard Gear.

"Can it, you fucking bat." said Naruto as he looked to his left at the demon.

"Oh, what happened?" taunted Mard Gear, "Going to cry to you wife?"

Mard shot down the hall from the force of Naruto's punch and the young dragon clenched his claw. He went into his throne room and looked at the crystal holding Mavis's body and took a seat in the throne next to it.

"You must stop this, Naruto." said the ghost of Mavis as she appeared behind Naruto.

"I know." said Naruto as he hung his head, "But I've already gone too far down this path to turn back now."

"What about those people?" asked Mavis, "They could probably help you."

"How can they?" asked Naruto with sad eyes, "The only thing that could help would be you standing by my side in the flesh."

They both gazed at the crystal containing her body and Naruto placed a hand on it.

"But that can never happen again." said Naruto sadly, "The one thing that's out of my power is the one I want the most."

He drew his sword and looked at the glowing ruins on the blade.

"Frostmourne." muttered Naruto, "The blade of pure darkness once wielded by Zeref. Any who are cut down by this blade have their souls added to the countless others slain by this blade to increase its powers."

"What do you hope to achieve by killing Zeref?" asked Mavis curiously.

"His sick power was what took you from away." replied Naruto as his eyes turned yellow and glowed, "So, I will use mine to take away this world he cherishes so dearly."

**(Back in the Present)**

Lumen awoke with a started and groaned as he held his head and sighed. He took a drink of dragon blood and looked to see he was in Lucy's apartment. He looked at the ground and saw the almost transparent bodies of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla on the ground.

"Huh?" asked Lumen before he reached into his cape to find that the book Mard had given him was missing, "Those idiots."

He hopped out the window and darted for Fairy Hills.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Origins: The Goddess of the Moon

**The Goddess of the Moon**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as they all rode a carriage to Magnolia and looked at the passing landscape. During the time they had spent traveling, Lucy's hair had started turning white while Wendy's hair became even more grey before she had left with Grandeeney.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Happy, who was now turning red.

"It's just I hate seeing everything like this." confessed Lucy, "From what I heard about the world at this time, it was peaceful and everyone was happy."

"Well, when we get back, we can ask Lumen about these things." said Happy.

"Hey, we're almost there!" called out Yury as they peaked on a hill.

Happy and Lucy looked out the window and saw that Magnolia was actually looking peaceful. Yuya took them into the city and they saw how everything was nice and the people were going about their business as usual.

"When the war began, Naruto said this place was a safe haven for those who wished to put off their suffering." explained Yury, "He said there are only three rules for those living and those wishing to live here."

"And what where they?" asked Lucy.

"The first was no crimes of any kind are allowed to be committed." said Yury, "The second was to help others whenever asked to."

"And the third?" asked Happy.

"Embrace his wife's teachings." said Yury.

"And who was his wife?" asked Lucy.

"The last Dragon Priestess and the first guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion." said Yury to the shock of Lucy and Happy.

They stopped outside of the Fairy Tail guild building and they all went inside. Instead of a typical guild where people were hanging out and taking missions, dozens of people were crowded over maps and going over troop movements. Lucy and Happy looked around in disbelief at how this was their guild as Yury led them over to a table with three people over it.

"I'm back and brought some guests." said Yury as the three people looked up from the table.

One was a older man with a long white beard wearing black. Another was a well-built young man with a rectangle-shaped head dressed in a sleeveless top and trousers. The last one was a girl that was Erza's age with short black hair and dressed in clothing that Lucy and Happy could qualify as something Erza would wear if she was hunting with a spear in her left hand and a bird on her shoulder.

"Who are these two?" asked girl in annoyance.

"They're two members of Fairy Tail from the future." explained Yury, "They read a book from the Dragon Archives."

"That was stupid." said the older man.

"Come off it, Precht." said the young man, "They probably didn't know what it was."

"You're always too forgiving, Warrod." said Precht.

"Will you two please shut up?!" exclaimed the girl as she slammed her fist on the table, "We've got enough with the war going on and we don't need you two fighting."

Yury sighed and turned to Lucy and Happy.

"These people are the current guild master of Fairy Tail, Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, and Zeira." introduced Yury.

"I'm Lucy." said Lucy with a bow.

"And I'm Happy!" said Happy as he waved at them.

"I apologize for my friends behaviors." apologized Zeira, "Nothing's been the same since Mavis died."

"It's no problem." said Lucy, "Do you know where our friends are?"

"You mean the ones that tried to attack Naruto?" asked Zeira, "They're in the back getting treatment."

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR GUILD?!" came Natsu's angry voice as the wall exploded and he walked out with bandages around his ribs and flames encasing his fists. But the strange thing was that he had begun to look more feminine. His figure had begun to change and his voice got a little higher.

"Stop it, you idiot!" shouted Erza, who looked normal, as she planted her fist into the top of Natsu's head and sent him down to the ground, "Do you want to open up your wounds?!"

"Erza, you're alright!" exclaimed Lucy in joy.

"Still stings a little but we'll survive." said Erza as she Reequipped her normal clothes while Gray came out of the hole as well.

"We woke up before Natsu and were filled in on the situation." said Gray, who looked okay for the moment, "I can't believe Flame Breath sent us back in time again. It's just like with that Memory Days book."

"Yeah." said Happy, "Speaking of books, do you think Lumen will be mad at us for reading his?"

"Actually, I'm pissed off!" shouted Lumen as he kicked the doors open.

Everyone scrambled to get their weapons but Lumen snapped his fingers and everyone but those gathered around the table with Natsu and the others fell to the ground unconscious. Natsu's muffled voice came from under Erza's foot and Lumen began walking.

"I had to use the guild's light and darkness to get back here." said Lumen angrily as he stopped in front of Erza and pulled Natsu out from under her by the hair, "Are you retarded or something?! I would've thought that father would've taught you better!"

He threw Natsu into a wall and sighed.

"You all have caused a big mess." said Lumen as he sat down at the counter in exhaustion, "And judging by the date, we have about five days to stop my whole self before he gets here."

"Lumen, what happened?" asked Lucy as Lumen grabbed a bottle of vodka, "What happened before you were split?"

Lumen opened the bottle and took a gulp before placing it down and not looking at the others.

"Zeira and the others know this but I guess I should explain it to you guys." said Lumen sadly, "Erza, could you please get my little brother?"

Erza sighed and dragged Natsu over to the table as Lumen took another drink.

"There are two different ways for dragons to... copulate." explained Lumen, "One is like a fling. The other is marriage. But marriage for dragons is different than it is for humans."

"How so?" asked Natsu when he finally caught his breath.

"When dragons marry, they cast a special type of magic." explained Zeira, "It allows them to connect with their mate on a level none of you can comprehend."

"Wouldn't that mean you did it with me, Knightwalker, and Lisanna?" asked Erza.

"Yeah." said Lumen with a chuckle, "It allows us to feel each others emotions and read the other's heart. With you Erza, you don't want anyone to go through what you did in the Tower of Heaven. With Lisanna, she wanted to return home. Then with Knightwalker, all she wanted was a person who wouldn't see her as a monster. By the way, it works both ways so you should be able to tell what I'm feeling."

Erza closed her eyes and focused for a moment before she opened them.

"Afraid." muttered Erza, "Mavis was afraid."

"On the outside, Mavis was always cheerful and happy and would go out of her way to help those who went through similar situations like she did back when she was a member of Red Lizard." said Lumen as Zeira looked away, "But on the inside, she was different. She was scared. She was hurt. She always believed that if she didn't live up to people's standards, they would leave her alone and treat her like she didn't exist."

He drank down the whole bottle of vodka and moved on to another.

"The moment she died, she thought that she was being punished." explained Lumen as he took another gulp of vodka, "When the Dragon Priestess dies, the weather reflects how she's feeling at the moment of her death. It rained for three days. I was at Mavis's side and never left. On the final day, we both knew what was coming. I held her in my arms and just cried. Then, at midnight on the forth day, she passed on in my arms."

Natsu and Happy comically had hankies and were crying while the members of Fairy Tail from the current time they were looking away.

"How did she die?" asked Lucy.

"Dark Magic." said Precht, "She was killed by Dark Magic."

"At the time of her death, there was only one person skilled enough in Dark Magic to have done this." said Warrod.

"Zeref." said Gray.

"I started this war to lure Zeref out and bring him to me so I could either kill him or join Mavis in the afterlife." said Lumen as he finished his second bottle and chugged down the next two, "Since he didn't show up yet, I can only imagine he's watching."

"I know the war ended with you getting split into three pieces by him but what happened between now and then?" asked Erza.

"I have no idea." confessed Lumen, "My memory is really foggy leading up to that but if I do recall correctly, then Naruto's about to play one of his trump cards."

**(That Night)**

Naruto walked up to a clear pond in the middle of a bamboo forest and looked at the reflection of the full moon.

"One of the objects in my realm of control." he muttered, "Eons ago, it was almost destroyed. But there was also a secret hidden within it."

He cut his finger and let a single drop of blood fall in. As water rippled, it an image of a magic circle appeared on the reflection of the moon and Naruto reached his hand out to it. After a moment, a slightly pale arm with a hime-kimono on it reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand.

**(The Next Day)**

Everyone on Team Natsu, minus Wendy and Carla, were currently walking with a large division of mages and soldiers through what seemed like a desert along with Precht and Zeira and passed through a section that had large stone pillars scattered all over the place.

"Are we sure Lumen's information is reliable?" asked Gray as he started to gain a tan, "He did drink a lot of vodka."

"Lumen can't get drunk." said Erza, "He explained to me when we returned from that whole Nirvana incident that he faked getting drunk on our wedding night."

"But if we're going after Mavis's crystal, how do we know it will be here?" asked Happy, who was now completely red.

"We'll just have to trust Lumen." said Natsu, who looked completely like a girl, while Lucy didn't look sure.

Prechrt stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" asked Zeira.

"Up there!" called out Precht and everybody looked up to see Naruto was indeed on one of the stone pillars above them.

However, Naruto wasn't dressed like he was before. Instead, he was dressed in aa blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. Over that, he wore a crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs.

* * *

"Look at them." said Naruto to Mavis's spirit next to him, "Hopelessly grasping at the chance to stop me."

"Think about what you're doing." said Mavis, "Killing them won't get you any closer to Zeref."

"I know he's watching and this should peak his interest." said Naruto coldly.

"I can't stop you but just don't take too long." said Mavis as she turned away.

Naruto smiled and vanished from the top of the stone pillar. He reappeared about a hundred yards away from the alliance and glared at them.

"As you wish, my Priestess." said Naruto sternly.

A large group of storm clouds appeared overhead and Naruto slowly began to walk forward. He began to slowly pick up the pace before he broke into a run. The soldiers and mages roared as they all ran toward Naruto while Erza held Natsu back to prevent her from joining in.

Just as the two parties were about to meet, dozens of soldiers and mages went flying into the air. Bodies flew up over the heads of the other like they were nothing as Naruto spin kicked a man's jaw off from his head then used him as a stepping stool to jump further into the field of men. He effortlessly fought them off as he moved along without using any magic.

"Why aren't you letting me fight?" asked Natsu of Erza.

"Look at him." said Erza as she watched Naruto fight, "He's not even using magic and he's on a completely different level than all of these people. If you joined right now, you would get yourself killed."

Naruto managed to get a hold of a sword and began cutting down solder and mage one after the other. A mage threw a knife at Naruto with an exploding spell on it but he caught the knife as he continued to fight and peelled the spell off the knife and placed it on a soldier before throwing the knife back and killing the mage who threw it at him. He then kicked the soldier with the spell on him away just moments before he exploded and sent a large cloud of smoke and sand into the air.

Naruto contineud fighting and eventually broke the sword from so much use before breaking a man's arm then jumping to avoid a mage that tried to grab his legs from underground. He kicked the soldiers on either side of him away and stabbed the mage in the ground with his broken sword. He then somehow aquired a naginata and began moving faster and slaughtering more and more people before he broke it in half and tossed one half to the side.

Once he was finished using the sword, he dodged the magic sword of one of the soldiers and grabbed his neck as he partially transformed into a dragon, the soldier's neck burning from the contact with Naruto's scales.

"Do you want to dance too?" asked Naruto before he was sent flying back by a spear of flames.

Zeira panted as she glared at Naruto and he met her gaze.

"Don't underestimate us, Naruto!" she shouted at him.

"A pity." muttered Naruto as he stood up straight and hung his head, "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to bring back this kind of forgotten art."

He brushed off the armor on his left shoulder and made a hand sign.

_"Katon..."_ he thought, _"Gōka Mekkyaku__."_

He suddenly breathed out a large wall of flames that Natsu smirked at this and tried to get to get. She managed to reach it but found that he wasn't able to eat it.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy.

All the available mages cast water magic while Gray helped with his Ice Make and they put out the flames to find that Natsu was a little burned.

"What were those flames?" asked Natsu of Naruto through the thick steam, "Why wasn't I able to eat them?"

"Eat them?" asked Naruto before he realized what Natsu was talking about, "I see. A Fire Dragon Slayer. To answer your question, that was an ancient technique that magic was created from."

He then jumped into the air and many large fireballs appeared around him and pounded into the army, killing many. Naruto went back to fighting with a sword but was stopped from killing a man when ice sprouted between the blade and flesh. Naruto quickly jumped back to avoid the ice as it chased him.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" shouted Natsu as she breathed fire down from above Naruto thanks to Happy's help.

Erza held her arm out to Naruto and gripped him with her magic and sent him flying into Natsu's attack. However, it was all for naught as a rib cage covered into crimson flames of energy appeared over Naruto and shielded him from the attack. It was followed by a fist that sent Natsu and Happy flying and was joined by an entire body that could tower over dragons. Happy managed to stop himself from flying away while Precht noticed something.

"His eyes." said Precht as he started into the pure red eyes with a strange design in them, "He's doing something with his eyes."

The creature that Naruto summoned gained sword of energy and split into four arms that brought the swords down and killed dozens of people. Naruto then noticed the creature was struggling to move and guessed someone was using telekinesis to try and stop it before he was pulled out of the creature's rib cage by a chain going through his leg and thrown towards Zeira, who had a giant ball of flames in her hand. She threw it at Naruto but then something happened that no one expected.

The chain binding Naruto shattered and he had absorbed the flames with his bare hand while eyes eyes turned purple and gained rings around the pupil.

"I said that I wouldn't harm Fairy Tail until after I had destroyed the rest of Fiore." said Naruto calmly, "But she told me not to take too long and this is starting to drag on."

Naruto jumped onto another stone pillar and landed next to Mavis.

"I never knew you were this strong." she said to Naruto, "Where did you get that power?"

* * *

Grandeeney landed in the ruins of what seemed to be a temple and let Wendy, whose hair was now completely grey, and Carla, who was turning black, off. They then proceeded further into the ruins and down an inclining slope. Once they got to the bottom, they passed through a broken archway and came upon a sight that stunned Wendy and Carla. A beautiful woman with long blond hair the same color as Lumen's and Naruto's wearing robes of what was probably great value was frozen in a diamond crystal.

**"This is where I come in."** said Grandeeney as she let out a calm breath and bowed her head as the crystal began glowing a little.

**"Honorable dragon, why have you awakened me from the afterlife?"** asked a gentle and caring voice.

**"Forgive me, Priestess."** apologized Grandeeney, **"But we are at war with the child you entrusted to Igneel and I and some humans from the future used a book from the archives and were sent back here."**

**"That is a great emergency but I'm afraid that I cannot help you."** said the Priestess.

"Please!" begged Wendy, "There has to be something we can do to get back to our own time!"

**"A child of yours, noble dragon?"** asked the Priestess.

**"She is one of the humans that was sent back."** said Grandeeney, **"If you have anything that can help us, we beg of you to share your wisdom with us."**

After a moment of silence, Wendy began to get worried that they weren't going to get an answer.

**"Once the time the book was written for expires, they shall be returned to their time."** explained the Priestess, **"However, my son has brought a terrible power back to this world."**

"What do you mean?" asked Carla.

* * *

Naruto smiled down at the people below him as a tear in the fabric of space appeared behind him.

* * *

**"Chakra."** said the Priestess, **"He has brought Chakra back into the world."**

**"With all due respect Priestess, Chakra died out eons before the cycle of the Priestesses began."** said Grandeeney.

**"Magic was created from Chakra and spread throughout the world."** explained the Priestess, **"And my son has freed the most evil creature from her prison. A creature so powerful that not even Zeref could stop her."**

"Does this creature have a name?" asked Wendy.

* * *

"About time you show up, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." said Naruto as he and Mavis looked back at her.

"I never thought the reincarnation of one of the people who sealed me would also be the one to free me." said Kaguya as she looked down at Naruto before she looked down at the army below, "What is this?"

"A war." said Naruto coldly, "A war that needs to be ended. The six strongest and the red cat down there are off limits.

"And I should listen to you why?" asked Kaguya.

"Because you care for this world and humanity has lost its ability to control itself." said Naruto, "Besides, you owe me for freeing you."

"Very well." said Kaguya after a moment of thought.

* * *

"Who is that woman?" asked Lucy as they all stared at the woman that had appeared behind Naruto.

An instant later, it got insanely hot and everyone of the soldiers and mages screamed. She looked around and saw that space had warped so they were standing in a volcano and while she and the others of Fairy Tail were safe, the soldiers and mages were on fire as they melted into the magma.

"Wh-What is this?" asked Precht in shock.

"That woman!" shouted Erza, "Natsu, stop that woman!"

"Let's go, Happy!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" shouted Happy as he shot toward the woman.

"Shinra Tensei." said Naruto as he got between Natsu and the woman with his open hand out to Natsu.

Natsu and Happy were sent flying toward the magma before the climate shifted to that of a snow topped mountain. Natsu and Happy rolled down the mountain and were both covered in a giant snowball that melted the instant it hit Zeira, drenching her.

"Naruto, we know what Mavis felt when she died!" shouted Zeira, "We know about how she felt! Please stop this!"

Naruto looked down at the snow as Mavis placed a hand on his shoulder. Frostmourne appeared in his hand and he stepped away from Mavis.

"Please, forgive me, Priestess." said Naruto as he stabbed Mavis with Frostmourne, surprising her.

Zeira and Precht gasped as Mavis became visible to all of them and was absorbed into the blade. The blade glowed brilliantly with light and everyone shielded their eyes but once the light had died, Naruto and the woman were nowhere to be found and they were back in Magnolia.

"When did we get here?" asked Gray.

"That woman must've sent us back here." deduced Precht, "For now, we must inform Yury and Warrod of this."

They all headed back to the guild and found that everyone was awake but glaring at Lumen as he continued to drink.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yury when he noticed them, "I thought you all were part of the scouting army."

"We were but they were all killed." said Erza and getting the attention of everyone in the guild but Lumen, "This woman was there and she could somehow change out surroundings."

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." said Lumen as he finished his twentifth bottle of vodka, "The Maiden in the Moon. The Rabbit Goddess. Demon. The Goddess of the Moon. Take your pick of nickname. She appears countless times in dragon legends."

"But who is she?" asked Natsu.

"We can answer that." said Carla as she and Wendy entered the guild, "But we should probably talk in private."

They all headed into the back while Erza had to drag Lumen away from his booze that he reached for like a child trying to reach for its favorite toy. They entered Precht's office and Wendy took a deep breath.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is a being from the moon who came to the planet during a time of endless war." she explained, "In a bid to stop the fighting, she ate the fruit of the Shinju Tree. A tree that bore one fruit every thousand years and was forbidden to be eaten. By doing so, she gained the power of Chakra, a type of energy that combines physical and spiritual energy, and use it to end war."

"Eventually, she grew to view humanity as unable to change its ways and put them all under an endless illusion." said Carla, "It wasn't until her sons saw their mother's work and tried to stop her. However, she was so angry that the power of Chakra had been passed on to them that she merged with the Shinju and became a creature know as the Ten-Tails. Her sons managed to defeat her and sealed her in the moon."

"Then thousands of years later, she was freed but the transmigrants of her grandsons managed to seal her again after a long battle." finished Wendy.

"To be able to stop all war in the world is insane." said Zeira.

"But if she can also trap everyone in an illusion then she is very dangerous." said Precht, "Is there a way to defeat her now?"

"We'd need to find the transmigrants of her grandsons and have them fight her." said Carla, "But what are the odds of that happening?"

"You can give that option up." said the disgruntled Lumen, "Naruto is the transmigrant of her grandson Asura so it would be impossible to bring the other into the picture."

"There has to be a way though!" declared Natsu.

"I would go after Frostmourne." suggested Lumen as he lied down to take a nap.

"Frostmourne?" asked Gray.

"It's a cursed sword that's said to have been wielded by Zeref." explained Erza, "Any who are killed by the blade have their soul absorbed into it to increase its own power."

"How do you know that?" asked Warrod.

"I'm an expert when it comes to swords." replied Erza, "But that sword also corrupts the weilder and turns them evil."

"So if we could just destroy that sword then Naruto should go back to normal!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Good luck." said Yury sarcastically, "Naruto keeps that sword on him at all times and never lets it leave his sight."

"Lumen, any ideas?" asked Happy before they all heard snoring.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Erza as she kicked Lumen in the head.

She fell down and grabbed her throbbing foot as Lumen woke up and began nursing the bump on his head.

"To answer your question, only Sacrifar could probably break Frostmourne." said Lumen, "But that's not going to be possible."

"Why not?" asked Zeira.

Lumen went up to Gray and tried to punch him but phased right through.

"This is just a projection of my mind." explained Lumen as he pulled his hand back, "Only those I've shared my magic with or Dragon Slayers are able to be touched by me."

"So, where is Sacrifar?" asked Lucy.

"Hasn't been forged yet in this time." said Lumen, "It requires the blood of a particular dragon and the Priestess to forge it as she is the only one who knows how besides myself."

"I'll do it." said Erza, "I'll forge Sacrifar."

"Do you even realize what you're getting into?" asked Lumen, "The process of forging a Dragon Blood Sword is extremely dangerous and time consuming. Not to mention you have to get the dragon to agree to give you his blood."

"How hard could it be to get the blood of a dragon?" asked Gray.

"The dragon is Acnologia." stated Lumen plainly.

Everyone but Natsu and Happy froze at the name and Lumen looked away.

"Who's Acnologia?" asked Natsu.

"According to legend Acnologia was a Dragon Slayer that fought in the Dragon Civil War and slaughtered any dragon he could get his hands on before turning into one himself." explained Precht, "He's called the Dragon King and anyone who has encountered him since has never been heard from again."

"You may know him as the dragon that mangled Gilldarts." said Lumen as Natsu and Happy froze.

Lumen sighed and reached under his cape and pulled out a black lacrima. He tossed it to Erza and she caught it.

"What's this?" asked Erza.

"Crush that and it will make Acnologia come to you." said Lumen, "Then, summon my dragon counterpart and have him beat Acnologia into submission. Also, before your forge Sacrifar, since your not the Priestess, you'll have to get the blessing of the Council of Nine as protection from the magic produced by the Forge of the Ancients."

"Hold on, what was that part about the crystal?" asked Erza.

Lumen sighed and shook his head.

"Just go with Wendy and Grandeeney and she'll take care of everything." said Lumen as he noticed he was fading, "Looks like my time is up. I leave everything to you guys. Lucy, before I go, give your Zodiac Keys to Precht and then talk to the King of Fiore about using the Ecplise Gate about a hundred years from now."

He then faded away and Erza looked at the crystal while Lucy looked at her Zodiac Keys.

* * *

"This is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." said Naruto as he introduced Kaguya to the rest of Tartarus, "And as of this moment, the second in command of Tartarus."

"Bullshit!" shouted Jackel, "Why should we follow that old hag?!"

Jackel turned to a pile of ash a moment later and Naruto looked away.

"That is why." said Kaguya as Lammy swept up Jackel and went to revive him.

"All of you, leave us." said Naruto firmly as the other demons of Tartarus bowed and left the room.

"You run a tight ship around here." said Kaguya.

"I have to." said Naruto, "That's how we demons work. Whoever is the strongest leads."

Kaguya pulled Naruto into a motherly embrace and gently stroked his hair.

"As my thank you for freeing me, I won't let any harm come to you." promised the Rabbit Goddes.

**(An Hour Later)**

"That stupid brat!" shouted Jackel as he kicked the tube he had just climbed out of, "We're itching for blood and yet we aren't allowed to leave the damn castle!"

"The time he spent with the humans has made him soft." said Tempesta, "He can't be allowed to continue leading Tartarus."

"But none of us are strong enough to face him alone." commented Sayla, "How do you think we're supposed to get rid of him?"

"Simple." said Mard, "We set a trap. Once, he's gone, I will lead us out of this hell he's placed us in and into one where we can be reunited with Zeref."

"Anything to get rid of that fool who calls himself out leader." said Jackal as the others agreed while Kyouka remained silent and watched them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Origins: The Beings From Another Time

**The Beings From Another Time**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza and Wendy hopped off Grandeeney while Carla landed next to them and the Dragon Shuriken appeared in Erza's hand. She took a deep breath and threw it into the air.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as countless stars gathered and formed Lumen's dragon self, who was now covered in armor.

**"This presence..."** said Grandeeney as she and the dragon gazed at each other, **"It has been a long time since I've seen you like this, my son."**

**"Mother..."** whispered the dragon.

"Excuse me!" called out Carla, "But we do have something we need to get done!"

**"Very well."** said the dragon as it flew up into the air, **"Summon him."**

Erza held up the lacrima and shattered it. The fragments turned to a dust that was carried on the wind and an instant later they heard an inhumane roar even for a dragon and looked far into the distance to see a pitch black dragon with blue markings flying toward them.

**"Been a long time, Acnologia!"** shouted Lumen's dragon form as it flew toward Acnologia with blinding speed.

He tackled Acnologia through a mountain and both began fighting.

"Aren't you going to help, Kaa-san?" asked Wendy.

**"No."** said Grandeeney, **"This is between the two of them. This is between him and his brother."**

"B-Brother?" asked Erza in shock.

Both dragons fired a Dragon Roar and the beams met in the middle, creating a huge explosion.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his nap with Kyouka and Sayla and noticed that they both had a blanket over them.

"How was your nap?" asked Kaguya as she walked over to Naruto with a platter of food.

"Uh..." said Naruto in disbelief.

Kaguya sat the platter down on Naruto's lap and he looked at it.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"A snack." said Kaguya, "I thought you'd be hungry."

Naruto picked up the rice with his chopsticks and looked at it for a moment before putting it in his mouth. An instant later, he was shoveling the food into his mouth and Kaguya smiled. Once Naruto finished, he let out a sigh and fell back onto this bed.

"I haven't eaten like that in centuries." said Naruto as Kaguya chuckled, "Why did you try to take all the Chakra in the world from everyone?"

Kaguya lowered her head and frowned.

"When someone gains that kind of power, it changes them." confessed Kaguya, "I knew that if others acquired that power that it could corrupt them. When my sons were born, I didn't want Chakra to spread so that corrupt people could be taught to use this power. So, you can guess what happened."

Naruto cut his finger and looked at the sparkling blood coming from the cut. He stuck it into Kaguya's mouth and she went wide eyed. He removed it a moment later and stared sadly at Kaguya.

"Will you help me?" asked Naruto, "Will you help me change the world?"

"Of course." said Kaguya.

"Thanks." said Naruto before he noticed Kyouka stirring, "You better go before she wakes up."

Kaguya bowed and vanished.

**(Back in the Present)**

Lumen walked through the tunnels under Crocus with the King's young daughter, Hisui, and two Zodiac Keys in his hand.

"Why are you opening that door now?" asked Hisui.

"I'm going to reach into the past and pulled out some people whose help is needed about a hundred years ago." explained Lumen as he went up to the Eclipse Gate and found that all of Lucy's keys were there but they looked extremely old.

Lumen inserted the last two Keys and turned one. The rest quickly followed and the doors opened to an extremely bright light. Lumen reached inside and felt his hand on a person's shoulder then pulled them through.

**(Back in the Past)**

Erza wailed in pain as her hands burned from the flames while Wendy and Carla watched from a safe distance with Grandeeney. They were currently inside a volcano after Erza had opted out of getting the Council of Tens' blessing in exchange for more time to forge Sacrifar.

"Erza-san, you have to stop!" shouted Wendy.

"No!" shouted back Erza, "I can keep going!"

She poured Acnologia's blood onto the flames and roared in pain again as the flames turned black and got white hot.

**"I told her that it was dangerous to forge a Dragon Blood Sword without the blessing of the Council of Ten."** said Grandeeney, **"It's even more dangerous since she might not be the Priestess."**

"Might?" asked Carla.

**"Before Mavis, the Dragon Priestess was reincarnated every hundred years."** explained Grandeeney, **"However, it took almost three hundred for Mavis to be found by Naruto as the Priestess. This is a true test of her soul. If she survives this, then she is the Priestess."**

"And if not?" asked Wendy as the ground began to shake.

**"Move!"** shouted Grandeeney.

Carla pulled her wings out and grabbed Wendy as the volcano erupted.

"Erza!" shouted Wendy in dismay.

**"Don't worry."** assured Grandeeney as they flew away from the ash and smoke of the volcano, **"The volcano erupting is part of the forging process. Since it hasn't stopped yet, it will stop either when the sword is finished or she runs out of enough magic to stop resisting the pain and then dies."**

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto looked at his new armor and was handed the sheathed Frostmourne by Kaguya while all the members of Tartars watched and several members smiled.

"Rejoice." said Naruto to all the members of Tartarus, "Today, several of you will be allowed to leave and cause chaos and dismay that will bring an end to this war in three days."

Everyone but Mard seemed surprised by this but none the less, they were all eagar to kill. Naruto walked along the line several times before he punched everyone but Jackal, Kyouka, and Mard hard in the stomach.

"Congratulations, those of you not doubled over can choose one of the three places to go to and kill there." said Naruto before he left with Kaguya.

"Well, this is perfect." said Mard, "The trap will be sprung the moment he draws that sword and he'll be far away from us."

"And we get to kill as well!" cheered Jackal.

"You know if he survives that he's going to come after you since you're the only one who can come up with that kind of trap." said Kyouka to Mard.

"He won't have time." said Mard slyly, "I've always wanted a new stature to go with my giant floating crystal. And if he does manage to get back here, Jackal placed mines on the crystal to destroy it and that pathetic Priestess's body."

He and Jackal left the room with Jackal laughing while Kyouka narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Everyone who was still at the Fairy Tail Guild looked over a map showing them troop movements over real time when suddenly...

"We've just lost five whole division!" exclaimed Warrod.

"What?!" asked Precht and Yury in shock as they rushed over to the map and saw almost all their forces had vanished in an instant.

"How is this possible?" asked Yury.

"You don't think that Naruto allowed the rest of Tartarus to enter the war?" asked Precht.

"We're in big trouble." said Warrod, "That leaves us with only us here in Magnolia."

They all suddenly saw a bright light before everything collapsed around them.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

"I have to say, Zeira, this is really cool." said Lucy as they rode Zeira's enlarged bird back toward Magnolia after a patrol, "Although..."

"Ugh..." groaned Natsu as she got air sick.

"Yeah." said Zeira, "Naruto taught me this technique. It's very good for getting around long distances."

All of their guild marks began burning and all of them grunted while it was enough to distract Natsu from his motion sickness.

"What's going on?" asked Gray as he winced, "Why are our guild marks like this?"

"They're only supposed to be like that when the guild is..." tailed off Zeira before she grabbed her bird even tighter, "Hold on! Meteor!"

The bird glowed golden and shot off faster as the others held on for dear life while Happy was barely able to keep up. They all stared in horror as Magnolia was now just a bunch of ruins and the Fairy Tail building was barely standing. They landed and just couldn't believe what had happened as Zeira's bird shrunk and landed on her shoulder.

"I thought Naruto said he wouldn't attack Magnolia until he'd destroyed the rest of the country." said Happy.

"And I did." said Naruto as they all turned around and saw him standing about twenty feet away with Kaguya right behind him.

"Naruto, why?!" shouted Zeira, "How could you do this to our home again?!"

"My home was destroyed when this world of magic took away my wife." said Naruto calmly.

"We know Mavis was afraid when she died." said Lucy.

"But do you know how I felt?" asked Naruto.

"How you felt?" asked Natsu.

"When the life mate of a dragon dies, the dragon not only feels what happens to his mate but also could undergo a change." explained Naruto.

"What kind of change?" asked Gray.

"Their magic can change." said Naruto, "I'm sure you've all heard the story of the Dragon of the Stars. Where a dragon appeared and ended the war by himself."

"Of course." said Happy.

"As you probably know, that dragon was me but do you know what war that was?" asked Naruto, "It was the Dragon Civil War and it was started over the death of the Dragon Priestess, the woman who gave birth to me and my twin brother, Menma. However, you may know him as Acnologia."

Everyone gasped and took a step back from Naruto as he held up a silver necklace.

"The Dragon Priestess's body is normally frail so should she give birth to twins, a spell is cast to slow the incubation of one twin so she can give birth to the other." explained Naruto, "I had finished incubating when Menma was ten and just moments after my birth, he killed our mother."

"But why would he do that?!" shouted Natsu, "Why would Acnologia kill his own mother?!"

"For her blood." said Naruto, "When a human is raised by dragons and taught Dragon Slayer Magic, over time, their bodies begin to change and eventually, they become dragons themselves."

"So, I'll eventually turn into a dragon?" asked Natsu.

"Yes." said Naruto, "However, Menma was dying and the only hope he had to live was to become a dragon. Bathing in the blood of dragons not only increases a Dragon Slayer's power but also hastens the process of becoming one. But according to dragon lore, the blood of the Dragon Priestess can turn any human that drinks it into a dragon instantly."

"So... Acnologia killed his own mother just to become a dragon?" asked Lucy.

"After he killed her, he tried to dispose of me but I was saved by Igneel and Grandeeney." explained Naruto, "They raised me and once I saw a woman suffer a miscarriage due to being in the final major battle of the Dragon Civil War, I turned into a dragon by sheer will and gave the woman back her child."

"How does Mavis play into this?" asked Zeira.

"The Dragon Priestess, all the dragons and humans, and Mavis." said Naruto sadly, "They all had the same look in their eyes and all had the same thought when they died. I don't want to see this kind of a world of magic. Once Mavis died, I promised that I would grant her last wish and end this world."

He snapped his fingers and the ground shook as the people before him fell to the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Gray, "Why do I feel so weak?"

"It... feels like I'm losing power." said Lucy.

"What you feel is my creation." explained Naruto as he walked up to them, "What you feel is FACE. A power that can wipe out magic."

He stopped over Zeira and she glared up at him.

"You looked much better when you were dead." said Naruto.

"Wh-What?" asked Zeira in surprise.

"When we retook Magnolia from Blue Skull, you died in that battle and I brought you back as the power of life was within my realm of control." said Naruto, "Do you want to know how you survived when Blue Skull attacked Red Lizard? It was because I healed. After you died the second time, I allowed you to continue living on but now I shall take back the life I gave you."

He reached for Frostmourne when Zeira's bird began pecking his head.

"Spyro!" shouted Zeira.

"Annoying pest!" shouted Naruto as he backhanded the bird into a building and it slumped to the ground.

"SPYRO!" shouted Zeira in tears.

"You're not even worthy of my sword." said Naruto as he grabbed Zeira by the throat and lifted her off her feet while his right hand turned into a claw.

"ZEIRA!" shouted everyone else as Naruto trust his claw toward her.

A glowing chain suddenly wrapped around Naruto's claw and stopped him just mere millimeters from Zeira's face.

"It's not nice to pick on women." came a strong female voice.

They all looked in the direction the chain and come from and saw a woman in her twenties with long red hair in a ponytail and a headband in a defensive stance with the chain wrapped around her arm and actually coming from her flesh.

"Magic shouldn't be possible with FACE active." said Naruto as he dropped Zeira, "So, how are you able to use it?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but his isn't magic." said the woman as she made a hand sign, "This is Chakra."

The chain pulled Naruto away from Zeira and slammed him through some rubble. Kaguya sprung into action and attempted to attack the woman when she was stopped by a giant cat of blue flames with two tails that was standing guard over the woman. Naruto picked himself up off the ground and broke the chain as flew up high into the air and punched the cat right between the eyes, knocking it down.

Naruto rushed up to the woman as she made several hand signs and blew a huge gust of wind at Naruto. He managed to catch himself and took a deep breath before he let out a roar complied with a black beam and white beam.

"Triple Rashomon!" shouted the woman as she planted her palm into the ground and three demonic looking gates shot up from the ground.

The beam hit and was followed by a huge explosion that was contained inside a small area by dozens of seals all over the ground. Naruto was caught up in the explosion along with Kaguya and when the smoke cleared, Kaguya was fine while Naruto looked slightly injured. They cat suddenly shrunk into a woman in her late twenties with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

Her nails extended as she dashed at Kaguya and began swiping at her, just barely missing as Kaguya continued to float back. Chains flew from the woman with red hair and wrapped around Kaguya as the blond turned back into the giant cat and breathed a giant fireball at Kaguya. Naruto got between them and he absorbed the attack.

"Who are those two?" asked Natsu in surprise as Zeira used this chance to got check on Spyro.

"Spyro." said Zeira through her tears as her pet and friend wasn't moving.

"Damn." said Gray as he picked himself up off the ground, "We're completely useless right now."

Lucy looked at Naruto as he and Kaguya continued to fight and took several deep breaths.

A large amount of black and blue spheres appeared in the air around the cat's mouth and converged on a single point and compressed into a single orbs. The cat ate it and the ground beneath it cracked and broke under the weight. It then regurgitated a large orange light that made contact with Naruto, who was having trouble absorbing it and flew high up into the sky with the sphere before it exploded.

Naruto shot out of the smoke and broke the chain restraining Kaguya as he hit them and they shattered. Naruto panted heavily as he got to his feet while Kaguya healed his wounds.

"I see." said Naruto as he smiled and laughed insanely, "You ancient relics can't hope to imagine how powerful I am!"

He drew Frostmourne but dropped it less than a second later as he screamed in pain and grabbed his wrist while his hand burned. Everyone seemed surprised by this as Kaguya rushed to Naruto's side and looked at the severe burns on his hand that slowly began to turn to stone.

"We'll be back." said Kaguya as she pulled Naruto and Frostmourne through a crack in reality and vanished.

Everyone felt their magic return and the entire town returned to normal.

"What the..." asked Happy as they all looked around while the cat made of flames turned back into a woman, "Why is Magnolia back to normal?"

"Solid Illusion." said the woman with red hair, "Naruto can take Illusion Magic and make it feel real."

"Although, it does end when he's not in the immediate area." added the blond.

"Zeira!" exclaimed Lucy as they all looked at Zeira, who was crying over Spyro's lifeless body.

"Spyro." sobbed Zeira.

Lumen appeared behind Zeira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." apologized Lumen, "I'm so sorry."

"Can't you do anything?!" asked Zeira as she looked up at Lumen.

Lumen shook his head as he put his hand through Spyro and Zeira continued to cry.

* * *

Naruto roared in pain as his hand began to turn stone and Kaguya kept it from spreading.

"Just hold still." said Kaguya as Naruto continued to scream in pain.

* * *

Everyone gathered inside a meeting room inside the guild and faced the red head and blond.

"So, I guess we should do introductions." said the red head, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki."

"And I'm Yugito Nii." said the blond, "And we're from about 20,000 years in the past."

"20,000 years?" asked Happy, "How are you two here now?"

"I sent them." said Lumen, "Back in the present time, I pulled them out from the past and sent them back here."

"But how?" asked Yury.

"I used the Eclipse Gate." said Lumen, "It required quite a bit of magic to retrieve and send them each. But I'm also working on trying to bring back another person as well."

"Who?" asked Gray.

"Someone I know can defeat Naruto." said Lumen as he faded away and vanished.

"So, how could use two use magic when we couldn't?" asked Precht.

"It wasn't magic." explained Kushina, "It was Chakra. I believe Naruto told you that magic was derived from a different source. What he was talking about was Chakra."

"What is Chakra?" asked Warrod.

"Chakra is a combination of both the physical and spiritual energy of a person." replied Yugito, "Magic was created by and for people who couldn't use Chakra. Since it barely posed as much danger to a person as Chakra did, it became more popular and Chakra eventually died out."

Lucy noticed Natsu was staring intently at Kushina and Yugito and she tilted his head.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"You two smell funny." commented Natsu before Kushina hit her over the head hard.

"Don't say that about women, 'ttebane!" she shouted.

"Not in a bad way." whined Natsu, "It's just that you two smell like dragons."

"It's because they have creatures inside them that dragons evolved from." said Lumen as he appeared behind them again.

"That was fast." said Happy.

"I've actually haven't talked to you guys for several hours." said Lumen, "But anyway, dragon are the offspring of a different race."

"And those would be?" asked Precht.

"Not telling." said Lumen, "To dragons, names are power. For example, if you called me Naruto, I would have to do what you would have to say but it's useless on the Naruto from this time because he hasn't taken a second name yet. But if you know the true names of the dragon species then you could control every dragon in existence."

"And we won't divulge the name either." said Kushina, "The reason is because it can also control Dragon Slayers. But the name of the creature inside me is named Kurama."

"And the name of the creature inside of me is called Matatabi." said Yugito.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, I have to go retrieve the last person." said Lumen as he vanished again.

**(Back in the Present)**

Lumen opened his eyes as he stopped his projection and walked into a tunnel in the side of a mountain. Torches lit up on the walls as he walked and he entered an enormous room that seemed to be fifty times the size of the mountain it was in. He stopped in the middle of the room then got on his knees and bowed with his head to the floor. The entire room lit up and revealed nine giant statues of different creatures, each with a different number of tails.

"By the ancient laws of our kind, I ask our gods to answer my plea." prayed Lumen.

The eyes of the statues lit up but Lumen kept his head down.

"Reaching out through the realms of Elysium, Damnation, and Earth, I ask that you, the Council of Nine convine and hear my plight." he prayed.

The entire temple shook and dust fell as the statues began to move.

**"It's finally good to be awake after so long!"** said the being with one tail.

**"I have missed getting to stretch my legs."** said the being with five tails.

**"It would appear we have a guest with us."** said the being with three tails as they all looked at Lumen, who remained bowing.

"Honored Council, I have come to you to ask for more power so I can pull a being from the Eclipse Gate." stated Lumen respectfully.

**"And why would you come to us?"** asked the being with two tails, **"You are easily strong enough to pull them out yourself."**

"But I have used up most of my magic to just retrieve two, honored ones." explained Lumen, "I have no power left to use. That is why I came here."

**"And what being do you wish to pull from the Eclipse Gate?"** asked the being with seven tails.

"You should know, my lord." said Lumen as he looked up at the being with nine tails.

**"How do we know you won't abuse this power like you did in the past?"** asked the being with four tails.

"Because I'm not the same person that used it to cause so much death then." explained Lumen, "I'm not going to use this power for war. I'm going to use it to stop it in the past. And I know you'll grant me this power."

**"How so?"** asked the being with eight tails.

"Because, two of you know that you will as well." said Lumen.

**"Well, what do you think?"** asked the being with the two tails to the being with nine.

**(Back in the Past)**

"It had to be Dragonbane." said Warrod, "That's the only thing that could cause that kind of damage to Naruto."

"What's Dragonbane?" asked Lucy.

"It's an herb that is mainly used in cooking." explained Natsu to everyone's surprise, "However, with Dragon Slayers, it makes them sick while it can kill dragons. We can't even touch it without getting injuried."

"And for Naruto to have that kind of reaction, it must have been extremely pure." said Yury, "But how did it get there?"

"You don't think that there's a power struggle in Tartarus right now, do you?" asked Happy.

"Any how, Naruto's been taken out of the equation right now and we have a chance to win this war." said Precht as he looked out at the others inside of Fairy Tail, "Ready for an assault on Tartarus's HQ!"

Everyone in the guild scrambled to relay the orders while Kushina and Yugito watched from the side with frowns.

**(That Night)**

Wendy looked for firewood while Carla was with Grandeeney to check on Erza when she heard breathing. She walked a little further and looked to her left and nearly screamed when she saw Naruto sleeping against the tree next to her. Naruto grunted in pain and Wendy looked at his right arm to see it was almost completely made of stone. Her kind nature got the better of her and she dropped to her knees to begin healing Naruto.

She took several deep breaths as Naruto's arm began to return to normal. After it was finished, Wendy slowly backed away and out of Naruto's line of sight.

"Why?" asked Naruto as he opened his eyes a little, "Why did you help me?"

Wendy stopped and looked at the ground.

"Because, you used to be a good person, Nii-sama." said Wendy, "And I know you still are."

"All this is for Mavis." said Naruto as he looked at Frostmourne, "But I ended up using her as well."

"Nii-sama, this world may not forget your actions but you will return to the way you used to be." said Wendy.

"I just can't see myself like that again." said Naruto, "My magic used to represent life but now it's death. All I can do now is create death."

"You told me one time that no matter how deep the darkness in us is, as long as there are people that care about us, that light will always be there." said Wendy.

"How can there be anyone that cares about me?" asked Naruto, "I've killed countless people and don't regret it."

Wendy lowered her head and rushed back to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I care about you, Nii-sama." said Wendy gently, "Kaa-san cares about you. Igneel cares about you. Natsu cares about you and I'm sure that deep down that your brother cares about you as well."

Naruto placed his hand on the back of Wendy's neck and she passed out in his arms. Naruto gently stroked her hair and laid her against the tree. He removed his jacket and put it over her before looking at Frostmourne. He flicked his wrist and the Dragonbane on the handle flew off as he grabbed it and looked back at Wendy.

"I have already decided." said Naruto as he raised the sword over his head as he stood over Wendy, "This war will end with the death of one person."

With those words, he brought the sword down and the sound of flesh being cut and blood splattering filled the woods.

* * *

**CUE THE EPIC CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Origins: The Walking Dead

**The Walking Dead**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Zeira stood at Spyro's grave and stared at it with emotionless eyes.

"Hey." said Natsu as she walked up next to Zeira.

"Hey." replied Zeira in response.

They both stared at the grave and Natsu looked at the girl.

"Naruto said that Mavis didn't want to see a world of magic." explained Natsu.

"That's just a twisted interpretation of her last wish." said Zeira.

"What was her last wish?" asked Natsu.

"She wanted to see a world where magic wasn't used to kill." said Zeira.

Natsu looked at her hands and frowned.

"That's probably never going to happen." said Natsu, "But I can kind of understand why Naruto would start this war. I lost someone precious to me and was devastated."

"But you didn't start a war." said Zeira as she turned away, "The next time I see Naruto, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Spyro."

She walked off and Natsu looked back at her.

* * *

Kaguya dropped two children in front of Naruto and he scowled down at them.

"Why are you doing this again?" asked Kaguya.

"The Eclipse Gate is the only thing that could have brought those two women here." said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it, "So, I'm going to use a different method to bring people from their era here."

He laid it flat on the ground and made several hand signs. The seals on the scrolls extended and and surrounded the children. As what appeared to be ash and paper covered their bodies, they screamed until they were completely encased and the ash and paper started to take form while Naruto smirked.

**(That Afternoon)**

Everyone in Tartarus was about to hear Mard Gear speak when the doors blew open and they all looked in shock and some in horror as Naruto stepped through the doors while Kaguya glided along behind him.

"How?" asked Mard in shock.

"Dragonbane can only be cured by Sky Dragon Slayer magic and it's a good thing one of those kids was one." said Naruto with a smile before he glared at Mard, "Now, get off my thone and away from that crystal."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Mard with a smile, "You see, I had Jackal place his Curse on it so you can't do anything otherwise your little wife goes boom."

"No, it won't." said Kyouka as they all looked at her, "I removed Jackal's Curse after you two left yesterday."

"Are you stupid, Kyouka?!" exclaimed Jackal as he spun toward her, "We were almost free from that little brat!"

"But he's also the one that originally brought us together to stop the Dragon Civil War before Zeref made us like this." said Kyouka as she gazed at Jackal, "Unlike you two, I don't intend to betray the one who saved our lives."

"I'll deal with you later, Jackal." said Naruto as he glared at Mard, "Kaguya, get the rest of them out of her and to the Cube."

Kaguya bowed and the other members of Tartarus vanished to leave Naruto and Mard. Naruto snapped his fingers and the crystal containing Mavis's body vanished.

"Now, to deal with you, traitor." said Naruto as he made a hand sign and two coffins rose up from the ground between them.

The lids fell off and in an instant, Mard was on the ground in a pool of his own blood as the lids returned onto the coffins and they retreated into the ground.

"Please... have mercy." begged Mard.

"You dare ask for mercy after you attempted to poison me and destroy my wife's body?" asked Naruto in disgust, "I'm not going to kill you but I am going to do something a lot worse to you."

Naruto held out his hand and Mard's body morphed and shrunk into that of a black book that Naruto now held in his hand.

"You can have this back, Zeref." said Lumen as the book floated out of his hand and out the window, "Now, to end this."

He sat on his throne and was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

The castle exploded and everyone ducked for cover. They tried to look through the light and heard a loud humming sound. The light then died instantly and they all looked up and saw no sight of the soldiers or mages around them. They then looked in the middle of where the castle used to be and saw someone sitting on a throne. He was wearing silver and black armor with Frostmourne in his hand and the tip in the ground.

"Who's that?" asked Lucy.

"That's..." exclaimed Prechet.

"Shit." said Yury, "If he's in that form then he must ready to destroy the world."

"Destroy the world?" asked Gray, "What do you mean?"

"The last time Naruto was in that form was when he started the war." said Warrod, "He told us that the next time we see that form is when the end is near."

A large Susano'o appeared around Naruto and both he and Susano'o made three hand signs.

"**Tengai Shinsei."** he declared loudly.

When nothing happened, everyone blinked in confusion.

"What was that?" asked Natsu as she blinked, "Nothing happened."

**"Twenty-four hours."** said Naruto as Susano'o vanished, **"You have twenty-four hours to defeat me before one thousand meteors destroy the planet."**

Kushina and Yugito darted forward but both were stopped by a sword and a khakkhara. They jumped back and stared at who had stopped them.

One had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother, and also had stern facial features. He also wore bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit.

The other had long brown hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He also wore full-body armor like had had the other day and his hair was flowing around his attire.

"I never assumed your descendant would force us to work together, brother." said the boy with long hair.

"I apologize, Nii-sama." said the other boy, "This was not my intention of what would happen when father chose me."

"W-Who are those two?" asked Happy.

"**Indra and Asura Otsutsuki."** said Naruto, **"Mine and my brother's ancestors as well as Kaguya's grandsons."**

"Impossible!" exclaimed Yugito, "How are they here?!"

"Apparently, he used a jutsu that brought us back to life." said Indra as he jerked a thumb toward Naruto.

"Edo Tensei." said Kushina in understanding, "You used Edo Tensei."

**"Life and death is within my power but even I am not ready to give my life just to bring back two brats."** said Naruto as Kaguya reappeared next to him.

"So, you're here as well, grandmother." said Asura as he looked back at Kaguya.

Kaguya teared up at seeing her grandsons before Naruto cleared his throat.

**"I hope you all can tell that FACE isn't active."** said Naruto as they all realized that he was right, **"You can start whenever you wish."**

"Alright!" exclaimed Natsu as her entire body became encased in flames, "I'm going to kick your..."

But she never got to finish as a spear of flames flew over her shoulder and was blocked by Kaguya an inch before it reached Naruto. They all looked at the angry Zeira as she ran forward and had her spear pointed at Naruto's head. Asura and Indra blocked her and she glared deep into where Naruto's eyes would be.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Spyro!" shouted the girl as Naruto just stared at her calmly.

**"Looks like it can't be avoided."** said Naruto, **"Kaguya, if would please do the honors."**

Kaguya nodded and everyone from the current time's Fairy Tail vanished along with Kaguya and Naruto.

"I apologize for what this has come to." said Asura, "We bare you people no hard feelings but we're not in control of our actions right now."

"We won't be going easy on you so you better be ready." said Indra as he drew his sword.

Natsu and Gray rushed forward while Indra and Asura returned the favor as Kushina and Yugito stood back and watched.

* * *

Acnologia furiously flew through the sky when he felt something on his head.

"It may have only been a few days for you but it's been almost a hundred years since we last met to me." said Lumen as he sat down.

The Dragon King shot down the the ground and started thrashing about to try and get Lumen off but with no success.

**"Get off me!"** shouted the dragon after several minutes.

"About time you speak." said Lumen as he hopped off and Acnologia started to take off again.

Lumen muttered something and Acnologia fell to the ground again and could barely move.

**"Release me!"** ordered the dragon.

"Peace, brother." said Lumen as he turned to stare into the dragon's eye, "You know when I'm from and why I came here."

**"I'm not helping some pathetic humans!"** shouted Acnologia.

"I'm not asking you to help them." explained Lumen, "I'm asking for your help in stopping what Naruto has done."

**"You were pathetic back when I killed mother and you still are even in the future!"** shouted the dragon before Lumen stabbed him in the eye.

The dragon roared in pain as Lumen removed the sword then healed the eye.

"I only used the true name of our species to prevent you from leaving." said Lumen, "I just came to ask you one question."

**"And I said no!"** shouted Acnologia, **"Those dragons and humans never respect my power and now I rule over all of them! I could care less about those pathetic insects!"**

"Why did you go first?" asked Lumen and surprising his brother.

**"What?"** asked Acnologia.

"Why were you the one who was chosen to know mother?" asked Lumen in anger as he repeatedly stabbed Acnologia in the eye while the dragon wailed in pain, "Tell me! Tell me why the dragons picked you!"

After two minutes of stabbing, Lumen removed his sword and healed Acnologia's eye again. He panted and dropped Ten Commandments as he fell to his knees.

"All my life, I never envied you." confessed Lumen, "I never wanted your power. I never wanted anything that you had. All I wanted was to be able not to see mother's face as she died."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up into the eyes of his elder brother.

"That image has haunted me for the past four hundred years and I can barely sleep without seeing that face." he explained, "I accept why you did what you did but I cannot accept the fact that you destroyed our family."

He placed a hand next to Acnologia's eye and glared into it.

"You can hate me all you want but I'm the only link you have left to mother." said Lumen, "You loved her more than even I do. Don't let this world end because of your selfishness."

Acnologia glared right back at Lumen and growled.

* * *

**Sorry, people. But I won't reveal what happened to Wendy until the chapter after next.**

**Also, I lied. I decided to put Asura and Indra in here because I wanted to set up for something in a couple of chapters. I'm also putting in someone else and I think it's pretty obvious who it is. I'd also like to remind people that after this arc, nobody else from Naruto will be making an appearance in this story unless I do another arc where they are sent back in time to when the original Naruto existed. But the odds of that happening are slim to none.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Origins: The Beginning of War

**The Beginning of War**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Naruto stared at Mavis's grave on Tenroujima then placed his hand on the glowing sphere. He sobbed a little before he stood up and flew off into the sky.

**(Two Hours Later)**

The atmosphere at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia was completely different. It had only been two days since their guild master had died and Precht took over. No one was talking and everyone just went about their business without speaking to each other. The doors opened and Naruto walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He drank deeply before planting the bottle on the counter and staring it.

"Hey, Naruto." said one of the kids of the guild members, "We all chipped in and got this for ya."

The boy handed Naruto a present and the young dragon opened it to see a picture of him and Mavis on their wedding day. Naruto smiled sadly then ruffled the kid's hair before he went off. Naruto placed his fingers on the glass and ran them over Mavis's face.

"Yo, Naruto!" said Zeira happily, "Come with me on a quest!"

"No thanks." said Naruto as he stared at the picture.

"Come on." whined Zeira, "You need to get your mind off her and have fun. I picked a quest to Akane Resort."

"Mavis always wanted to go there." grumbled Naruto as he took another drink, "I hate not being able to get drunk."

"That's it!" exclaimed Zeira as she grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and dragged him out of the building while he clung onto his vodka and the picture he had been given.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Yury as they watched Zeira leave.

"Mavis's death all hit us hard." said Precht, "He's just taking it especially hard since she was his wife."

"Give him time, Yury." said Warrod, "He'll come around."

**(An Hour Later)**

Naruto and Zeira hopped off of Spyro and landed at the Akane Resort. Spyro shrunk and landed on Zeira's shoulder.

"Go play in the casino until I'm done." ordered Zeira and Naruto silently obeyed.

Naruto silently played some blackjack and soon raked in about 500,000 Jewel. He then went to the craps table and silently played some more and tripled his money. A crowd soon started to gather around Naruto.

"C-Can I get you anything, sir?" asked Zeira's voice before Naruto looked at her.

He blinked and looked at her. She was wearing a bunny outfit and Naruto groaned.

"What now?" asked Zeira in annoyance.

"Mavis once dressed up like that." said Naruto as he rolled the dice and tripled his money again, "Just get me that has alcohol in it from the bar."

Zeira stormed off while Spyro landed on Naruto's shoulder as he gave away his money and started with only a 100 Jewel.

**(That Night)**

Naruto sat in the surf on the beach as he looked out at the moon.

**(Flashback)**

Mavis laughed as she kicked up the water in the surf and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Come on!" goaded Mavis, "It's fun!"

Naruto pulled off his shirt then chased Mavis around while they both laughed.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto cried as Zeira came up to him in her regular clothes.

"Let's go." she said.

Naruto stood up and his wings shot out of his back.

"I'll be back." he said before he flew up high into the sky and Zeira and Spyro looked up at him.

Naruto flew through the skies and darted toward some ancient ruins in the distance. He flew through a cave that would've been impossible to walk through and landed gently in the darkness. The entire place lit up to reveal an enormous library and Naruto started going through all the books.

**(Four Months Later)**

"Do you think he's ever coming back?" asked Yury as he played a game of chess with Precht.

"He always keeps his word." said Zeira as she put her feet up on the bar and sipped her drink while Warrod did a crossword, "Besides, _she's_ still here in a way."

* * *

Naruto ran his hands through his hair as he had a crazy look in his extremely tired and bloodshot eyes. He threw the last book in the library to the ground and let out a roar that sounded like a dragon. He sobbed and punched the table, snapping it in half. He then flew out of the library and after flying about for half an hour, he saw a small castle in the middle of a desert and landed. He opened the front doors and passed under the archway that had the Tartarus guild symbol above it.

**(Three Months Later)**

Kyouka looked at the chained up and naked Naruto, who hadn't said a word to any of them since he'd arrived months ago. He had only spoken two words. Kill me. After that, she had been ordered to use her Curse to kill Naruto but still had not completed her mission as he was still alive.

"Just how hard are you going to be to kill?" asked Kyouka as she increased Naruto's pain then stabbed him in the arm with a knife.

Naruto screamed in pain and cried. He panted and looked up at Kyouka.

"More." said Naruto.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow as she increased Naruto's sense of pain for the one hundredth time and stabbed him in the chest. He coughed up blood then passed out. Kyouka removed the knife and watched as the wound healed instantly. She gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room. As she headed down the hall, she passed a corner where Mard was standing against the wall.

"Still not dead?" asked Mard.

"Every time I give him a killing blow, he heals instantly." reported Kyouka, "Do you think he could be like Zeref?"

"I doubt it." said Mard, "Something is up with him but he's not telling us."

"And I never will." said Naruto as he appeared behind Mard and they both looked at him in shock at how he was there.

"How did you get free?" asked Kyouka as she backed up while Naruto walked toward her.

"You really should clean up the blood you spill or someone could slip out." said Naruto as he pinned Kyouka against the wall by her face and she stared through his fingers at the cold and dead eyes, "You've grown stronger since I was last here, Kyouka."

He removed his hand and Kyouka fell to the ground, trying to get her nerves back.

"And you seem to be doing well for yourself, Mard." said Naruto calmly.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't fulfil your request." said Mard as he bowed to Naruto.

"I knew you would fail anyway." said Naruto as he looked away, "There are only two ways that I can die and they're so complicated that even I have a hard time explaining them."

"I heard you got married." said Mard.

Mard instantly regretted that statement as Naruto's hand turned into a claw and he tore a hole through Mard's chest.

"She died seven months ago." said Naruto coldly as he removed his hand and Mard's corpse fell to the ground, "I'll take this worthless piece of trash to Lamy."

Kyouka tried to relax as Naruto disappeared down the dark hall but couldn't keep the feeling of fear from coursing through her body.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

A Lamy skipped about a room full of tanks when Mard was tossed in front of her.

"Bring him back." stated the now clothed Naruto as he turned away and walked off.

Lamy grabbed Mard's wrist and went about bringing him back to life.

* * *

Naruto went into Sayla's chambers and found her lying on her bed.

"Been a long time, Sayla." said Naruto.

"It has been." said Sayla as she sat up and looked at Naruto.

"How have things been since I left?" asked the young dragon.

"We're no closer to killing Zeref." reported Sayla.

Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"We will some day." said Naruto, "But we will be filling our spare time very soon."

He left and Sayla fell back down onto her bed.

"Welcome back, Master." she muttered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto strolled down a hall when he tilted his head to the side and dodged a ball of energy that exploded when it made contact with the wall.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Jackal." said Naruto as he turned around to face the boy that was about his age.

"Heh, you look like shit!" said Jackal.

"You don't look any better." said Naruto as he stared calmly at Jackal.

"What have you been doing since we last saw you?" asked Jackal as he calmed down a little.

"Let's see." said Naruto as he looked up at the ceiling, "I wandered the planet. Got married. Became a widower after just several weeks. Then for the past three months I've been having Kyouka torture me."

"You're not that hyperactive brat we all used to know." said a man wearing a cloak behind Naruto.

"Hello, Tempesta." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry for you loss." said Tempesta.

"Thank you." said Naruto, "Now, is the library still where I remember it?"

"Of course." said Tempesta.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he headed toward the library.

"Why would he go to that library?" asked Jackal of his fellow demon, "Couldn't he just use the ones that the Dragons have?"

"It doesn't have knowledge of everything." said Tempesta, "If he's looking in our archives, then it must have to have been something only Zeref knew."

Naruto entered the library and went to a particular section before he got to reading.

**(Five Months Later)**

Yury, Precht, Warrod, and Zeira were returning from a mission, at night, they did together when a scent reached their noses.

"Does anyone else smell that?" asked Zeira, "It smells like something's burning."

The looked over a hill that had Magnolia on the other side and all their faces turned to ones of horror as they ran up the hill. Their fears were realized when they saw that all of Magnolia was ablaze.

"No way." said Yury in disbelief before they all ran into the city.

They ran through the burning buildings and rubble as they tried to return to the guild when they caught sight of a being in armor standing in the middle of a field of burning corpses. The being raised its head to look at them before it turned away and shifted into the form of someone who they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Naruto, what's going on?!" shouted Precht.

They got no response as Naruto walked through the flames and vanished.

"Did Naruto do all of this?" asked Warrod as they continued on to the guild to find it was completely okay but the doors were wide open.

When they went inside, Zeira emptied her stomach on Yury's shoes at the sight of all the mangled corpses and the smell of decomposing bodies hit ehr head on. They then noticed a hole in the ground they all looked at each other.

"What could he want down there?" asked Yury.

"He couldn't be..." said Precht as they all rushed down the hole and Zeira had Spyro grow to help slow their descent and they landed in front of a large set of double doors that were open.

Inside, Naruto stood in front of a large crystal that housed the body of someone they all knew. Zeira's anger burned as her hands were covered in flames and she ran at Naruto.

"Naruto, how dare you kill all of our friends!" shouted Zeira as she tried to punch him.

Naruto grabbed her wrist then punched her in the gut. For an instant, Zeira remained their as she hacked up blood before she shot like a bullet back past the others and past the doors.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" shouted Warrod, "Why did you attack Magnolia?!"

"It's not just Magnolia." said Naruto as he turned back to Mavis's body, "This entire world is corrupt."

"What do you mean?" asked Yury.

"This... world of magic." explained Naruto, "Magic is supposed to bring hope and yet it is only used to kill."

He placed a hand on the crystal and cried.

"Let me take you, Priestess." said Naruto with a smile at the crystal, "Let me take you away from these monsters."

The crystal glowed brightly then it vanished almost instantly to reveal that it had vanished.

"You shouldn't have died." said Naruto as he looked up, "You should have been able to stay here and save this world."

He then slowly turned around and shifted into his armored form and two energy swords appeared in his hands.

**"Now, I shall fulfill your final wish."** he muttered, **"I shall make a world where magic isn't used to kill."**

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto calmly sat on his throne as his old friends from Fairy Tail took their time in planning how to attack him. He finally had enough waiting and gripped the handle of Frostmourne.

**"Stay back, Kaguya."** said Naruto as he stood up.

"You're going to fight us yourself?" asked Yury.

**"It's the least I can do."** said Naruto as he looked at them, **"I hate seeing those I'm close to die but it must happen if Mavis's final wish is to come true. I have no regrets about this."**

The four mages go ready as Naruto raised his sword.

**"I'm not gonna hold back this time."** he told them.

"We're not either." said Precht.

"You're going to pay for killing Spyro!" shouted Zeira in a rage.

"We're sorry, Naruto." apologized Warrod.

They all ran at each other and Naruto lowered his head a little.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we get to find out what happened to Wendy. Stay tuned for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Origins: Roaring Dragons

**Roaring Dragons! Lumen vs Naruto**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu and Gray grunted as they struggled to get up as Asura and Indra stood over them.

"We told you that you were getting in over your heads during the fight." said Indra as he and Asura looked down on Natsu and Gray.

"Damn it." said Gray as he struggled to push himself up.

**"I must admit that you two finished a lot later than I expected."** said Naruto as he and Kaguya reappeared along with his throne.

"Where are the others?" asked Lucy.

**"You mean these four?"** asked Naruto as he snapped his fingers.

Everyone from Fairy Tail stared in horror at the sight of the bodies of Yury, Precht, Warrod, and Zeira fell onto the ground and remained motionless.

**"I told them I wasn't going to hold back but they did manage to give me a workout."** said Naruto.

"They were your friends!" shouted Natsu as she staggered to her feet.

**"Friends?"** asked Naruto, **"Don't make me laugh. My friends would have understood why I have to do this. They would have stood by me no matter what I did."**

"You're just a sick bastard!" shouted Natsu as she glared daggers at Naruto, "The legends about you say that you're a saviour but you're nothing but a devil! Mavis would have been better off without you!"

Everyone suddenly felt it extremely hard to breathe as Naruto stared at Natsu.

**"Don't you ever speak of her again, you pathetic half-breed."** said Naruto as he held out his hand and fired a large beam at Natsu that tore through Indra and Asura.

"Natsu!" exclaimed everyone as the beam was mere inches away.

A shadow appeared between Natsu and the beam as a large familiar sword cut through it. The beam was drawn into the sword as the shadow held Natsu back and the beam vanished completely a moment later.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Lucy in relief.

Naruto and Lumen stared at each other for a few moments before Lumen threw Natsu back and he punched Indra and Asura away as they reformed.

"This is a surprise." said Naruto as he shifted back into his human form and leaned on the arm of his throne, "I have to fight myself. How many people can say that?"

"Lumen, what are you doing here?" asked Yugito as she and Kushina came up on either side of him.

"I was worried about you all messing up the timeline even more so I came through the Eclipse Gate myself along with someone and convinced another person to help us." explained Lumen.

"Who?" asked Kushina.

A black blur darted past them and Kaguya barely managed to catch the left fist of a Naruto with black hair.

"Menma." said Naruto calmly.

"Hello, weakling." said Menma as he kicked Kaguya away and swiped his right claw at Naruto.

The throne was destroyed and Naruto reappeared next to Kaguya as Indra and Asura appeared along side them and they faced the four other people that could still fight.

_"Incredible."_ thought Lucy, _"You can almost feel the tention between them."_

Lumen looked off to the side and nodded before he turned back to Naruto.

"Looks like we're evenly matched up, little shit." said Menma to Naruto with a smile.

"Oh really?" asked Naruto as he reached behind his back and revealed twelve golden keys in his hands.

"Those are the Zodiac Keys!" exclaimed Lucy.

Lumen tossed them into the air and they all formed a circle of light that glowed brightly.

"Hirake, Junimon no Tobira." said Naruto, "Zodiac."

There was a flash of light and Menma sprung into action. When the light died eleven lights were vanishing while Menma had Virgo by the throat.

"Virgo!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Menma, let her go so we can get this over with." said Lumen as he folded his arms.

"Fine." said Menma as he tossed Virgo in the air then punched her hard in the gut.

Virgo coughed hard then vanished in a golden light.

"I think this would go a lot easier if we didn't have so many people here." said Naruto as blood flew into the sky from behind Lumen and the others.

They all looked over their shoulders and Lumen went wide eyed as he watched the blood flowed out of the fatal wounds on Natsu and the others. They turned back just as Frostmourne started glowing.

"Now, I think we should all have our own place to battle." stated Naruto as they all vanished.

* * *

Menma and Indra stood across each other in a craggy region and stared each other.

"Let's see how strong this incartion of me is." said Indra as he drew his sword and activated his Sharingan.

"I just want you to know that I'm nothing like that little piss stain is." said Menma as he drew a sword as well and darted toward Indra.

* * *

Kushina and Yugito stared at Asura and the boy lowered his head.

"You two are jinchuriki, aren't you?" asked Asura.

"You can tell?" asked Kushina.

"My father was one and I can tell which you both have inside of you." said Asura, "Kurama and Matatabi."

Kushina and Yugito each gained a chakra shroud and Asura smiled.

"I'm sorry, my old friends." apologized Asura as he pointed his khakkhara at them, "Let's do this."

* * *

Lumen and Naruto calmly looked at each other as Lumen threw his cape into the air and a multitude of dragon blood flew from it. Lumen opened his mouth wide as all the dragon blood flew into his mouth and he drank it. Lumen's appearance changed a little and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon Force?" asked Naruto, "I see. You needed that blood to sustain your life force and since you used it all, if you were to run out of energy, you would die."

"And since I'm facing you, I have no intention of losing so I must fight at my full power." said Lumen as Ten Commandments shifted into Sacrifar.

"I see you merged several Dragon Blood Swords into one." said Naruto, "You do know that over the time that they are created that Dragon Blood Swords aren't as strong as when they were first forged."

"Unless wielded by dragons or the Dragon Priestess." said Lumen, "Since I'm not a full dragon, I can't use its full power but I can cause some serious damage."

He dashed forward and aimed the point between Naruto's eyes but was blocked by the bone coming out of Kaguya's hand.

"Thank you, Kaguya." said Naruto as he cut her in half with Frostmourne, shocking both her and Lumen, "Your services are no longer needed."

Kaguya's essence was absorbed into the sword and both halves of Kaguya fell to the ground and turned to ash. The entire landscape turned to that of a the large open sky and both of them were now falling. Lumen put his shock aside and began fighting Naruto as they both fell to the ground. They exchanged altitudes as they swung their blades with neither winning as Frostmourne glowed and they landed on a large wooden tower that looked like it was falling apart in the middle of the night.

"Tell me, what made you stop this war?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't." said Lumen, "Zeref stopped me."

"So, he did come." said Naruto.

"I can't remember much but I do remember one thing." said Lumen as he remained hidden, "I remember a child. A child was what made me hesitate."

"It wouldn't happen to have been that girl with the blue hair would it?" asked Naruto, "If so, then I'm afraid she's already dead."

Silence. That was all Naruto got in response.

"She tried to talk me out of it but she did the foolish thing before hand and healed me." taunted Naruto, "I remember the sight of her mangled body just lying there and staring at me with those blank and empty eyes. The scent of blood that just makes you want to yern for more."

The air suddenly got extremely dense like the entire area was under an ocean and Naruto shrugged it off. Lumen clenched his sword tighter and held it up as Sacrifar turned into Eisenmeteor.

"Since we both only fight with honor..." said Naruto as Frostmourne turned into a katana and he got into a stance.

He circled around the outside of Lumen before he charged in. Their swords met for a moment and they furiously swung them several times before Lumen stepped around Naruto and backed off. Naruto spun his sword a couple of times in his hand as he closed in and they got to fighting again. Lumen eventually ducked under Naruto's blade before his sword arms was restrained and Naruto elbowed him in the face. Naruto then kicked Lumen back before he managed to gain traction on the ground.

Lumen rushed back in and Naruto parried Lumen to pass him before he jumped over Lumen and landed on a rather slick piece of wood that looked like it was about to fall off the platform they were on. Lumen jumped on as well and slid down toward Naruto to increase the force of his attack. Naruto hopped off and swiped at Lumen's legs but he jumped over Naruto and they both continued swinging. Lumen managed to get traction on Frostmourne and brought his blade up along it and forcing Naruto to jump back at the last moment.

Lumen panted as he felt his Dragon Force starting to fade away while blood pooled from the wound on his right leg. Naruto felt something warm trickle down his face and reached up and looked at the blood on his fingers.

_"Been a long time since I saw my own blood."_ he thought before looked back at Lumen.

A strong gust of wind blew the very light coat of snow around them and obscured Naruto from view. A moment later, he ran out of the snow cloud and Lumen slid along the snow with Naruto as they both appeared to be skating while they fought. Naruto managed to get a cut on Lumen's right cheek and a moderate flesh wound on his right arm near the shoulder before Lumen took the fight onto some large wooden steps. They both went for heavy attacks and locked blades.

Lumen took a deep breath then ducked to force Naruto to pass him. As Naruto swung Frostmourne back, Lumen knocked Frostmourne out of Naruto's hand and into the air while also cutting him on the forehead. Lumen shot to his feet and brought his sword down toward Naruto's head but Naruto caught it with his claws then threw Lumen down the steps with his sword. Naruto grabbed Frostmourne out of the step he was on and forced Lumen to step off the side of the steps to avoid it.

Lumen fell about thirty feet onto the roof of a hut on the tower and Naruto jumped down after him. This destroyed the hut and a large part of the support for the tower. Lumen flew out of the remained of the hut with Eisenmeteor going through his right arm and he quickly pulled it out just in time to block and heavy blow from Naruto as he jumped toward Lumen. Naruto quickly hopped over Lumen and both spun around. Naruto charged Lumen and they both swung then turned back toward the other and stabbed.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes before Frostmourne fell out of Naruto's hand and blood poured out of the fatal wound in his rib cage. Lumen removed Eisenmeteor as he and Naruto stagged back from each other and Naruto fell forward onto the ground, moving no more while Eisenmeteor turned to dust.

* * *

Everyone reappeared back on the battlefield and looked around.

"We've returned." said Indra as he and Menma stopped fighting.

"What happened?" asked Menma as he looked around.

Kushina and Yugito, who were both exhausted from their one-sided fight that Asura had been winning, looked at Lumen then at the dead Naruto.

"He did it." said Kushina with a sigh of relief as she fell to her rear and relaxed.

Lumen slowly staggered toward his dead friends and his vision started to get blurry. Suddenly, a large fountain of blood sprayed from the wound that appeared on Lumen's back while Indra and Asura were cut in half and turned to dust. Menma, Kushina and Yugito also had large gashes appeared on their bodies and they all fell flat on their backs or stomaches.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Naruto as he appeared over them, "Did you forget that I can make my illusions cause real damage?"

"Heh." chuckled Menma, "You got strong, cocky brat."

He was silenced a moment later as Naruto stomped on his head continuously and laughed.

"How pathetic!" shouted Naruto in glee, "Not even you could stop me! Not the relics from the past! And not even myself!"

Naruto finally removed his foot when blood started oozing out of every place it could on Menma's face then looked at the barely conscious Lumen.

"And you are such a fool!" shouted Naruto happily, "I even lied you about killing that girl to get you to fight me at your strongest and it still wasn't enough!"

Kushina coughed blood and Naruto turned his attention to her as Frostmourne returned to normal.

"How disgusting." commented Naruto as he looked down at Kushina is pitty.

He raised Frostmourne again before he was sent flying back about fifty feet by a black ball about the size of a crystal ball and it quickly retreated. Naruto looked up and glared at the sight of the person who had stopped him.

"M-Minato?" asked Kushina in shock at the sight of the person who looked like her husband covered in a chakra shroud.

"Hey... mom." said the Naruto from the distant past.

* * *

**WENDY IS ALIVE BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD!**

**Before I start getting an angry mob at my door, I just want everyone to know that they won't stay dead. They will come back in a few chapters but won't have any major part to play in the rest of the arc.**

**Now, as for the Naruto from even further the past, he is probably the only person that can fight the Naruto from the past on equal grounds so I brought him into the story.**

**I've got a few more chapters left of the arc and then we get back to the canon stories from the anime and manga.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Origins: The Savior of the World

**The Savior of the World**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The two incarnations of Naruto stared at each other and the one from the future sheathed Frostmourne.

"What are you doing here?" he asked of his past self.

"He brought me here." said the past Naruto as he gestured at the unconscious Lumen, "He told me what was going on so I'm here to stop you."

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" asked the future Naruto before he switched into his armored form, **"I am END. I am the most powerful demon created from the Books of Zeref and the guild master of Tartarus."**

"I don't care if you are me or END." said Naruto as he pointed one of his staffs at END, "I'm going to _end_ you right here."

"That was a pretty horrible pun." said Yugito.

"Either way, we have to stop him quickly." said Menma as he staggered to his feet, "We only have a few hours left until he pummels the planet with meteors."

"I wouldn't worry about that." said Naruto with a smirk.

Countless explosions rocked across the sky before nine giant creatures appeared around them.

**"Been a while, my old friend."** said the Kyuubi with a smile.

"Yo, Kurama!" said Naruto as he waved back at him, "How have the past 20,000 years been for ya?"

**"I don't care if you have the Council of Nine on your side."** said END as nine copies himself next to him, **"I'll just kill them as well."**

"You just don't get it, you little shit." said Menma as his left eye turned into a similar one to END's purple eyes but had six tomoes in the rings, "I care nothing for these humans but even I know that your mate would look upon you with disgust at the sight of what you're doing."

**"Sometimes, the world needs a villain."** said END as Mavis's crystal appeared an arm's length behind him, **"Sometimes, the world needs to begin a new."**

He placed his hand on the crystal and it flashed brightly and everyone shielded their eyes.

**"And sometimes, one must make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save the world!"** shouted END as the light died and revealed his new form.

He was now wearing silver armor and had angelic wings while Frostmourne had turned into a katana again that remained at his hip. The others each gained a complete Susano'o and each of them grabbed a tailed beast and flew off with them somewhere along with Kushina and Yugito.

END jumped back and high up into the air while shooting bolts of black lightning at Naruto and Menma. Naruto threw one of his staff into the lightning and blocked it while the lightning just went around Menma. Naruto appeared over END with one of his staffs raised but when he brought it down, it stopped midway between them. The staff then suddenly broke and an instant later, Menma threw his sword between them.

_"I missed."_ he thought angrily.

Naruto then went flying back and he managed to gain traction on the ground.

"Menma!" called out Naruto.

"I know!" shotued Menma as he saw the invisible person next to END.

**"It's not what you think."** said END, **"The Priestess has a spell cast on her so that no human can touch her. As of right now, only Menma can actually lay a hand on me."**

"Why don't you just use that sword and fight like a man?!" shouted Menma.

**"Heh."** chuckled END.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

**"This is the first time that someone has challenged me to use my sword."** said END with a smile, **"Very well. I shall use it if you can survive and figure out how to defeat three different spells."**

He held up his left hand and a bright light appeared in it it eventually blinded them. It was gone almost instantly and END lowered his hand.

**"Why didn't it hurt you?"** asked END when he heard Lumen speak quietly.

"You don't consider us the enemy." said Naruto.

**"No helping them!"** shouted END as he flicked his wrist and a small pillar of flames went through Lumen's leg.

Lumen screamed in pain and Menma and Naruto glared at END.

**"Now for the next round."** said END as a glowing Fairy Tail mark appeared on his right arm.

A large golden ring started to quickly close in around them and Menma quickly covered them all in the body of a complete Susano'o.

There was an explosion and END stared into the light before it vanished and the Susano'o was gone. Menma panted in exhaustion as he glared at END and Naruto looked at him.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." said the disgruntled Menma.

**"You even managed to survive Fairy Glitter."** said END with acknowledgement, **"The last Fairy Magic is used for defense so it would be pretty useless right now."**

He then pointed at Menma and they all raised their eyebrows.

**"Heel, Bijuu."** stated END.

Menma instantly fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

"What's wrong?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"With dragons, names have power." explained Menma as he struggled to get up but couldn't, "When someone speaks the true name of the dragon species to a dragon then that dragon has to obey every order given."

**"Correct."** said END as he drew Frostmourne and it returned to its original form, **"You've got one minute to find a sword that won't break under the power of mine."**

"I don't get you." said Naruto as he looked away, "I was told that you were the future me but I just can't believe that.

All the black spheres around Naruto came together in his right hand and began to take shape.

"I care deeply for my friends as do you." said Naruto as he now held a black sword in his hand shaped like a double-helix, "But unlike you, I would never throw away my friendship when just one person died!"

In an instant, the two of them were gone.

* * *

"Where is this place?" asked Naruto as he looked around at the deserted dusty plain.

**"The Star Dragon Holy Land."** said END, **"This is the place where I shed my human form and became a dragon."**

He then pointed Frostmourne at Naruto and tightened his grip.

**"Prepare yourself, human."** warned END, **"Because I'm nothing like Madara or Kaguya!"**

He then rushed at Naruto and the young boy blocked it, resulting in a massive shockwave tearing up the ground. They both jumped back and continued what they were doing. As they fought, memories from each others lives appeared in their heads and a particular one entered Naruto's mind.

**(Flashback)**

END stood next to Mavis as they walked through a forest in the rain. Mavis's steps started getting slow and the period between them started getting longer. She started to fall and END caught her.

"Mavis?" asked END in concern and he cradled her in his arms.

"Naruto..." whispered Mavis weakly.

"What is it?" asked END.

"Where are we?" whispered Mavis, "Are we back at the guild?"

"Y-yeah." lied END, "We're just outside it."

"It's dark." whispered Mavis, "Is it night?"

"Yeah." assured END as he gently caressed her hair, "It's the middle of the night."

"I see." whispered Mavis, "Naruto..."

"Yeah?" asked END.

"I love you." whispered Mavis.

"Yeah." said END as he started crying, "I love you too, my Priestess."

He then felt Mavis's body go limp and her life force fade. END's eyes went wide and he pulled back to look at her face that seemed like she was only sleeping.

"Mavis?" asked END as he shook her gently, "Mavis?"

END began sobbing and held Mavis tightly.

"MAVIS!" he wailed as Mavis's body started glowing and floated out of his grip. He body floated three feet away before there was an extremely bright light.

When it died, Mavis's naked body was now encased in a large crystal. END fell onto all fours and wailed in agony as he thought about Mavis's smile.

"No!" shouted END, "I don't want this! Priestess, please save Mavis!"

He threw his head up and cried to the heavens.

"Mother!" cried END, "I beg you! Please save Mavis!"

He then fell to the side and continued crying as Precht, Warrod, Yury, and Zeira ran up to them and stared in shock at what they were seeing.

**(End Flashback)**

**"Now you know."** said END to Naruto, **"Mavis died in my arms and passed her will on to me through the bond we shared."**

"I was told that you only thought of destruction and cared only for yourself." said Naruto, "But all you want is to be reunited with the ones you cared about."

**"But that can never happen."** said END solumnly, **"By giving a human my blood, I can bring them back to life. In order to give life to a massive amount of people, I must give my life. But the life of the Priestess is the one thing that's absolute. It is the one thing that is out of my reach."**

"It's no use hiding it now." said Naruto, "I know why you really started this war. You started it to find out how to die. That's what you want. But that's not possible. That's not what Mavis would want."

**"Then tell me, what would she want?"** asked END.

"She wants you to be Naruto." said Naruto, "And that's the person I will bring back!"

**"Naruto, you say?"** asked END, **"Does that name, that person, mean anything in this era? By merging with Mavis's crystal, I've gained the power to restart the world. I haven't been human for over three hundred years. I will be the one to wipe the slate clean. My body and will are the same as God's. I am God."**

"No." stated Naruto, "You are Naruto."

END lowered his head and loosened his grip on Frostmourne.

"When our blades met, I could see your past." explained Naruto, "The way we grew up is similar and our dreams of becoming leaders is too. We really are alike. We didn't know our parents. The people important to us died. The reason you are like this is so that you don't have to feel that pain again."

END looked away at those words.

"You wanted people to acknowledge and praise you." said Naruto, "That's why you wanted to become the leader of your race. At least if you were like me."

END then thought about one time when he was a child and looked at the statues of the past Dragon Kings.

"Look at you now!" shouted Naruto, "You're turning against all the races of this world and saying it's for the best! But in the end, it's just because it's convenient to you! No one, not even the people important to you, will acknowledge you in this dream of yours!"

END phased back into his human form and turned away.

"It's because I'm like you that I want everybody to think this world is hopeless." confessed END, "I wanted once again to feel the path I was on was right. By fighting against you, I remembered my old self. That's why I wanted to test you."

"It's because you are me that it gets on my nerves!" said Naruto, "You're abandoning everything and running away!"

"No." stated END, "I'm going down the same path you would have. We both know that once we're down the path we have chosen for ourselves, there is no turning back."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Naruto.

END swiped at Naruto with Frostmourne and Naruto held up his sword, blocking it and causing Frostmourne to shatter into two. He tossed the piece he held in his hand to the side and both pieces glowed blue as millions upon millions of souls flew out of the blade. However, one soul stopped in front of END and took Mavis's shape. She placed a hand on his cheek before fading away and END lowered his head. Naruto placed a hand on END's shoulder before he felt anger from END and jumped back just in time to barely miss END's claw.

"I told Mavis before that I've gone too far down this path to change now." said END as he looked at his claws, "The only way to stop me is for you to kill me."

END started to emite a black smoke from his body and his eyes turned red and began glowing.

**"This is the end of this world!"** declared END as he exploded in black smoke and it formed a large tower in the sky.

A growling came through the smoke as Naruto looked up into a pair of large red eyes that appeared through the smoke. It then slowly dispersed and Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at the dragon that seemed to personify death that towered over him. Naruto darted down through a hole in the ground that had been made from their earlier fight and the dragon flew after him. The broke into a giant underground lake and the dragon hovered over it. It looked up and saw hundreds of Naruto clones in the air with a Rasengan in each hand.

"Rasen Tarengan!" shouted all the copies at one.

The dragon let out a roar that also sent out a black wave that destroyed the clones and sent the real Naruto falling down into the water.

* * *

_"Damn."_ thought Naruto as he sunk into the water.

**"How pathetic."** said Kurama from inside of Naruto, **"To think you were defeated by a mere dragon."**

_"Shut up!"_ thought Naruto, _"I'm just about to launch a counterattack!"_

**"Sure."** said Kurama, **"And I'm about to roll over and beg for a belly rub. You beat Shukaku! You beat Nagato! You beat Sasuke! You beat Kaguya! You even beat me! Are you really that rusty?!"**

* * *

The dragon growled as it searched for Naruto when a chakra avatar of Kurama came up from the water and bit down on its tail. It then swung and threw the dragon across the lake and through a giant stalagmite before it managed to stop itself. Both of them charged each other and fought savagely. The dragon bit down on the avatar's neck and dragged it into the water. Naruto grunted as he struggled to get free when the dragon suddenly let go. It shot out of the water and flew to almost the other side before it turned back. It charged a green beam in its mouth just as the avatar came shooting out of the water and broke into a run. The dragon shot green beams after it and barely missed it.

The avatar turned toward the dragon and opened its mouth.

"Bijūdama!" shouted Naruto.

The avatar fired the attack but the dragon blocked it with the skulls floating around it. It then flew into the air and began firing more beams that the avatar dodged. Both the dragon and the avatar fired their attacks at each other.

* * *

In the sky about a thousand miles away from the Star Dragon Holy Land, Grandeeney, Wendy, and Carla noticed large beams of light shooting up into the sky and smoking rising from the ground.

"What is that?" asked Wendy in shock.

**"That is the fight between a dragon and an ancient."** explained Grandeeney, **"The ancients are powerful but even they have their limits."**

"By the way, why are we so far ahead her?" asked Carla.

**"She's still getting used to flying."** explained Grandeeney, **"She'll be here soon."**

* * *

The dragon and the avatar flew out of the ground and faced each other in the air.

**"I will destroy this world!"** shouted the dragon.

"He is on a different level than Kaguya and Madara." muttered Naruto.

The dragon and avatar darted toward each other and butted heads hard. The dragon's tail suddenly wrapped around the fox's waist and threw it up high in the air. It then shot out a green beam from its mouth. A golden beam hit the green one right at the tip and knocked the shot off course.

They both looked and saw an elegant golden dragon flying toward them and it roared at the black one. They collided and began grappling as they flew higher and higher in the air. Both dragons pulled their claws back and they glowed in their respective color of light before slashing and reaching a standstill. The golden dragon grabbed a hold of the black one and flew down toward the ground. They then plowed into the ground and END staggered out of the dirt and dust in his new armored form.

**"Just who the hell do you think you are?!"** shouted END at the dragon.

His gained a large Fairy Tail mark on his back and he glared up at the dragon.

**"Hakai suru! Kono hikari no idaina sekai o yogosu mono o hoshoku!"** he shouted at the dragon, **"Keshi saru! Yōsei ni gai o motarasu monode kyōen!" (1 &amp; 2)**

Billions and Billions of lights appeared in the area and the dragon growled.

**"Fairy Massacre."** whispered END.

All the lights converged on the dragon and resulting in an enormous explosion that leveled everything within 100 miles. As he stared through the smoke, END smirked when Sacrifar flew out of the smoke and barely missed his head, landing in the ground fifty feet behind him.

**"Impossible."** muttered END as he looked down at the blood on his cheek before looking back at the smoke.

Sacrifar flew back into the smoke and it almost instantly dispersed and revealed a familiar red head wearing elegant golden armor.

"Ryūjin Miko no Yoroi!" declared Erza as she pointed Sacrifar at END with a glare on her face. **(3)**

* * *

**(1) ****Destroy! Prey on those that tarnish this great world of light!**

**(2) Obliterate! Feast on the ones that bring harm the the fairies!**

**(3) Armor of the Priestess of the Dragon Gods**

**Fairy Massacre is a magic of my own creation and a forgotten spell as it was deemed too dangerous to let others know. However, it has different levels of power and the one that END used has about the force of ten hydrogen bombs. Also, since it is so dangerous, I thought that I would make the incantation a bit darker than the one for Fairy Glitter.**

**The links to the pictures for END's dragon form as well as Erza's and her new armor are as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Origins: The Priestess

**The Priestess**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza glared at END as Naruto got rid of the fox and chakra shroud he had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Fulfilling my duties as the Dragon Priestess." stated Erza.

**"You, the Priestess?"** asked END in disgust, **"Don't make me laugh! I'll never acknowledge you as the Priestess!"**

He swung his arm and sent out a shock wave that tore up the ground as it sped toward Erza. She calmly held out her hand and caught the shock wave and absorbed it with no signs of damage on her. END continued the same attack with Erza negating each attack. END panted and corrected his stance.

**"I had a feeling that something like this would happen."** said END as he reached over his right shoulder.

A large sword appeared in his got into an advancing stance. Carla flew in and swept up Naruto then carried him off.

"Let me down!" shouted the struggling Naruto.

"Stop moving or I'm going to drop you!" shouted Carla.

"That's the point!" shouted Naruto, "She needs help!"

"No, she doesn't." said Carla calmly, "Erza is probably the only one that can stop him right now. This is when she's at her strongest."

Naruto blinked and looked over his shoulder at the fight in the distance.

* * *

END and Erza panted and were both covered in scars and shallow cuts. END noticed that Erza's grip on her sword was a little loose and weighed his options. He looked at the position of the sun and relaxed his stance as his sword disappeared, surprising Erza.

**"We will finish this tomorrow when your shoulder heals."** said END as he turned away.

"Don't you dare run!" shouted Erza as she charged him.

END easily sidestepped her blade and wrapped her hard on the shoulder. Erza dropped her sword and fell to the ground in pain as she clutched her dislocated shoulder.

**"I may be a demon but it would be dishonorable to kill a person who isn't at a hundred percent."** said END as Erza glared up at him, **"I shall be waiting for you at the Grave of the Forgotten."**

END then flew away and Erza gritted her teeth as she started making her way back to the others.

**(That Night)**

Wendy ran about healing those in the Chamber of the Nine with Lumen being the only one to refuse treatment as he looked at the bodies of the others.

**"It's not your fault."** said Grandeeney to Lumen.

"But it's my duty." said Lumen, "I swore to never let those I care for die and I failed."

"Nii-sama, are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" asked Wendy as she came back up to Lumen for the tenth time.

"I'm fine." said Lumen with a forced smile, "I won't die from this. I actually can't die from blood loss."

"Can you bring them back?" asked Erza as she walked up to Lumen.

Lumen shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the strength to bring them back to life." apologized Lumen as he looked at Erza with a sad smile, "So, you were the Priestess all along."

"Is this really the Priestess's battle armor?" asked Erza as she stared at her armor.

**"Yes."** said Grandeeney, **"Although, it has only been used twice before."**

"What happened after you got Menma's blood?" asked Lumen as said person glared at him.

**(Flashback)**

Erza grunted as the magma burned her body and everything turned black. She suddenly found herself floating along the dark space and closed her eyes.

_"Am I dead?"_ she thought calmly, _"Did I fail?"_

**"No, my dear."** came a gentle and calm male voice, **"You didn't fail."**

Erza opened her eyes and saw a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee in his younger years which tapered down to his waist. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatam around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. In his left hand was a Khakkhara that was pure black and didn't seem to have any defining features.

"Who are you?" asked Erza.

**"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki."** said the man, **"I am Kaguya's son and the father of Indra and Asura."**

"Y-You're Kaguya's son?" asked Erza as she took a step back.

**"You have no reason to worry, child."** said Hagoromo, **"I do not share my mother's views."**

"Where are we?" asked Erza as she looked around at the black space.

**"We are in the realm between life and death."** explained Hagoromo, **"I'm here to tell you a story."**

"I don't have time for a story!" exclaimed Erza, "I have to hurry and forge Sacrifar!"

**"All in due time."** said Hagoromo, **"The time flow here is much faster than in the world of the living. We have all the time we need to talk. Getting down to business, I assume that Lumen told you that this time's Naruto is a transmigrant, correct?"**

"He did." said Erza, "But what do you mean this time's Naruto?"

**"Twenty thousand years ago, the original Naruto defeated my mother along with Indra's transmigrant back then and brought an era of peace."** said Hagoromo, **"While he is Asura's transmigrant, he is also his own person. He has his own soul just as Asura does. This time's Naruto is not only the transmigrant of Asura but also the original Naruto."**

"What was the original Naruto like?" asked Erza.

**"He was the kindest and most gentle soul I have ever met."** said Hagoromo, **"He could connect with my children, the bijuu at a level that even I couldn't."**

"Bijuu?" asked Erza, "Is that the true name of the dragon species."

**"It is."** replied Hagoromo, **"However, when he was in battle, he would always push himself to the brink of death to protect his friends. He would never harm innocent people."**

"That sounds like Lumen." said Erza to herself.

**"But then something happened that I didn't expect."** explained Hagoromo, **"The bloodlines of Asura and Indra merged through Naruto's and Indra's transmigrant's children."**

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Erza.

**"It started bringing back beings with my kind of power."** said Hagoromo, **"As time went on, that bloodline spread out among the people of the world and around fifteen thousand years ago, dragons appeared. This started a war between them and many species were lost to them and the power of magic had been created off of chakra. One one particular day, a dragon that had devastated a very small village found a newborn girl that radiated power that could threaten its species. Instead of killing the girl, the dragon took it as a weapon to be used against the humans. As the child grew older, the dragon taught it the magic of the dragons.**

"Wouldn't that make the girl a Dragon Slayer?" questioned Erza.

**"At this time, it was unheard of for a dragon to raise a human child."** said Hagoromo while ignoring Erza's question, **"Once she finally reached the age where she could fight, she was taken to the battlefield and was at once horrified by what she saw. She refused to kill the humans and the very dragon that raised her turned on her. With the very artes she had been taught, she killed the dragon and earned the name Dragon Slayer."**

"So, that's how Dragon Slayers were created." said Erza in understanding.

**"But the girl cried."** said Hagoromo, **"She had killed her parent. The very creature that raised her from infancy was dead. However, it was the dragon's final words that shaped her destiny. Please end this war. The dragon had grown tired of the war and wanted to see it stop. The girl fulfilled that wish three years later. When humanity and the dragons gathered for a final showdown, a golden dragon as bright as the sun descended from the sky and transformed into that very girl, now a young woman. She had met me and I gave her the powers of both Asura and Indra so she could end the war."**

"Wait." said Erza as she realized where the story was going, "Was that girl the..."

**"She was the first Dragon Priestess."** confirmed Hagoromo, **"She ended the war and was worshiped as the savior of both races. However, as she grew old, she knew that should she die, war would break out. In order to prevent this, she cast a spell that would transfer her essence into the that of another new born girl at the moment of her birth which would also be the exact moment she died. She then gave the dragons an order to find her reincarnation and cast a spell that would allow a handful of dragons in each generation to sense her essence and they were to raise that girl as the Dragon Priestess."**

"But if only a handful could sense her, wouldn't that mean that the odds weren't in favor of finding her?" asked Erza.

**"If the Priestess isn't found within the next thousand years of her passing, all dragons gain the ability and they are guaranteed to find her."** explained Hagoromo, **"As short as a day but never more than a thousand years is how long it would take to find the new Priestess. The cycle eventually continued until it came to Mavis Vermillion."**

"Master Mavis was here as well?" asked Erza.

**"She was."** said Hagoromo, **"She awakened as the Priestess in the middle of battle and Naruto was by her side within moments."**

"Can you just tell me what all this has to do with me?" asked Erza in annoyance.

**"The Forge of the Ancients is a dangerous place."** said Hagoromo, **"Even for a Priestess that hasn't awakened her power yet."**

"I'm the... Priestess?" asked Erza in shock.

**"Normally when the Priestess is found, they are immediately taught Dragon Slayer artes."** explained Hagoromo, **"But my guess is that when Lumen found you, he just didn't want to believe that you were the Priestess because he was attached to Mavis."**

"Who was supposed to be the Priestess before me?" asked Erza.

**"Your mother."** stated Hagoromo.

Erza's eyes grew wide as blurry images of a woman slightly older than her appeared in her mind. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees as her head started to ache before the pain vanished almost instantly.

**"Lumen had arrived in your home village shortly before you were born and was looking through the window of your house as you were born."** explained Hagoromo, **"I guess he didn't take you right away because he didn't want to believe that you were the Priestess so Mavis would be the last one. While he didn't take you to learn Dragon Slaying artes, he kept watch over you and the one time he was away from the village, you were captured and forced into slavery."**

"So, that's why Lumen cared so much about me when we were at the Tower of Heaven." muttered Erza.

**"He always cared for you like he would have done with Mavis because you reminded him of her in so many ways."** said Hagoromo, **"But his feelings for you eventually turned away from him reminding you of Mavis and turned into actual love for you and you alone. With Naruto, the death of Mavis tore him apart as he had more of Indra's blood in him than Asura's even though he is Asura's transmigrant. He can't bare to be apart from her and is desperately trying to bring her back or join her."**

"But if we're going to defeat him, we need Sacrifar." said Erza.

**"Join hands with me."** said Hagoromo as he held out his hands.

Erza joined hands with Hagoromo with Hagoromo and she suddenly found herself back in the Forge of the Ancients. Almost two dozen lights appeared in the tower of magma around her and went into the sword she was forging. She gritted her teeth and roared as she pulled it out of the flames and she glowed golden.

**(End Flashback)**

"That stupid old man." said Lumen with a chuckle as he drank some Dragon Blood courtesy of Grandeeney, "I'm sorry, Erza."

"You don't have to apologize." said Erza as she knelt down next to him, "You were still grieving over Mavis."

"Not that." said Lumen as he turned his head away and closed his eyes, "The reason that Rosemary Village was attacked was because of me."

Erza suddenly back away and a tear flowed from Lumen's close eye.

"A rumor started of the near dead coming back from the brink in Rosemary Village and I left so they wouldn't find me." confessed Lumen as he forced himself to his feet, "I'm so sorry, my Priestess."

He limped past Erza and down the hall with Erza looking back at him.

**(That Night)**

END sat in a valley of dragon bones and meditated.

"I thought I challenged that so called Priestess." he said as he opened his eyes.

"I'm not letting you lay a hand on her." said Lumen, "Not just because she's the Priestess but also because she's our wife."

"Wife?" asked END in an edgy tone as he stood up, "Even after all we've been through, you dare take another wife?"

"I was just like you once." said Lumen, "I was once so hung up on Mavis that I despised the fact that Erza was the Priestess. But after all the damage and pain I cause her, I started to get over Mavis and finally found someone else I could love."

Lumen gained a chakra shroud similar to the Naruto from the past and pointed one of his rods at END.

"I will not allow you to kill the ones I care for and love." declared Lumen.

"In case you forgot, I already killed them." said END as he turned around and his sword appeared in his hand, "And now, I'm going to kill you."

They then darted forward and swung their weapons.

* * *

**Two more chapters then we get back to the end of the Origin arc. However, someone won't be coming back to life at the end.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (BUT NO FLAMES)**


	18. Origins: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Grave of the Forgotten and stared in shock at how much blood was on the ground. Grandeeney and Erza landed and Erza returned to her human form.

"What happened here?" asked Yugito as they looked around at all the blood and Kushina knelt down and felt the blood.

"This is fresh." she stated.

"Something's not right." stated Menma.

"How very astute of you, Nii-sama." said a very familar voice to them all.

The all looked up at one of the large ribs protruding from the ground and saw END sitting on top with shallow cuts and small splatters of blood on him.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"I got a little side tracked last night." said END, "You can have this back by the way."

Something attached to a rope fell from behind END and everyone stared in horror at what was attached.

"Lumen!" shouted Erza at the sight of a heavily injured Lumen being hung by the neck.

"Quit worrying." said END in boredom, "There are several ways that he and I can die and being hung isn't one of them."

"You coward!" shouted Menma.

"Coward?" asked END as he calmly stared down at his brother, "This coming from the same person who killed mother just so he wouldn't die."

**"Please, stop this, my child."** begged Grandeeney.

"I've heard enough of your constant whining." said END as he held his open hand out to them, "This is between me and the so called Priestess."

Everyone but Erza was blown back and vanished.

"What did you do to them?!" shouted Erza.

"I simply sent them back the the Temple of the Ancients and cast a spell to prevent them from leaving." explained END as he cut the rope hanging Lumen and let him fall to the ground, "I thought we'd have a nice clean fight without any interference."

Erza gritted her teeth as END hopped down and morphed into his angelic form while his sword appeared in his hand. Sacrifar appeared in Erza's hand as END walked on Lumen's body and then broke into a run. Erza blocked END's sword but wasn't strong enough to keep END from pushing her back several yards. Erza felt something on her face burn and tried to ignore it but flinched.

**"Sorry about the poison."** said END as he flicked his sword off to the side and a large amount of liquid flew off the blade, **"I forgot to remove it after my fight with that idiot."**

Erza wiped the poison off her face then charged END, who met her swing right in the middle.

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted Menma as he struck the magic seal keeping them inside before he looked at Kurama, "Can't you and the Council do something about this?"

**"We've already used up much of our power."** explained Kurama, **"I'm just barely hanging on to consciousness."**

"There has to be something we can do!" said Wendy as she looked up at Grandeeney.

**"There might be a way."** replied Grandeeney.

"How?" asked Yugito.

**"Child, come here."** said Grandeeney to Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked as he approached.

**"The barrier was meant to keep everyone who's not you inside."** explained Grandeeney, **"Perhaps it will allow you through."**

"I'll give it a shot." said Naruto as he walked to the seal.

He took a deep breath then pressed forward.

* * *

Erza was quickly losing ground as END fought her up the underside of one of the many bones in the graveyard around them before she had to jump off and gritted her teeth.

**"Nice try."** said END as he appeared behind her.

Erza went wide eyed as END swung his sword but hit nothing but air. END landed on the ground and looked around the sea of bones to see a red blur running around. It rushed END and he barely managed to block each strike. END planted his left fist into the ground and Erza was suddenly froze halfway through a swing and was now in her Flight Armor while holding Silfarian in her hand. END casually walked up to her and punched her hard in the gut. Erza coughed up a large amount of blood as she shot through a dozen walls of bone and fell flat on her back.

A wall of black flames flew at Erza and she quickly donned her Flame Emperess Armor as she cut through the flames with Runesave. END rushed Erza with his sword and was blocked by Explosion, which caused that very type of attack when the orange blade was struck. END was blinded by the smoke and grunted.

**"Just because I can't see doesn't mean that you have an advantage."** he stated as he spun around.

He suddenly felt a lot of weight on his sword as Erza focused all her strength into Gravity Core. She managed to break through END's guard and give him a nice cut across the chest as he retreated. END gritted his teeth as he flapped his wings and blew the smoke away. END panted and glared at Erza as the cut across his body healed up almost instantly and Erza panted.

_"I can see why they had such a hard time killing him."_ thought Erza, _"It's like he's..."_

**"Invincible."** stated END.

Erza went wide eyed and stared at END in shock.

_"How's that possible?"_ she thought, _"It's like he's..."_

**"Reading my thoughts."** stated END.

"How are you doing that?!" shouted Erza as she began to get scared.

**"That piece of trash told me of the connection between you two."** said END as he casually walked up to Erza as she started to back away, **"Since he is a part of me, I can use that bond against you. I know everything about you, Erza Scarlet."**

"Stay away!" shouted Erza as she swung Sacrifar but END took the full force of the attack with no damage at all.

**"Look at you!"** exclaimed END as he knocked Sacrifar out of Erza's hand and kicked her to the ground, **"You call yourself the Dragon Priestess but you're nothing more than the frightened little child from the Tower of Heaven!"**

He began kicking her and laughing in joy.

**"You have nothing left!"** declared END, **"Fairy Tail is dead! Your friends are dead! And when I'm done with you, that pathetic excuse of a conscionce for me is going to die too!"**

His sword vanished and his two energy swords appeared in his hands. He then stabbed Erza's legs and pinned her to the ground as he held up his hand. END held up his hand as a spinning, navy blue sphere that had electricity in it appeared in his palm.

**"Burn in hell, Erza Scarlet."** said END as he raised his hand, **"Fūton Raiton: Gufū Raisengan****."**

Naruto arrived at the battlefield and hurried toward Erza.

_"Damn!"_ he thought urgently, _"I'm not going to make it!"_

END thrust his hand forward and Naruto was halted by the following explosion. When it stopped, Erza was alive and felt blood falling down on her face. She looked up just as everyone else was processing what had happened and everyone was in shock. Lumen coughed up a huge amount of blood as END pulled his fist out of his chest and he started to fall, slowly from Erza's point of view.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he planted the attack into END's side and sent him flying away.

He then went to hold off END while Erza was still trying to process what was happening. Lumen fell onto Erza and she caught him as his wound started glowing a little. Countless tiny and sparkling lights flew from the beginning of Lumen's wound from the back and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Everyone watched as eight sparkling lights flew into the Council Chambers and over toward the eight dead people and stop over them. They slowly melted into the bodies and the wounds on them healed as they started breathing again.

"Everyone!" exclaimed Wendy as she rushed over to them.

"Impossible." muttered Menma, "They were dead."

"Menma, are you okay?" asked Yugito, "You're crying."

"What?" asked Menma as he reached up to his eye and wiped a tear from it.

_**"My son..."**_ thought Grandeeney in mourning.

* * *

_"He can't hear me like this."_ thought Lumen as he smiled happily while Erza was the only one to hear his voice, _"You are the only one I can trust with this information. It's complicated but I can only die by the hand of myself from another time."_

He weakly wrapped his arms around Erza as she cried and he smiled.

_"This was what I had planned from the start."_ thought Lumen as everything started to go fuzzy, _"I knew that Natsu would read from that book and I did this so I could finally end all the pain I have been holding inside."_

He closed his eyes and tried to hug Erza tighter.

_"I took away your family and now I just hope that I've redeemed myself in your eyes."_ thought Lumen as his grip began to weaken, _"I love you, Erza Scarlet. Live on. Live on for our..."_

Erza went wide eyed as Lumen thought his last word the very moment his arms relaxed and she didn't feel a pulse anymore. Erza looked at his Lumen's body and began sobbing.

"NARUTO!" cried Erza as she hugged his body and it began to rain.

* * *

Lumen opened his eyes in a pure white space and looked around calmly. Mavis appeared in front of him and held her hand out to him. Lumen smiled and took her hand as they both vanished together.

* * *

END and Naruto were just about to continue when a large pillar of light shot into the sky.

"What the hell?!" asked END as he was knocked out of his angelic form, "Where the hell is this power coming from?!"

"Hakai suru! Kono hikari no idaina sekai o yogosu mono o hoshoku!" shouted Erza at the top of her lungs, "Keshi saru! Yōsei ni gai o motarasu monode kyōen! Fairy Massacre!"

Trillions and Trillions of lights appeared in the air and converged on END, destroying the entire area but not harming anyone else. A glowing dome with the Fairy Tail guild mark disappeared from around END and he looked in the direction of the pillar of light had been.

"BY MY WILL AS THE FOUR HUNDREDTH PRIESTESS OF THE DRAGONS, I VOW TO KILL YOU!" shouted Erza as she gripped Eisenmeteor while wearing her sarashi and hakama and glared daggers at END.

* * *

**R.I.P Lumen... or is it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Origins: Nakagami

**Nakagami**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Kill me?" asked END, "Don't make me laugh!"

Erza dropped her Eisenmeteor and a large halberd appeared in her hand. She swung the halberd and a large gust of wind hit END and Naruto. Naruto saw what Erza was doing and grabbed Mavis's crystal from the inside of the rift in time and space that had been created.

"Give that back!" shouted END as he ran after Naruto.

Erza appeared between them and END blocked at the last minute with his sword. He jumped away and glared at Erza.

"If that's the way it's going to be then how about I give you someone that taught you everything you know to fight?" asked END as his fist glowed brightly and he planted it on the ground.

Erza shielded her eyes and was suddenly blinded before she blinked.

"This is... Crocus." stated Erza as she started walking around the deserted streets.

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and walked toward a large building. She walked onto the large plaza on top of it before she felt someone charging toward her. She spun around as a second sword appeared in her hand but froze at who she saw attacking her. Lumen swung END's sword with the blunt side facing out and Erza's blocked it.

"He's making me do this." said Lumen quickly, "I am dead but END reanimated my body using Necromancy."

He and Erza began furiously fighting with Erza mostly on the defensive. They then broke apart and Erza's entire body began to shake.

"Can't you just break free?" asked Erza.

"The only thing he programmed by body with was to kill you." explained Lumen, "You must defeat me before I kill you."

* * *

**"It's good you got the Priestess's crystal back, child."** said Grandeeney as Naruto took a break from bringing Mavis's crystal back.

"I just need a moment then I'll head out again." said Naruto.

"Is it just me or did the place just get a lot colder?" asked Menma.

"AH!" screamed Wendy as everyone spun toward her.

A black hole appeared behind her and two claws that were coming from it started dragging her in.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Yugito as she and Kushina ran toward her.

They reached out their hands to grab her but it was too late. Wendy was pulled in must a nanosecond before and the black hole had vanished.

* * *

Erza and Lumen viciously fought with everything they had but Lumen kept pushing Erza back. Erza gritted her teeth as they locked blades again and Lumen looked into Erza's eyes.

**(Flashback)**

Erza shivered in the cell she shared with her friends in the Tower of Heaven when the door opened.

"Get in there, you brat!" shouted one of the guards as they tossed someone inside.

Erza looked up as the guards closed the door and left. She looked to see everyone else was asleep and went over to the boy that had been thrown inside. He had spiky blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek and appeared to be nineteen. The only article of clothing he was wearing were a dirty pair of shorts. On his neck was a mark like the one Rob had.

"Are you okay." asked Erza as she helped the boy up.

"Yeah." said the boy calmly as he picked himself up, "I've been through worse."

Erza looked at the boy's sapphire eyes and blinked.

"How can you look so young and yet have eyes so old?" she asked.

"I'm older than I look." said the boy as he got on one knee and hung his head to Erza, "I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe."

**(End Flashback)**

A black hole appeared between the two of them and two black claws came out of it. Each one grabbed both Lumen and Erza by the face and threw them as END came out of the black hole and landed on his feet.

"Sorry, but I got bored." said END as he looked at them.

"Why are you here when you brought Lumen back to kill me?" asked Erza angrily.

"Like I said." said END as he looked at Erza, "I got bored."

"Besides, the only time I can strike him is if it would open up a way for me to attack you." explained Lumen, "I don't recall ever learning how to use Necromancy."

"You can thank our wife and her friends for that." said END, "You're all basically in a different timeline now and I learned how to do it shortly after I returned to Tartarus when they first arrived."

He then looked at Erza and frowned.

"I'm afraid that any form of that sword you have is completely useless." he told Erza, "I knew every single power that's in that blade from just striking it once and how to counter it."

They each glowed with a dragon-like aura over them and glared at each other.

**(Flashback)**

Erza stood before the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's alright." said Lumen, "They're not scary."

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Erza.

"I'm sorry but I can't." apologized Lumen, "This place holds some bad memories and I don't wish to be seen."

"Oh." said Erza in disappointment.

"But I'll be right out here waiting for you." said Lumen.

"Promise?" asked Erza.

Lumen ruffled Erza's hair and smiled.

"I promise." he assured her as she turned around and entered the guild.

**(End Flashback)**

After a tense moment, they all came at the other two and entered into a three way deadlock while END's claws became encased in blood red flames. The end result was an enormous explosion that destroyed part of the plaza. When the dirt settled, none of them were harmed as they all went into a furious flurry of attacks. Erza got in the air and brought one of her swords down on END but he caught it and knocked Erza aside. Lumen kicked him away as Erza charged at Lumen and kicked him through the railing and over the edge. Erza went after him but it was Erza that got hurt as Lumen had moved faster than her and landed on one knee. It was then that Lumen noticed END was several feet away and had his hand out to him.

"Shira Tensei!" shouted END, causing Lumen to fly back as Erza appeared over END with her swords raised, "I see you."

Lumen elbowed END in the hip and sent him rolling on the ground as Erza came down and kicked Lumen away.

"Chibaku Tensei!" shouted END as he clapped his hands.

"What the?" asked Erza an extremely tiny sphere appeared in front of her and Lumen and held them in place.

END got to his feet and knelt on the groudn as his right claw burst into blood red flames. He thrust it into the ground and eight streaks of flame stretched out from him as his entire body became engulfed in flames.

"Kuzuryūjin!" shouted END as the flames rose out of the ground in the shape of eight very large dragons with himself becoming the ninth.

All the flame dragons plowed into Erza and Lumen, resulting in a massive pillar of flames being sent into the sky.

**(Flashback)**

Erza looked in the mirror at her new eye and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why the tears?" asked Lumen as he appeared behind her.

Erza jumped and turned to Lumen.

"How did you get in here?!" exclaimed Erza.

"I used the door." said Lumen, "I built this place with my bare claws and I know all the secret passages in it."

"Well, this is the girls' dorm now!" shouted Erza.

"Good thing I made these rooms sound proof." said Lumen as he looked around Erza's room, "Listen, I'm sorry for not coming by sooner."

"Eight months." stated Erza angrily, "Why didn't you come back since then?"

"I didn't see any reason I needed to." said Lumen as he sat against the wall, "You've gotten stronger and made more friends since I last saw you."

"But I still have things I want to ask you." said Erza as her chest started hurting, "You never told me where you're from or why you don't want anyone from the guild to see you."

"Erza, we dragons are complicated creatures." said Lumen as he traced his finger on the floor, "We normally don't associate with humans anymore since there are so few of us left. I was technically breaking the rules when I didn't take you away from the Tower of Heaven the night I arrived there."

"Take me away?" asked Erza as she started to get angry again, "You could have saved us?!"

"In the state I was in then, no." said Lumen as he looked away, "You see, when I first saw you, I could tell you had an enormous amount of potential as a mage. But... I couldn't because of what happened a hundred years ago."

"And what happened then?" asked Erza as she folded her arms.

"I'm dying, Erza." said Lumen with Erza's face becoming one of shock.

**(End Flashback)**

The three stood on the rubble with END having the high ground.

"I see." said END, "This truly is the power of Lumen Histoire. The Priestess and her loyal follower. However, this is going really slowly so how about I speed things up a bit?"

A transparent dome of magic appeared next to him and Erza and Lumen gasped at what was inside. Wendy gasped for breath and END chuckled.

"I caught this while you two first started fighting." explained END.

"WENDY!" shouted Erza and Lumen in urgency.

"You bastard." growled Erza as her own eyes turned slitted.

"Can you see her suffering?" asked END, "I'm draining the air out as we speak but in order to prolong her suffering, I thought I'd slow down time inside it."

"I'm ashamed to have even been a part of you." said Lumen as he glared at END.

"You better hurry and kill her or the girl dies." said END as both he and Wendy vanished.

"Forgive me!" shouted Lumen as he headbutted Erza and sent her flying back.

Erza gained traction on the ground and took several deep breaths.

"Are you sure there isn't anyway for you to free yourself?" asked Erza.

"I don't know how Necromancy works as it isn't magic at all." said Lumen, "Show me how much stronger you have become."

"Alright." said Erza as she jumped back and switched into her Heaven's Wheel armor then rushed at Lumen, "Tenrin: Pentagram Sword!"

Lumen was launched into the air and had END's sword over his head.

"Takaoni!" shouted Lumen as he brought the sword down on Erza's guard and made a large hole as he shot back up into the air again.

"Kongō no Yoroi!" shouted Erza as she switched to the armor in question and brought the shields together.

"Kamaitachi!" shouted Lumen as he cut the armor to pieces while passing Erza.

Rubble then started to fall around them and Erza's body started glowing.

"Hishō: Sonic Claw!" she shouted as she changed into her Flight Armor while Eisenmeteor turned into Silfarian and used the falling debris to dart toward Lumen, slashing him from every angle then appearing behind him.

"Kagekiri." muttered Lumen as Erza tensed the screamed in pain as cuts appeared all over her body but not around her abdomen.

**(Flashback)**

Erza fell back onto her bed and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I'm an S-Class Mage." she said in exhaustion before she frowned, "Six years."

"I know." said Lumen as he bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that but you never mean it." said Erza as she forced herself to sit up and looked at Lumen, "Why are you here now?"

"To say goodbye." said Lumen as he drank from a flask.

"What do you mean goodbye?" asked Erza, "And what's in that flask?"

"Dragon blood." said Lumen as he took another gulp of blood, "One gulp and I can live another twelve hours. And I mean that I probably won't be coming around anymore."

"Why?" asked Erza as she got to her feet.

"It's... complicated." said Lumen as Erza went up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Just tell me." said Erza sternly.

"You know who Mavis Vermillion is, right?" asked Lumen.

"She's the first guild master of Fairy Tail." said Erza, "What has that got to do with it?"

"She was my wife." stated Lumen and surprising Erza.

"Your wife?" she asked.

"Only for a while." said Lumen as he started to look crestfallen, "She was killed by dark magic and died almost a hundred years ago today."

"I'm sorry." apologized Erza.

"The reason why I'm not coming back is because..." began Lumen.

"Because what?" asked Erza.

"Because I like you." said Lumen as he closed his eyes, "I like you a lot."

Erza just stood dumbstruck as Lumen had basically said he loved her and tried to think of something to say.

"And it's insane." said Lumen, "You remind me so much of her in battle that... that I can't stop thinking about you like I did her."

"Why is that bad?" asked Erza.

"Because it's wrong." said Lumen, "Every time I see you, I see her. Every time I touch your red locks, I feel her silky blond hair. Every time I look into your eyes, I see a girl that's afraid to form attachments for fear of people rejecting her but wants to make friends no matter what."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Mira?" asked Erza.

"I'm sure." said Lumen as he placed Erza's hand in his, "This is how I feel about you."

He cast a Magulity Sense spell and Erza felt a pleasant heat enter her body. It then started getting warmer and warmer as Erza looked at Lumen before he undid the spell. Erza's face remained slightly red as Lumen went toward the door but stopped with a hand on the knob.

"Goodbye, Erza Scarlet." said Lumen as he looked over his shoulder at her, "I'll miss you."

**(End Flashback)**

Erza crawled over to a pillar as Lumen landed on the ground and Erza looked at him in pain.

"That's why." said Erza as Lumen stopped in front of her.

"Why what?" asked Lumen.

"Why you never attacked that spot on my body." said Erza in understanding, "You don't want to commit the sin that made you into a dragon three hundred years ago."

Lumen clenched the sword in his hand tighter and started tearing up.

"I heard that there were several survivors of your attacks during this war and all of them turned out to be like I am now." said Erza as she too started to tear up, "Now I know how Knightwalker probably felt when she found out."

The tears started falling down Lumen's cheeks as he turned the sword in his hand so the blade was facing down and raised it.

"What binds me and Knightwalker together isn't just you." said Erza as Lumen tried to restrain himself, "It's that we're carrying your legacy."

He brought the sword down and there was a bright flash of light. Erza was back in her Priestess Armor and had Ten Commandments in a form that Lumen didn't recognize but noted that it appeared to be angelic with the wing-like guard and the white blade. Lumen jumped away from her and Erza stood up.

"If you're not going to be around anymore than I will fulfill your wish." said Erza with a determined look in her eyes, "I won't let your legacy die."

Lumen continued crying as he smiled and got ready to go in.

"Then show me that you can do that." said Lumen as he rushed in.

As Lumen was blinded for an instant by the flash of their blades colliding, Erza's sword had changed into one similar to the last one but had a black blade and a golden curved guard that connected to the hilt. She jumped into the air and her sword morphed into a more demonic one with a curved black blade and a guard in the shape of bat wings. They both swung their swords and landed on the their feet. Erza staggered as blood flew from the side of her rib cage but managed to catch herself by leaning on her sword. Lumen smiled and fell backwards as blood flew into the air from the enormous gash across his chest.

**(Flashback)**

Erza groaned as she opened her eyes and the light from the window started to give her a headache.

"Morning, beautiful." said Lumen as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Erza as she grabbed her head and covered her eyes with a pillow.

"Well, we drank basically all the alcohol in the hotel and then you went on a rampage that I just barely got under control." explained Lumen.

"I thought you said you weren't going to see me anymore." said Erza.

"I did say that but I never said I'd stop watching over you." said Lumen as he sat down next to her, "How much do you remember about last night?"

"Not much." said Erza, "I remember being angry at something then it's all a big blur. Wait. How come you don't have a hangover?"

"Can't get drunk." said Lumen with a sigh, "I've always wondered how it feels though."

"It sucks." said Erza.

_"It's actually better than your bitchy attitude when you're drunk."_ thought Lumen.

"I heard that!" shouted Erza.

"I didn't say a thing." said Lumen with a smile, "I thought it. And by the way, look at your left hand."

Erza removed the pillow from her head and examined her hand. She turned extremely red at the sight of the ring on it and Lumen sat next to her.

"Before you get started, it was your idea in the first place." said Lumen, "Besides, I have something I want to tell you."

"What?" asked Erza.

"Lumen Histoire isn't my real name." said Lumen, "After Mavis died, I took that because I didn't want to face my past. You have to promise me you won't reveal to anyone my real name."

"Why?" questioned Erza.

"When a dragon takes a second name, their first name becomes a slave name." explained Lumen, "If someone were to speak it, they would have complete control of me and I'd have to obey them."

He pushed Erza's hair behind her ear and leaned in close.

**(End Flashback)**

Lumen pushed himself into a sitting position and panted as the bleeding stopped almost instantly.

"Look out!" shouted Erza as she tackled Lumen out of the way of some falling rubble.

When the dust settled, Erza's leg was pinned under a large stone.

"Why?" asked Lumen in surprise, "I'm already dead."

"I... love... you." muttered Erza, "I just can't... stand to see you... hurt."

Lumen cried as he drew a magic circle on the ground then activated it. The circle glowed for a moment before it faded away almost instantly. He then removed the rubble off of Erza and they looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess." apologized Lumen as he cried and fell to his knees, "I just didn't want to go through what I went through with Mavis again. I..."

Lumen never got to finish as the life in his eyes vanished and he keeled over onto the floor. Erza started in shock as END flicked his wrist and picked up his sword.

"How touching." said END as he stared down at Erza, "But the dead should remain dead."

"You bastard." growled Erza as she glared up at END

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband?" asked END as he smirked, "By the way, you can have this back."

Wendy fell in front of Erza and she stared in horror at what had been done to her friend.

"Skinning people alive has always been one of my favorite ways of toturing people." said END as he took several steps back from Erza and the skinned Wendy, "But you don't have to worry. She's just unconscious."

Erza hurried over to Wendy and looked her over.

"She had such a nice scream." said END in a sick pleasure as Erza noticed a liquid that wasn't blood coming out of Wendy, "I even did a little something extra after I skinned half of her."

Erza looked up at END with pure murder in her eyes as her armor turned black and Ten Commandments turned into Sacrifar. The sword started taking over Erza's arm as she gave into its power and she stood up.

**"I'm going to kill you."** growled Erza as her voice turned into Acnologia's.

"I would be careful with that sword." advised END, "My brother's power can corrupt those who don't control their anger and we wouldn't want the new Priestess to die so quickly after she awakened. Besides, with those injuries, it's impossible for you to defeat me."

Erza tensed when Susano'o's arm grabbed her leg and began swinging her through the columns around them. It then slammed her on the ground and let go of her.

"How pathetic of the Priestess." said END, "And to think that I held them in such high regard. I think it's about time to end this."

Erza struggled to push herself to her feet and END smirked.

"I'll get up again and again." said Erza, "If it's a fight that I can't afford to lose, I'll keep getting up. You may be my husband in the future but you're nothing but a murderer right now."

"Anger isn't good for a Priestess to have." commented END, "The last Priestess to act out in anger killed herself with her own power."

"How dare you do that to Wendy?" asked Erza as she glared at END, "Natsu, Gray, Happy, Yury, Precht, Warrod, Zeira, Spyro, Lumen. I am angry!"

"Such anger cannot defeat anyone if not properly controlled." said END as he snapped his right claw.

Erza jumped away as pillars of red flames appeared around her before an explosion caught her from behind.

"Magic an Curses are like two sides of the same coin." said END, "Shortly after Zeref turned me into a demon, I obtained the knowledge of chakra and developing it into Curses as a way to counter Magic. Not only are they stronger, they aren't affected by magic spells at all."

Erza dodged several more explosions until she was obscured from END's view and darted through the smoke with Blue Crimson. END parried one of the swords with his claws but was caught by the other one and felt something he'd never felt before coming from Erza as he skidded to a halt several yards away.

"My fury is the fury of everyone who has died at your hands and I'll make sure they are avenged!" shouted Erza as Blue Crimson vanished and she clenched her fist, "I AM THE DRAGON PRIESTESS!"

There was a spark of light around her fist as she held her arm out to the side and her hair flailed about. All the dirt and smoke spun around her and obscured her from view before a light flashed brightly from inside the twister. END gritted his teeth and started in disbelief as Erza swept the twister aside and revealed her armor.

"Nakagami no Yoroi!" shouted Erza in anger.

_"The Priestess's Ceremonial Robes."_ thought END in slight fear, _"The clothing said to be worn by the first Priestess when she ended the Dragon-Human War."_

"I WON'T LET IT END HERE!" shouted END as he pulled his left claw back and a ball of light appeared in his hand, "EARTHBREAKER!"

He thrust his hand forward and shot out an enormous beam that easily dwarfed the largest mountain at Erza and she effortlessly cut through it while shattering the illusion that END had cast on them that made it seem like they were in Crocus. END stared in shock as Erza pulled her halberd back and glared at him.

"Nakagami Seisai!" she shouted as she ran at END.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Origins: The Other Lumen

**The Other Lumen**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza knocked END's sword into the air along with her halberd and grabbed END's claw and placed it to her abdomen. END suddenly froze as both weapons fell to the ground and remained there.

"Can you really say you don't care about anyone else in this world now?!" asked Erza with a glare on her face, "Lumen sacrificed himself so we could survive because he didn't want to see what happened three hundred years ago happen again!"

END began shaking before he noticed something behind Erza and pulled her into an embrace then spun around so his back was facing the direction hers had been facing. An arc of darkness struck END across the back and he roared in pain. Everything was eclipsed by an extremely bright light and a moment later, all Erza saw was black.

**(Almost a Hundred Years Later)**

Everyone groaned as they picked themselves up off the floor of Lucy's room and grabbed their heads.

"What happened?" asked Gray, "It feels like I got my head smashed together with flamebreath's."

"What was that, stripper?!" shouted Natsu as he suddenly shot to his feet but collapsed almost instantly.

"Be quiet, you idiots." ordered Erza.

"I just had the weirdest dream." said Lucy.

"It wasn't a dream." came a voice from Lucy's desk.

They all looked and saw a girl that was Erza's age with chin length blond hair that looked like a female version of Lumen sitting their with her legs up on the desk.

"Who are you?" asked Happy.

"Lucy, I paid your rent so I expect it back with interest." said the girl as she read from a notepad, "Natsu, I tidied up yours and Happy's house because it was disgusting. Juvia was in distress about how you vanished, Gray. I've actually got several pages of her complaints about why you didn't take her with you. Wendy, I bought you and Carla new clothes and remodeled your room in Fairy Hills. Erza, Knightwalker is pissed off that you ran away with Lumen and has vowed to disembowel you when you return but I managed to get her to calm down and now she'll only hurl insults at you."

"Hey, just who in the world are you?!" shouted Carla.

"I'm not suprised." said the girl and she took her feet off the desk, "I'm not actually the same person that you knew but I am the same as him."

The girl looked over her shoulder at them and gave them all a smirk when Erza recognized it.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Erza.

"Erza, that's not Lumen." said Natsu, "That's a girl."

"I know she a girl but the magic aura is the same as Lumen's." explained Erza.

"But how can that be Lumen?" asked Wendy, who was completely healed.

"It happened because you all changed the past." said the girl, "That book was designed to take you back to your timeline once it had reached the time that it ended at. The time that book was written for was for the last five days that Naruto was a whole person. However, by all of you going back and changing time, it created two different timelines."

"What does that mean?" asked Happy.

"Basically, what we did was make two different courses of events." explained Carla, "In one event, Lumen was a boy while he was a girl in the other. In the timeline where Lumen was a boy, we never went back to the past but in another where we did, he is a girl."

"The last spell that the Lumen you all knew cast was to make the timelines into a single one so that I could take his place." said the girl, "In a way, I'm the new Lumen Histoire."

"But if you're the new Lumen, what happened to the old one?" asked Gray.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Everyone stood outside Fairy Hills and stared at the large tree behind it.

"This is where I buried him." said the girl, "I knew he wanted to be close to Mavis and this was as close as I could get him while he could still protect Fairy Tail."

Erza placed a hand on the tree and lowered her head.

"What happened?" asked Erza, "What happened after we were sent back here?"

**(Flashback)**

A girl with long blond hair grunted as she struggled to push herself up but fell flat on the ground.

"This wasn't what I expected." came a voice from in front of the girl.

"Z-Zeref." stammered the girl weakly.

"I told you when I saved that girl that you had two days to kill me before I ended you." said Zeref as he crouched down inches from the girl and looked at her, "You put up a good effort but it was all for naught."

The girl tried to get up again but only suceeded in rolling over and looked up into Zeref's pitying eyes.

"I'll give you one more chance." said Zeref, "I split you from your powers as a dragon and as a demon. If you can reabsorb them into yourself, you will be back at your full power and will return to normal. However, if Mard absorbs you and your dragon half, you will die and he will be the one to kill me."

Zeref then walked out of sight as the girl finally passed out.

**(That Night)**

The girl, who was now wearing long black robes with a black veil to cover her face, was on her knees in the middle of the Council of Nine's chambers while Precht, Warrod, Yury, and Zeira watched from the side with Grandeeney and those from the past as the Council deliberated amongst themselves.

"Why can't we tell what they're saying?" asked Zeira.

"You can't tell what they're saying?" asked Yugito.

**"Well, the language you and the others from the past speak died out years ago to humans but it's become the main language for us dragons."** explained Grandeeney.

The Council turned back into stone and the girl walked toward the exit.

"Hold it!" shouted Zeira, causing the girl to stop, "You think you can just leave after everything you've done?!"

"I've been sentenced into exile." said the girl, "All my power has been stripped away from me for the next hundred years. I can't do harm to anybody or anything."

"Is this really how dragons settle things?" asked Naruto.

"It is one of the ways." said the girl, "When dragons have committed the types of crimes I did, we're given two options. One is death. The other is to be confined into human form and have our magic stripped from us for a hundred years."

"How is that a punishment?" asked Yury.

**"A dragon's life depends on how much magic they have."** said Grandeeney, **"In order for them to survive on the brink between life and death, they are given enough dragon blood to last them ninety-nine years. The last year is to test their will and every dragon that has selected that type of punishment has died because they couldn't take the strain on their bodies."**

"This is the ultimate act of repentance for our race." said the girl, "Besides, I need to get stronger after what the future me did."

"What did he do?" asked Kushina.

"Maybe later." said the girl, "Right now, I have to get you all back to your own times."

**(The Next Day)**

The girl, Naruto, Kushina, and Yugito all stood in front of the Eclipse Gate as it opened and looked at the spiraling vortex inside.

"I've set it to send each of you back to your specific times at the exact moments you all left." said the girl, "For retrieving things, it needs to open multiple times but sending things back is easy."

"So, I guess this is goodbye." said Naruto to Kushina.

"Yeah." said Kushina before she looked at the girl, "Will we remember anything?"

"No." said the girl, "None of our timelines are synched. The only ones that will remember are Kurama and Matatabi."

"But I want to remember." said Yugito, "The future is so amazing."

"I don't." said Kushina, "There are somethings that you really shouldn't know. Like how Minato and I died."

Naruto looked at his mother and she cupped his cheek.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you, my little Hokage 'ttebane." said Kushina with a smile.

"Bye, mom 'ttebayo." said Naruto as Kushina headed toward the vortex and vanished the moment she touched it.

"Well, I guess I better be going." said Yugito, "The Raikage gets mad when I keep him waiting."

She walked into the vortex as well while Naruto walked up to the girl.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked her.

"Well, the timelines from if those people didn't come back and this one have merged so I'm going to have to go around and try not to mess anything up." said the girl, "I think I'll also tell stories of a blond knucklehead who dreamed of being the leader of his village."

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand.

"Good luck, Naruto." said Naruto.

"You too, Naruto." said the girl as she took Naruto's hand in hers and the shook.

Naruto went to the vortex and took a deep breath before he turned around.

"By the way, what ever happened to Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"It became this city." said the girl, "It became the capital of Fiore."

"Amazing." said Naruto, "I really would have liked to see it more but I guess this is the way it has to be."

He then stepped in the vortex and the gates closed. The girl took out the keys and put all but two of them on a ring while slipping the other two in her pocket.

"Guess I better get going." said the girl as she headed away from the Eclipse Gate and started off on her journey.

**(End Flashback)**

The girl tossed Lucy her keys and looked at Natsu.

"By the way, love the new body, Natsumi-chan." teased the girl.

Natsu blinked then looked down.

"WHY AM I STILL A GIRL?!" she shouted.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it already." said the girl, "I may have done something to the timeline that would keep you as a girl."

Natsu suddenly turned red and fell to the ground as she grabbed her abdomen.

"Looks like little Natsumi just had her first period." teased the girl while everyone else turned red.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." said Natsu as Lucy took her into Fairy Hills.

"Well, let's go to our room, Carla." said Wendy.

"Alright." said Carla.

"Can I come too?" asked Happy.

"If you must." said Carla as they headed inside as well.

"Well, now what?" asked Gray.

"Juvia, Gray has returned to declare his love for you!" called out the girl as Juvia suddenly appeared and chased Gray all the way back into town.

"So, what should we call you?" asked Erza of the girl.

"I do prefer Naruto but you can call me Lumen if you want." said the girl before she turned to the tree, "You know, the Priestess is supposed to preform the last rites of dragons."

"How do I do that?" asked Erza.

"I'll start and it should come naturally to you." said Lumen as she looked at the tree, "Priestess, I ask of you to grant his soul protection on his journey to Elysium."

"He shall be protected." said Erza as the words appeared in her head.

"Priestess, I ask that you to bless him so that he find mercy in the afterlife." said Lumen.

"He has the blessing of our ancestors." said Erza as the tree started to glow a little.

"Please forgive him of all his sins and allow him to be at peace." stated Lumen.

"I wash away your sins and cleanse your soul as it rests in peace." said Erza.

A ghost of the Lumen that Erza knew appeared before them and placed a hand on Erza's cheek before it vanished.

"By the way, how does that whole timeline thing work?" asked Erza.

"Since the original Lumen's timeline is no more, this timeline became the dominant one." explained Lumen, "The memories of the people from the original timeline merged with the memories of the people from this timeline and became dominant. The only ones not affected are you, me, the others who went back in time, dragons, the Council, Zeref, Mard, and those that the original Lumen was married to. Oh! And Yury, Warrod, Precht, Zeira, and Mavis."

"I see." said Erza as she tried to process the information.

"Well, now let's go do things to each other as wife and wife." said Lumen happily as she put an arm around Erza's waist and pulled her closer.

"Huh?" asked Erza.

"I thought that I told you when I was whole that I could also access the link that he could." said Lumen with a wink, "Dragon law dictates that if that connection is there, we're still married."

Her face turned into a surprised one for a moment before she laughed nervously.

"Of course, I could never forget about my other wives." she said in a frightened tone, "I forgot that Knightwalker is currently listening. Well, time to have a foursome!"

She flinched and chuckled nervously.

"I mean time for me to go make sweet love to Knightwalker then Lisanna and then you, Erza." said Lumen as she sighed in relief.

"Knightwalker runs a tight ship around here now, doesn't she?" asked Erza with a smile.

"You have no idea." said Lumen as she headed inside Fairy Hills with the Erza staying back to look at her in amusement.

_"She's different than you, Lumen."_ thought Erza after she shut off the connection, _"But in her own ways, she's exactly like you."_

"Ohy, Erza!" called out the new Lumen, "Knightwalker says she wants you to go jump off a cliff!"

"Tell her to bite me!" called out Erza playfully.

_"But I think we're going to get along just fine."_ thought Erza as she went after Lumen.

"YOU STUPID GIRL LUMEN!" shouted Natsu as Lumen entered Fairy Hills, "TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!"

* * *

**After the last chapter being a little dark, I thought I'd end the origin arc with a little humor. Natsu was only a girl for the remainder of this chapter and will be a boy again in the next one onward.**

**So, I'm back to cannon and it's going to be pretty much the same with a small difference. Also, the new Lumen's picture is on my profile if anyone wants to check it out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Darkness and Light Meet at Last

**Darkness and Light Meet at Last**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Knightwalker walked into the bathroom in Fairy Hills and sat her spear aside as she stripped down. She started rinsing off when she heard a sigh.

"Nice to finally see you here." said Lumen as Knightwalker looked at her.

"How long have you been there?" asked Knightwalker as Lumen rinsed her hair.

"Since Levy left." said Lumen in a slightly depressed tone.

"Something wrong?" asked Knightwalker.

"Nothing important." said Lumen as she went and sat in the large bath, "So, how's being a member of the guild you were hunting back in Edolas?"

"Okay but it just feels weird." said Knightwalker, "Everytime I see them, I just want to kill them."

"I'm thinking of leaving." confessed Lumen, causing Knightwalker to allow the soap to fall out of her hands.

"Leaving?" asked Knightwalker.

"Not forever." assured Lumen as she stared up at the ceiling, "It's just that... there are a lot of things on my mind and I need to be alone for a bit."

"But what about me and the kids?" asked Knightwalker, "They need their father."

"Their father died a hundred years ago." said Lumen, "But I still think of them as my children even though I'm not the one who stirred them."

"What about Scarlet's?" asked Knightwalker in contempt as she picked up the soap.

"That too." said Lumen before she chuckled, "Although, she'll be giving birth in a bit of a different way."

"How so?" asked Knightwalker.

"That reminds me, I need to go make sure the egg has a nice warm place in our room." said Lumen as she got out of the tub and walked toward the door naked.

"Egg?" asked Knightwalker as she started rinsing.

**(The Next Day)**

"Erza, it's your turn." said Lumen as she walked up to Erza with an egg the size of the one Happy and Carla were born from.

"My little baby!" exclaimed Erza as she pulled the egg out of Lumen's arms and started nuzzling it in the corner.

Everyone in the guild chuckled nervously at this while Knightwalker scoffed.

"How pathetic." she muttered, "Getting all happy over a stupid egg."

"What was that?!" growled out Erza as she unleashed more killer intent than she had in her whole life.

"You heard me." stated Knightwalker.

"Now, now." said Lumen as she tried to defuse the situation, "Let's not start fighting. Erza's just acting like how you are around Let and Julia."

"I don't act like that around them." said Knightwalker sternly.

"Do I hear them crying for their mommy?" asked Lumen as she held a hand to her ear.

"Mommy's coming!" exclaimed Knightwalker as she ran out of the guild.

"That should take care of her for the next five minutes." said Lumen as she went and took a seat at the bar.

"It's weird having two Erzas." said Lucy, "How do you balance them and Lisanna out?"

"Not easy." said Lumen as she grabbed a bottle of whisky and started drinking, "I've been trying to get us all to get our own place and Lisanna is fine with it but Erza and Knightwalker can't stand each other. I really wish that I could get drunk."

"By the way, where did that egg come from?" asked Lucy.

Lumen chuckled nervously as did Mira and Lucy looked between the two of them.

"What?" asked Lucy as she tilted her head.

"Well, she... laid it." said Lumen after a moment.

"EH?!" exclaimed Lucy as she jumped off her stool.

"You didn't notice her missing yesterday?" asked Mirajane.

"I thought she was off on a job!" exclaimed Lucy as they looked over at Erza to find that a bed had somehow appeared and the egg was tucked in while she read it a bedtime story.

"Although, she does take it too far like Knightwalker does sometimes." said Lumen with a soft smile when a hand grabbed the top of her head.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" demanded Knightwalker as she looked like she was about to kill Lumen.

"Down the street until you reach the large house that you're going to be sharing with me, Lisanna, and Scarlet." said Lumen nervously.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Erza and Knightwalker in unison, "I'M NOT SHARING A PLACE WITH HER!"

"Like it or not, all of us are a family." said Lisanna as she came up to them, "Besides, mine and Lumen's child is on the way as well."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" exclaimed everyone at the bar, including Mirajane, who then fainted.

"We... did it this morning." said Lisanna as she nervously looked away.

"Not in the way that happened with either of you though." said Lumen as she removed Knightwalker's hand slowly from her head, "If a dragon mates with someone of the same gender, there is a way to stir children without all the blood, screaming, and, in Scarlet's case, egg laying."

"How?" asked Lucy.

"Well, the dragon takes is magic and its mate's and casts a spell that requires a drop of their blood." said Lisanna, "It takes a while for the spell to take effect but when it does, a child made from magic appears before them."

"So, you're basically using magic to create life." said Mirajane as she woke up just then.

"In a nutshell, yeah." said Lumen as she drank some more, "The time it takes is random but the child does actually become the flesh and blood of the parents that did the spell. Even I don't understand the mechanics of it."

"I can put up with her but I'm not sharing a house with Scarlet!" shouted Knightwalker.

Lumen sighed and grabbed a bottle of vodka then left the guild hall. Knightwalker frowned and went after him.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Knightwalker walked up behind Lumen as she stood in front of a pair of large doors in an enormous room.

"What is it, Knightwalker?" asked Lumen.

"Look, I'm sorry about before." apologized Knightwalker, "If it means that much to you, I'll move into that house with Scarlet."

"That's not it." said Lumen as she placed her hand on the door, "Scarlet told you about what happened almost a hundred years ago I assume?"

"She did." confirmed Knightwalker.

"Even though you, her, and Lisanna have access to my thoughts, there are several sins I committed in those hundred years that would warrant my death from the Dragon Council." confessed Lumen.

"Like what?" asked Knightwalker.

"This place is protected by Face so it is impossible for any magic to enter or leave." said Lumen, "So, even with that link, you and I are the only ones who will hear me."

"So, what were those sins?" asked Knightwalker.

Lumen hung her head and looked at her hand.

**(The Next Day)**

Knightwalker stood off to the side as Makarov announced the S-Class Exam participants and stormed out. She walked down to the house she shared with Erza and Lisanna and went inside. She went into Let and Julia's room but found that they weren't there.

"They're with people I trust." said Lumen as she appeared behind Knightwalker, "By the way, we all know you're upset about not getting selected for the S-Class Exam."

"It's not fair." said Knightwalker as she punched the wall, "I'm just as strong as Scarlet so how can I not be selected?"

"There is another way to become an S-Class mage for the guild." said Lumen before she looked off to the side.

"What is it?" asked Knightwalker.

"The guild's charter states that along with the approval of another S-Class mage, I can actually make you an S-Class mage." explained Lumen.

"Then do it!" exclaimed Knightwalker.

"I can't." said Lumen, "You have to earn the trust of the other S-Class mages in order for them to give you their approval."

Knightwalker gritted her teeth and looked away. Lumen grabbed Knightwalker and they both vanished in an instant.

* * *

Knightwalker fell to the ground and panted heavily as Lumen looked up at the shelter they had appeared in front of.

"What was that?" asked Knightwalker.

"Kamui." said Lumen as she looked around at the forest, "This is the rest stop on Tenrō Jima, the island where the S-Class Exams will take place. I haven't been here in over a hundred years."

"Why?" asked Knightwalker.

"This is where Mavis' grave is." confessed Lumen as she lowered her head, "The exams are in a week. This is where you'll be staying until then."

"But what about Let and Julia?" asked Knightwalker.

"I told you that they're with people I trust with my life." said Lumen as she walked off into the forest and left Knightwalker in front of the pavillion.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Lumen stopped in front of Mavis' grave and knelt down in front of it.

"I've returned... Mavis." said Lumen with some regret in her voice, "I brought the other Lumen's wife from Edolas with me. Please, watch over her and the members of the guild during the exams."

She took a deep breath then fell onto all fours.

"I'm sorry for everything I did." apologized Lumen, "I know I can't be cleansed of my sins until I die but... I hope that at least I've redeemed myself in your eyes."

She stood up and walked away from the grave and into the forest. She entered a small clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. Lying on the ground was the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Z-Zeref." whispered Lumen as she shook in fear.

Zeref, having heard Lumen, looked over at her and sighed.

"Why must this always happen?" asked the dark mage as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Lumen as her sword appeared in her hands and she pointed it at Zeref, while shaking.

"I came here to get away from the world." explained Zeref before he noticed her trembling, "You're not as calm as the other Naruto when we crossed paths."

Lumen gritted her teeth and charged at Zeref, who calmly side stepped her and placed a hand on her forearm. Lumen instantly fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the portion that Zeref had touched turned black.

"So much for my greatest demon." said Zeref.

"I'm... not a demon." hissed Lumen through the pain, "I'm a... dragon."

"Dragon or demon doesn't matter." said Zeref as he stared down at her, "I made you what you are and you're not strong enough to kill me. But maybe the other END is."

He dove out of the way of Knightwalker's Silfarion an instant later and skitted to a halt as she stood protectively over Lumen.

"Ah, the Edolas version of the Priestess." said Zeref, "I apologize that I had to get you involved."

"You bastard." growled Knightwalker as she got ready to charge again.

Lumen screamed in pain some more and Knightwalker took her gaze off of Zeref to see the black on Lumen's arm was spreading. She looked back up and saw that Zeref was gone. She sat her spear down and checked over Lumen as she writhed in pain as the dark magic spread.

"Priestess..." whispered Lumen as she passed out, "Tenrō Jima... quickly."

* * *

Erza stopped eating with her fork in her mouth and went wide eyed.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Mirajane.

Erza dropped the fork and rushed out of the guild hall then jumped high into the air. She flashed a briliant gold and morphed into her dragon form. She then sped off into the distance and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Lumen writhed and thrashed in pain as Knightwalker did her best to hold back the dark magic.

"Don't you die on me." ordered Knightwalker.

Lumen grunted as Knightwalker's spear turned into Rune Save and she stabbed it in Lumen's shoulder. While it didn't hurt her, it sealed off the dark magic and Lumen relaxed a little.

"What kind of magic is this?" asked Knightwalker.

"Ankhseram Black Magic." said Lumen as she grunted in pain, "It's a magic that kills only."

"Well, Rune Save should be able to keep it from spreading to the rest of your body." said Knightwalker, "Shouldn't you be able to neutralize it? You are the Dragon of Life."

"I would if I could." said Lumen as she looked up at the ceiling of the pavillion, "I'm not able to heal myself. I mean, I could but this type of magic is impossible for me to heal. The other Lumen would have been able to negate this magic but I don't know how it works in order for me to heal it."

She grunted again as Erza finally ran inside and shoved Knightwalker aside.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well, I have a spell cast on my arm that's killing it and a spear through it to stop it from progressing." said Lumen sarcastically, "So, yeah. I'm just peachy. Get me a towel."

Knightwalker ran out and came back an instant later with a towel. Lumen grabbed it from he and put it in her mouth. He sword appeared in her free hand and she held the handle up to Erza.

"Cut it off." ordered Lumen through the towel.

Erza and Knightwalker just looked at Lumen in disbelief and Lumen glared at them.

"Do it!" she demanded.

Erza took the sword and closed her eyes. She raised it over her head then brought it down. Lumen screamed into the towel as blood spewed from her arm and she quickly shoved the towel onto her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" asked Knightwalker as she stared to use some healing magic, "We have to stop the bleeding."

"Members of Fairy Tail can't die on Tenrō Jima." explained Erza, "I'll go see if I can find something to lessen the pain."

With that, she left the room and Lumen chuckled as she sat up.

"Even without that little bit of magic, I can't die from blood loss." said Lumen with a smirk, "Well, this thing is useless."

She threw the towel aside and just sat and waited as Knightwalker continued to heal her.

* * *

Erza gathered several herbs when she felt something off and looked around. She reached for another herb when it instantly whithered along with the other plants in the area. She looked up and stared directly into Zeref's eyes as he stood about ten feet away.

"So, the Priestess is here." said Zeref calmly, "I apologize for what I previously did to you."

Erza dropped the herbs and got ready to fight when she felt something holding her back.

"Hm?" asked Zeref as he raised an eyebrow, "You still protect them?"

"Of course!" shouted Erza as her body wouldn't listen to her and she remained still.

"Do you really think you can defeat me in your current state?" asked Zeref.

"I can if you release me!" shouted Erza.

Erza noticed her guild mark glowing under the shoulder plate of her armor and Zeref was sent skidding back by a shock wave. He stopped five feet away and smiled.

"You still continue to get stronger." said Zeref as a single tear rolled down his eye, "Keep getting strong and finally kill me. And you have my word that I won't get involved in the guild's business."

He turned around and started walking away.

"This place is special to you, isn't it?" asked Zeref as he walked out of sight.

Erza's guild mark stopped glowing and she fell to her knees. She placed her hand over it and looked at her arm.

_"This feeling..."_ she thought as her heart ached, _"It can't be..."_

* * *

**In regards to if the male Lumen will be reappearing in this story, he won't be appearing in the rest of this story except for being mentioned or his magic still being active and protecting the members of Fairy Tail. However, he will reappear in one of the later sequels.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Where Legends Were Made

**Where Legends Were Made**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lumen looked at her newly regenerated arm and clenched her hand as she walked through the forest on Tenrō Jima. She went down into a cave behind a large cover of moss and vines and torches lit up on the wall as she walked down into the depths. Once she reached the end, she looked around at the old ruins as large trees had grown around and through them. She went up to one baring silver apples and picked one. She rubbed it on her jacket then took a bite.

"Still as sweet as I remember." said Lumen as she went to a simple wooden cross and got on her knees before it.

She said something in the language of the dragons and bowed to the cross.

"I'm back... mother." said Lumen as she stared at the cross.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Knightwalker stormed up to Erza and slapped her across the face.

"What was that for?!" shouted Erza as Gildarts and Mirajane arrived on the scene.

"You really think you're the only one who misses him?!" shouted Knightwalker as she glared at Erza, "How dare you do that without knowing what she's been through these past hundred years?!"

"I have every right to!" shouted Erza, "I'm the Priestess!"

"Just because you're the Priestess doesn't give you the right to act like a dumb bitch!" shouted Knightwalker.

Erza punched Knightwalker square in the jaw and sent her stumbling back. Gildarts quickly got between them and held both of them apart.

"What's going on here?" asked Gildarts.

"None of your business." spat out Knightwalker as she then spat in Erza's face.

Erza started glowing before a sword appeared at her neck. They all looked in shock as Lumen glared at Erza and didn't so any remorse in her eyes.

"Priestess or not, I will not have anyone fighting on this island until the exams start." said Lumen as she removed her sword and turned away, "Mira, Gildarts, be on your guard. Even though this place is protected, our guild's enemies are close."

**(A Week Later)**

Lumen and Knightwalker sat around as Makarov explained the second part of the exam, eating the silver apples Lumen had gotten from the cave. Just before everyone had gone their separate ways to get to Mavis's grave, Lumen hit each of them in the head with an apple and Gajeel snapped.

"What was that for?!" exclaimed Gajeel as they all looked at Lumen.

"Besides the fact that Mavis's grave is here, do you know why this place is sacred to the guild?" asked Lumen.

Everyone remained silent and Lumen look off into the sky.

"This is the place where both Mavis and I were born and where my mother, the previous Priestess, was killed by my brother." said Lumen as she got a little sad remembering those times.

"You were born here?" asked Evergreen.

"That piece of rock on top of the tree is a dragon's nest." explained Lumen, "Inside, there are ruins of the previous Priestess's home and a single marker to mark the spot where she died. Anyone who finds this place is to leave or I will personally kill them painfully."

She glared at Natsu and Gajeel and Happy picked up an apple. He was about to take a bite when a knife went through the apple, knocking it out of his hand and causing Happy to shake in shock.

"Those apples are poisonous to humans and other animals." state Lumen, "Don't eat them unless I'm with you and I'm not going to heal any of you unless you give me a good reason."

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Lumen watched as Erza made lunch for everybody and frowned.

**(Flashback)**

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Lumen as she turned away from Erza.

"Stop with all the bullshit!" shouted Erza, "Is he alive?!"

"Do you really think I'll tell you if that's true or not?" asked Lumen as she bit into a silver apple, "If I tell you anything, the Council will instantly know what I have said."

"What does the Magic Council have to do with this?" asked Erza as she gritted her teeth.

"Wrong council." said Lumen with a sigh and she swallowed, "Living Magic is forbidden but I'm the living embodiment of it so I have it a bit easy. The magic I use can bring all but two things back to life. The Priestess and myself."

She tossed the apple back at Erza and she swatted it away. Lumen walked away and Erza glared at her.

**(End Flashback)**

Just as Zeref had left Natsu, Elfman, and Evergreen, he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you really going to try this?" asked Zeref as Knightwalker appeared in front of him.

"You attacked my comrades." stated Knightwalker in anger, "I may hate this guild but don't even harm my friends!"

Her spear turned into a black one with what seemed light fur where the blade met the rod and appeared to give off a black smoke-like substance.

"I'm guessing that's your version of Sacrifar." said Zeref.

"Not only that, but it can absorb that magic of yours." said Knightwalker.

Zeref sighed as Knightwalker pointed her spear at him and charged.

* * *

Lumen sat in the ruins of her old home and closed her eyes as she meditated.

"It's been a long time, Mavis." said Lumen as she opened her eyes and hung her head.

"Hello, Naruto." said Mavis as she appeared behind Lumen.

A glowing dome appeared around them and Lumen looked down at the book she had.

"You looking over your past?" asked Mavis.

"Just remembering the good old days, sort of." said Lumen as she continued reading the book, "Back before all this stuff happened."

"Back when you completely human?" asked Mavis.

"Yeah." said Lumen with a smile as she turned the page, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Call it a strong feeling." said Mavis as she floated up to the tree that was inside the dome with them, "I really wish I could taste these again."

"They're still good." said Lumen as she sighed, "But still not as good as when I enjoyed them with you."

"I'm sure you can tell what's happening outside." said Mavis.

"I can." said Lumen as she turned to the last page.

"They need you." said Mavis, "They need the Dragon of the Stars to protect them."

"I haven't been that for over a hundred years." said Lumen as she continued to read, "Besides, I'm sure you already know what I've been doing the past hundred years."

"Are you really going to go through with it?" asked Mavis.

"This is my destiny." said Lumen as she closed the book.

She went up to Mavis and looked deeply into her eyes. She placed a hand on Mavis' cheek and started crying a little. She dropped the book as the sphere vanished and she ran out of the room.

"Rinoa, please watch over him." whispered Mavis as she faded away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Gods and Devils

**Gods and Devils**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lumen brought Knightwalker into the ruins of her old home and sat her down against a tree.

"That was really stupid of you." scolded Lumen as she healed Knightwalker's wounds and restored her strength, "Even with your Sacrifar, you still could have died."

She backed away once Knightwalker looked the way she did before and Knightwalker woke up.

"Just stay there for five minutes and relax." ordered Lumen as she turned toward the exit, "Once this is over, I will make you an S-Class Mage."

She then darted out and Knightwalker got to her feet.

"Lumen..." she muttered.

* * *

Lumen ran to the cliff just outside the entrance to the nest and let out an enormous roar that was a mixture of demonic and dragonic noise.

* * *

Erza looked up at the next and narrowed her eyes.

_"That noise..."_ she thought, _"I've only heard it once before. Back during the revolt at the Tower of Heaven. So, you can make that sound too."_

* * *

"W-What was that noise?" asked Meredy in fear as she hid behind Ultear.

Even Zancrow had to admit that he was a little freaked out by the noise.

* * *

"PRECHT!" came an extremely loud and angry female voice that forced everyone on the ship to cover their ears except for Hades.

"I wouldn't expect any less, my old friend." said Prechet with a smile, "Back during the Dragon Civil War, rumors swirled around of a child who, despite his size, could topple entire kingdoms with a flick of his wrist. Along with his three strongest compainions, they became known as the Four Gods of Ishgar. They were the first four Wizard Saints. And their leader, the Warlord, Naruto Shadowgale."

* * *

Lumen's sword appeared in her hand and placed it in the ground. Two people wearing cloaks appeared before her and she narrowed her eyes. The two people bowed and vanished as Lumen took a seat on a throne that appeared just behind her.

"You're not helping?" asked Mavis as she appeared next to Lumen.

"This isn't my fight." said Lumen as she lowered her head, "With just a sword, I could split a mountain in two. However, this place is sacred to both you and I. I'm not going to let myself destroy this place if I get out of control. And I will if I see Precht. However, our two of our Wraths can to handle it."

"How can you be sure?" asked Mavis.

"Because, after I brought them back, I taught each of them a special type of Lost Magic." explained Lumen as she rested her sword at her side.

"What kind of Lost Magic?" asked Mavis.

"Everything has an opposite." said Lumen calmly, "Light has darkness. Good has evil. I have Zeref. And gods have devils."

She smiled slyly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Natsu glared at Zancrow and had begun to shake when someone wearing a cloak appeared between him and Zancrow.

"Huh?" asked Natsu as Makarov glanced up at the person wearing the cloak.

"Oh, another bug has come to get squashed?" asked Zancrow happily.

The person looked off to the side and nodded slightly before turning back to Zancrow.

"Stand back, Natsu Dragneel." said the feminine voice of the woman under the cloak, "While you could defeat him, it will go a lot more smoothly if I do this."

Her hands ignited in white flames and the three other people in the clearing raised an eyebrow.

"Enma no Yarikihei!" shouted the woman as she suddenly appeared in front of Zancrow and sent him flying into the air, "Enma no Tsubasa!" **(1) (2)**

She threw her arms open and two wings made of flame appeared on her back and her cloak went up in flames and revealed her clothes, which made her look a little like a samurai with a katana at her hip. She flew up into the sky and took a deep breath as she appeared above Zancrow.

"Enma no Gekiko!" she shouted as she blew an enormous stream of white flames that hit Zancrow point blank and sent him flying into the ground. **(3)**

Zancrow fell to the ground and the woman flicked her wrist. All the flames that had been spread converged on Zancrow and formed a seal under him that vanished in an instant. The woman then lowered her head and looked back at the shocked Natsu and Makarov.

"Is your friend doing well?" asked the woman as Natsu recognized the eyes of the woman.

"Are you..." began Natsu.

"Is your friend doing well?" she asked again.

Natsu nodded slowly and the woman smiled. She then turned into white flames that the breeze blew out and Natsu collapsed next to Makarov.

* * *

Lumen opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Looks like he's on his way." she said with a happy smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" asked Mavis.

"You're going to have to intervene." said Lumen as she closed her eyes and stood up, "I've got business elsewhere."

She then vanished and Mavis faded away.

* * *

The entire Magic Council was about to hold a meeting when the doors burst open and several bloody corpses fell to the ground in front of them.

"I told you all." said Lumen as she stalked into the room with her sword dripping with blood, "If any of you should touch my wife's legacy that I would end all of you."

"Your guild caused more distruction and havoc than all the others in Fiore combined!" shouted Gran Doma, "They deserve to be disbanded!"

"Might I remind all of you of what I can do?" asked Lumen as the entire building went up in crimson flames but none touched the council, "I killed countless people in the past and I stopped the Dragon Civil War. Plus, the Dragon Priestess is on that island. Bringing harm to her would be a declaration of war against the entire dragon race and I would be forced to destroy this country."

All the flames went out and Lumen headed back to the open doorway.

"Besides, my big brother is on his way there." said Lumen as she stopped just short of leaving, "He just can't resist people fighting on our mother's grave."

**(Some Time Later)**

Gildarts was about to go out to help the rest of Fairy Tail when he was blocked by a wall of black ice. He turned around and came face to face with a woman wearing a black cloak.

"Oh, it's you." said Gildarts.

The woman remained silent and held her open hand up to Gildarts.

"Are we really going to go through this again." he asked the woman.

The woman lowered her hand and turned away.

"Is that it?" asked Gildarts of the woman, "You're not going to help?"

"I am a part of Lumen Histoire." said the woman, "As long as it exists, I must do as it instructs."

"And what did it instruct you to do?" asked Gildarts.

"Kill all those who are not a member of Fairy Tail." said the woman, "But our orders just changed. _He_ is coming."

"He who?" asked Gildarts.

"The pretender to the throne." said Ur as she removed her hood and walked away, "The one who claims to be king and God."

* * *

**(1) = Fire Devil's Lancer**

**(2) = Fire Devil's Wings**

**(3) = Fire Devil's Rage**

**Bonus points to whoever can guess who the other woman is. A link to her a picture with her appearance is on my profile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Alignment

**Alignment**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza glared up at Azuma when he dodged streams of fire and ice. Erza looked over her shoulder and stared in shock at the sight of Knightwalker.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza.

"I'm taking care of this bastard." said Knightwalker, "This place is special to Lumen and I won't let anyone destroy it."

"Oh, is this the Erza from Edolas that I've heard of?" asked Azuma as he examined Knightwalker.

"This person is out of your league." said Erza as she held Knightwalker back, "Get out of here and back to the others."

"Shut up, you stupid old hag!" shouted Knightwalker.

"What did you call me?!" demanded Erza as she and Knightwalker butted heads.

"You heard me!" shouted Knightwalker, "Stupid old hag!"

Azuma sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Lumen sat down in front of a very particular crystal and looked up at it.

"I'm back, mom." said Lumen with a smile.

**"Hello, Naruto."** said Rinoa as she spoke to him from the afterlife, **"How have you been doing?"**

"Okay." said Lumen as she continued to smile, "I assume you've been watching me and my other self all these years?"

**"I have."** said Rinoa, **"And I know what you are planning."**

"So, I can't even escape my own mother's eyes." said Lumen with a chuckle, "Mavis is only aware of the first part. The second is my true goal."

**"You really do care for them."** said Rinoa, **"Both Priestesses."**

"Oh yeah." said Lumen in realization, "I forgot that Edolas version is also a Priestess."

**"Which ones do you think they are?"** asked Rinoa.

"Hard to say." said Lumen as she twirled her hair, "This world's Erza hasn't shown any kind sign which alignment she differs to. From what I was told, the last ten Priestesses before you have aligned with Indra. Edolas and Earthland are opposites so when one of them shows their alignment then we'll know which the other one is."

**"But they will have to get along if your plan is to be a reality."** said Rinoa.

"I know." said Lumen sadly.

**"Is that really what you want?"** asked Rinoa, **"To have that reality come to fruition?"**

"It must." said Lumen as she looked at the burn mark in her hand, "There can only be one of a person in each timeline. In the end, they will have to make the choice."

She went wide eyed and froze for an instant. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes and began growling.

"No." seethed Lumen as she stood up, "How dare they do that to our home."

* * *

Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, was grabbed by the leg by one of Azuma's vines and thrown away as Knightwalker went in the opposite direction and pointed a particular spear at Azuma.

"Gravity Core!" shouted Knightwalker as a large black sphere shot at Azuma and exploded.

Azuma was thrown back and Erza jammed the pommel of her sword in Knightwalker's face.

"What was that for?!" shouted Knightwalker as she butted heads with Erza.

"That was for knocking me into the tree!" shouted Erza as she and Knightwalker pushed harder on each other.

They both suddenly felt their guild marks burning and stepped away from each other.

_"This feeling..."_ they both thought.

"I've been waiting for strong people like you two." said Azuma, "It's fun."

Knightwalker gripped her spear and it morphed into Sacrifar. She thrust it at Azuma and it shot of beam of darkness at him. He stepped to the side as the beam broke through the tree roots.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Erza as she punched Knightwalker in the jaw, "You could have hit the others!"

"Just shut up!" shouted Knightwalker as she and Erza locked weapons, "If you weren't here, I could easily kill him in under a second!"

All the roots of the tree began shaking they looked around.

"My magic is of the forest." explained Azuma, "Tree magic. The Lost Magic, Great Tree Arc."

He threw his arms open and the roots exploded. Knightwalker and Erza stared in shock. The tree started to fall and both felt their guild marks burn white hot.

"The true power of this magic is to root into the ground and to control the magic power residing in the great land." said Azuma calmly.

"Control the magic of the land?" asked Erza.

"There was but one reason for me to arrive on this island before everyone else." said Azuma, "It was so I could prepare to take over this island's magic."

The tree finally fell and Azuma was punched by a flaming fist. They looked at the demonic person that had punched Azuma then turned to them. They pointed their weapons at the demon before it appeared instantly in front of them and grabbed them by the head with its flaming hands burning their faces. They both screamed as they dropped their weapons before everything suddenly stopped.

**(Dream)**

Erza opened her eyes and looked at the familiar place she was at.

**"Hello, again."** said Hagoromo as Erza turned around to him.

"Why am I back here?" asked Erza.

**"The current Naruto sent you here."** said Hagoromo, **"It's against the rules but he forced you back here so you can claim it."**

"Claim what?" inquired Erza.

**"Every Priestess has different personalities but each of them have one thing in common."** explained Hagoromo, **"They have an alignment."**

"Alignment?" asked Erza, "Alignment to what?"

**"Indra or Asura."** said Hagoromo, **"Ever since the first Priestess 20,000 years ago, they have all been swayed by either Indra or Asura's blood in them. The alignment of the Priestess determines which path they take in their rule. A cruel ruler that is ruthless on the battlefield or a merciful one that cares for her subjects."**

"So, which one am I?" asked Erza.

"That depends on the essence of your soul." said Lumen as she stepped out from behind Hagoromo.

"How are you here?" asked Erza.

"The link." said Lumen as she snapped her fingers and a throne appeared behind her for her to sit on, "The essence of the Priestess's soul is an extremely powerful magical source. The reason a dead Priestess's body is encased in crystal is to prevent others from using that power."

**"However, if the crystal is absorbed along with the Priestess's body, then the magic of it can be used to a degree."** added Hagoromo.

"So that's what you did back then." said Erza as she looked at Lumen, who looked away at being reminded of her past.

"Either way, forcing you to come here is a grave sin and once this is over, I can't let you lay your eyes on your me for several years." said Lumen.

"What?" asked Erza in a slight rage.

**"By forcing you here, you give off an extremely dangerous aura that would kill most dragons."** said Hagoromo, **"You'll have to be away from her until your body adjusts to the power as it is extremely unstable."**

"But back to the topic at hand." said Lumen as she crossed her legs and leaned on the armrest of her throne, "Where does your power come from?"

"Huh?" asked Erza.

**"Is your power your own or that of your friends?"** asked Hagoromo.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Erza.

"Just answer the question." said Lumen as she cleaned out her ear.

Erza thought about the question and closed her eyes.

"My friends." she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" asked Lumen as she sounded bored.

"My friends." said Erza louder, "My power comes from my friends."

**"Correct."** said Hagoromo, **"I could see it clearly already but you are definitely aligned with Asura but Indra's blood also sways you but not as much."**

Erza looked away frowned.

**"You don't seem surprised."** said Hagoromo, **"I'm guessing you already knew on some level."**

"Whenever I fought, even if it was against friends, all I wanted to do was win." confessed Erza in shame, "But it takes all I can to not make that final attack."

**"That's quite alright."** said Hagoromo, **"That is a sign that Asura's blood in you is ****calming Indra's."**

"However, that isn't all." said Lumen as she sat up, "There is always two side to a coin. When the first Priestess first appeared to the dragons and the humans, it created two different timelines. One where she stopped the Human-Dragon War by forcing the dragons to submit and one where the war continued and dragons were wiped out. The timeline we exist in is called Earthland. You already know what the other is called."

"Edolas." whispered Erza, "So that means that there is another Priestess."

**"And I'm guessing you already know who it is."** said Hagoromo.

"Knightwalker." said Erza.

"Correct." confirmed Lumen, "Knightwalker is the Edolas version of the Priestess. When the other me brought her here, he took extreme measures to ensure that both timelines wouldn't end when he did."

"Like what?" asked Erza.

"Every decision and action we make has a certain cause and effect." explained Lumen, "For instance, since Lady Ezra did what she did, the Human-Dragon War ended but that also caused another timeline where she ended the war by killing all the dragons."

"Lady Ezra?" asked Erza.

**"The name of the first Priestess."** said Hagoromo, **"What the Lumen you know did was he cast a freeze spell on the other timeline so that it would be frozen for a single moment in time until Knightwalker passes away and returns to Edolas."**

"You are aligned with Asura and Knightwalker is aligned with Indra." said Lumen, "You two are the only humans that can exist in the same timeline without it ending the universe."

"But what about what happened in Edolas and in the past?" asked Erza.

**"That was the other Lumen's doing as well."** said Hagoromo, **"He cast a spell that sped up time in Edolas so that it would throw it out of alignment with this one and keep them from being on the same day."**

"Because it can only happen if the timelines are at the same point in time." said Lumen, "Right now, Edolas is three days ahead of us so there is no problem with it being destroyed anymore. And no version of you existed in the past and the Lumen you know is a completely different person from Naruto as was the Naruto from 20,000 years in the past."

**"The time has come for you to truly awaken as the Priestess."** said Hagoromo.

* * *

**"Is that your answer?"** asked Hagoromo of Knightwalker.

_"All according to plan."_ thought Lumen with a smirk as Erza and Knightwalker each held their dominant hand to Hagoromo's corresponding hand.

**(End Dream)**

Azuma raised an eyebrow at Erza and Knightwalker as Erza gained a yellow-orange shroud of energy while he noticed Knightwalker's left eye had change to a light purple color with rings around the pupil and six tomoes on the rings.

"I'll handle protecting the others." said Erza, "You give me time."

"Got it." said Knightwalker as her spear turned into Ravelt and she darted at Azuma, who starting dodging her.

"Mai. Kami ni inori, karera o mamoru shinseina ikimono!" chanted Erza as a glow ring of light appeared at her feet and made her hair flail wildly. **(1)**

_"What kind of spell is she trying to use?"_ thought Azuma as she he made an attempt to stop Erza but felt something grab him and pull him toward Knightwalker.

"Utaimasu. Subarashī yōsei no kyoku o koe!" chanted Erza as she knelt down on the ground and placed her hand to it, "Fairy Song!" **(2)**

Pulses of golden energy spread out along the ground from Erza and Azuma went wide eyed.

_"What is this?"_ he thought, _"I should have control of all the magic on this island. So, how is she negating it?"_

* * *

"Huh?" asked Lucy as she and the others looked at the strange glowing pulses that moved across the ground and over those that had the guild mark of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Freed and Bixlow watched as the glowing lights passed over them and felt a surging power enter them.

"What is this?" asked Lisanna as she looked at her hands, "I feel a strange power coursing through my body."

* * *

Hades frowned at the magic that was going through his ship but not over him.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at the magic.

* * *

"Fairy Song." whispered Lumen as she sat back down in her throne as the magic passed over her, "An ancient spell as old as Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere, and Fairy Massacre. It is the spell of absolute blessings that prevents those that the user deems friends from dying as long as the spell is in effect."

"It's also the spell that allows me to do this." said Mavis as she appeared behind Lumen, "When did she learn it?"

"The other Lumen put it in her years ago." said Lumen with a smile, "He then altered her memories so that she would think she always knew it when it actuality it was sealed away."

Ur and the other girl appeared behind Lumen and Mavis several minutes later with Zancrow's corpse and got down on one knee.

"Ur, go take care of the Edolas Priestess." ordered Lumen, "Mika, go release our friend from the clutches of the Magic Council. Also, drop that off on your way."

Both Ur and Mika bowed then vanished with Zancrow's body. Lumen stood up and plucked another apple from the tree. She looked at it for a moment before it turned into a glowing light and Mavis frowned at what Lumen had done.

* * *

**(1) = Dance. Holy beings that pray to the gods and protect them.**

**(2) = Sing. Voice the tune of the great fairies.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. The Dragon God Descends

**The Dragon God Descends**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza walked through the forest when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't turn around." whispered Lumen to her.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Erza angrily, "We could have used you when we were fighting Hades."

"It was not place." said Lumen as she removed her hand, "Besides, you all won't be around long enough to get back to Magnolia."

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"The battle here has attracted the attention of someone and not even your powers as the Priestess will be enough to stop them." said Lumen as she lowered her head.

"We've already established that Zeref is here." said Erza.

"Not him." said Lumen as she turned away, "You are special, Erza Scarlet. I can tell that the blood running through your veins can give anyone power. But it's even stronger with Knightwalker's."

She started walking and Erza spun around but found that Lumen had gone. It was then that she noticed a golden light on the ground and picked up the glowing golden apple.

* * *

Lumen stood at the edge of Tenrō Jima and took a deep breath as he looked at the Magic Council's ship in the distance.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Mavis.

"Someone has to watch over your legacy." said Lumen with a soft smile, "I'm the only one that can do that."

"But with the path you are on, you're going to cause pain to other people." reminded Mavis, "The Council of Nine is going to be furious with you."

"It doesn't matter." said Lumen as she stepped onto the surface of the water, "Either path will lead to the same destination. It ends at a place where only one can exist."

"What do you mean?" asked Mavis.

Lumen looked back at her and smiled.

"You are my one true love, Mavis Vermillion." said Lumen as she turned away and continued walking.

* * *

"Damn it!" shouted Knightwalker as she planted her fist into the ground, "How could I let that old hag get the jump on me?!"

"Um, you shouldn't move so much." advised Wendy, "You'll open your wounds."

"I swear on my life that I'll kill that bitch." spat out Knightwalker.

"Oh, knock it off." said Lisanna as she came over to them, "I'm sure Erza didn't mean to."

"Not her." snapped Knightwalker, "I'm talking about this dumb bitch with dark purple hair and some shit weird black ice magic!"

"Who?" asked Gray as he came up to Knightwalker.

"The hell if I know." spat out Knightwalker as she looked off to the side, "She wore a tan jacket, jeans, and a red top."

Gray took a step back and looked at the ground.

"Something wrong?" asked Lisanna.

"Ur..." whispered Gray.

"Oh yeah!" said Natsu as he came over, "Gray, Happy and I ran into the woman that had the same eyes as you."

"What?!" exclaimed Gray as he bolted over to Natsu and grabbed his shoulders, "Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded and Gray fell to his knees.

"Gray-sama!" exclaimed Juvia as she hurried to Gray's side.

"Kaa-san..." muttered Gray as he started crying.

* * *

Mika raised her head and sighed in annoyance.

"I hate this." said Mika as she waited outside the large gates of Lumen Histoire with Ur, Jellal, and Zancrow's corpse.

"But it must happen." said Ur in dismay, "If this world is to be saved, we cannot reveal ourselves to him until the time is right."

Jellal looked at the gates of Lumen Histoire and frowned.

"What made you both agree to this?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mika as both she and Ur turned to Jellal.

"What made you agree to become the Wrath of Lumen Histoire?" asked Jellal as he looked at Ur, "You, who transformed yourself into ice in order to seal the demon Delora."

He then turned to Mika.

"And you, who fell to Delora and lived peacefully in the afterlife." he stated, "Why did you both agree to come back to this realm from Elysium?"

"Because there exists a magic in this world that shouldn't." said Ur, "A magic that should have never been born."

"And what is that magic?" questioned Jellal.

"The magic of the stars." stated Mika as she looked at the gates, "The power of immortality."

* * *

Lumen sighed as she stared at Tenrō Jima getting further and further away then pulled out a flask of dragon blood. She drank from it then let out another sigh.

"You're not going to arrest me?" she asked of Lahar, who walked up behind her.

"Would you go quietly?" asked Lahar.

"Good point." she said as she took another drink, "Before all of this, the last time I had set foot on that place was shortly before the Demon Dragon War."

"I heard it was also the place you were raised 400 years ago." said Lahar.

"It was." said Lumen as she closed her eyes, "You're going to die in seven years."

"Huh?" asked Lahar.

"As the physical embodiment of Life Magic, I'm not only cursed with eternal life but I can also tell how long someone has to live." she explained, "I know when everyone in the world is going to die. I have since I can remember. I knew when Mavis would die. I know when Igneel and Grandeeney are going to die. I even know when you are going to die. You have seven years left."

Lahar closed his eyes and turned away.

"That's why before the Demon Dragon War, I did what I did." said Lumen as she stared into the ocean, "I did whatever I could to help people. I cleansed the world of the wicked and healed the poor. Should I ever truly die, I don't want to be remembered as a saviour or a god. I don't want to be remembered at all. I just want to have known that I did all I could to make this world like Elysium since I may never get there."

She then looked off into the sky and smiled as she lied back on the boat.

"Have fun, Nii-sama." she said as she fell asleep.

* * *

Erza went wide eyed when a noise reached her ears and she recognized the aura.

_"No."_ she thought, _"Is he really here?"_

* * *

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

"Smells like Lumen but it's different." commented Natsu.

* * *

Wendy, Knightwalker, and Lisanna grabbed their heards and began screaming bloody murder.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Carla as she hurried over to her partner's side.

"Lisanna, what's wrong?" asked Mira as she held her sister in her arms.

"Make it stop!" shouted Lisanna in pain, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Just calm down, Lisanna." said Elfman as he held Knightwalker down.

"Let go, you idiot!" shouted Knightwalker, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" asked Gajeel.

"Carla." said Wendy through the pain, "It's him."

"Him who?" asked Carla in concern.

"Menma." said Wendy in pain before she started screaming again.

Carla froze and everyone looked at her.

"Who's Menma?" asked Levy.

"Lumen older brother." said Carla in shock and fear, "The dragon known as Acnologia."

Everyone else ran into the clearing just as Acnologia landed and roared.

"Menma!" shouted Erza as she stepped between the dragon and the others, "Leave here now!"

"Erza, what are you doing?!" shouted Lucy.

"That's an order!" shouted Erza again.

Acnologia raised a claw and brought it down but was blocked by the Dragon Shuriken that appeared between them and knocked Acnologia back.

"That's..." began Juvia.

"So, you really did live on in a way." said Erza as she gripped the Shuriken and threw it high into the sky, "Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!"

Billions of tiny lights gathered on the spinning weapon and everyone that had seen the dragon that appeared before them grinned from ear to ear.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Natsu and Wendy in joy.

The two dragons glared at each other and roared, sending an enormous shockwave that tore apart the landscape. They then took to the sky and began grappling and clawing at each other.

"Go get 'em, Nii-sama!" shouted Wendy at the dragon that Erza had summoned.

"Where did that other dragon come from?" asked Bickslow in shock.

"From another time." said Knightwalker with a smile on her face.

"Erza!" exclaimed Evergreen and getting everyone's attention.

Erza grunted as she held her heavily bleeding hip and held a golden light to it.

"What's that?" asked Wendy at the sight of the light.

Erza remained silent and looked at Knightwalker, who heard Erza's thoughts. A pained screech reached them and they looked up in horror as Acnologia had torn the other dragon almost completely in half with only a small amount of flesh holding it together.

"Naruto!" shouted Erza, Knightwalker, and Lisanna in horror as the dragon landed in front of them.

Erza gritted her teeth and began glowing.

**"Stop."** came the voice of the dragon, **"Please stop."**

They all looked at the dragon as it looked directly at Erza.

**"Don't fight him."** said the dragon, **"Just run."**

Natsu, however, ignored the dragon and ran at Acnologia then began fighting him along with other guild members. Erza, meanwhile, ran over to the dragon as it closed its eyes and she felt it's life force vanish. She started crying clenched her fists.

_ "__I can tell that the blood running through your veins can give anyone power."_ came a voice in her head, _"But it's even stronger with Knightwalker's."_

Erza's eyes went wide and she looked at Knightwalker, who was currently shooting Acnologia with Gravity Core. Knightwalker stopped and looked at Erza, nodding as she hurried over to her. She planted her spear in the ground and took out a knife. She then took a deep breath and stabbed herself in the abdomen with it. As the blood pooled out, Erza took the bloody apple that Lumen had given her and mixed it with Knightwalker's blood. She threw it into the dragon's open maw then got down on her knees with Knightwalker as she switched into her Nakagami Armor. They then joined hands and placed their heads against each other and closed their eyes.

"Hikari. Uchū zentai ni tasshita seinaru chikara ga seimei o emashita." they chanted as the sky grew dark and the clouds started to form a vortex, "Jinsei. Uchū no banbutsu o nagareru chi." **(1) (2)**

Natsu and Wendy suddenly fell to the ground and grabbed their chests.

"Chi. Shinka suru nōryoku o fuyo suru yōso." they continued to chant as Natsu and Wendy began glowing red and green respectively, "Shinka. Ikutsu ka no sentaku sa reta mono ni fuyo sa reta nōryoku." **(3) (4)**

Acnologia started to go for them as a light shone up from the ground like when Cana cast Fairy Glitter but was knocked away by the combined powers of Gildarts, Laxus, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Watashitachi o tasuketekudasai." chanted both Erza and Knightwalker, "Mottomo hitsuyō no watashitachi no jidai ni watashitachi no kibō no kiseki o fuyo shimasu." **(5) (6)**

The dragon opened its eyes wide as its wound instantly healed up and turned into a bright light that shot up into the vortex along with the red and green lights from Natsu and Wendy. Something exploded inside and gave off a shower of pink colored lights. A spear that was the same color as the Dragon Shuriken appeared between Erza and Knightwalker and they looked at it as they stood up.

"Sakamaku ginga yo, ima koso, dotō no hikari to narite sugatawoarawasu ga ī!" shouted Knightwalker as she grabbed the spear and threw it into the vortex. **(7)**

The vortex closed for an instant then exploded in a show of lights.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" asked a soldier on the Rune Knight ship as they all watched.

Lumen, however, rolled over and pulled of Lahar's cape to cover herself with as she slept.

"The Dragon God is born." she muttered in her sleep.

* * *

"Kōrinseyo, Ryūjin Tamashii!" shouted Knightwalker with tears in her eyes. **(8)**

An enormous amount of crimson pink flames appeared out of no where and everyone watched as it dispersed to reveal a three-headed dragon the same color as the flames and gave off an extremely powerful aura. The dragon grabbed Aconologia with its tail and dragged it up off the island. It threw it away and they both glared at each other then opened their maws. Lights appeared in each of them as they took in deep breaths then shot out beams with the three-headed dragon's converging into one. When the two attacks met, a ball of light grew from the point of contact and continued to growing and blinded everyone on the Rune Knights' ship. When it died, both the island and the three-headed dragon were gone.

* * *

**(1) = ****Light. A holy power that reaches across the cosmos to give life.**

**(2) = Life. The blood that flows through everything in the universe.**

**(3) = Blood. The element that grants the ability to evolve.**

**(4) = Evolution. An ability granted to those chosen few.**

**(5) = Please help us.**

**(6) = Grants us a miracle of hope in our time of greatest need.**

**(7) = Radiant Galaxy, here and now become the striking light and show yourself!**

**(8) = Descend, Soul of the Dragon God!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Wrath

**Wrath**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Mika gasped for air as she clawed her way out of the ground and coughed. Cold air filled her lungs as she looked up at the girl that stood before her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl remained silent and just looked at her in pitty.

"Must be nice." said the girl, "The sweet embrace of death. The warm and gentle arms of darkness wrapping around you. It is something I can never experience."

"I was... dead?" asked the Mika.

"Delora." said the girl, "Your husband and child were killed."

Mika turned pale and gazed at the ground in shock.

"Silver..." she whispered, "Gray..."

She then saw a hand in front of her and looked up to see the girl was holding out her hand to her.

"I can give you power." said the girl, "Become my sword. Become my Wrath."'

Mika looked at the hand again and bit her lip. After a moment of thought, she raised her hand to take the girl. However, the girl pulled her hand back and slapped Mika across the face. Mika flinched and held her cheek as the girl turned away.

"Never assume that you are worthy to touch me, human." said the girl as she turned away and threw a cloak on MIka, "My name is Lumen Histoire. But to you, my name is Mistress."

**(Two Days Later)**

Mika coughed hard as Lumen kicked her in the stomach and scowled at her.

"Not good enough." said Lumen as she kicked Mika in the stomach again.

Mika screamed in pain and Lumen continued to kick her.

"You need to focus." said Lumen before she kicked Mika in the face and broke her nose.

Mika cried and Lumen struck her in the head again.

"Shut up." she ordered, "If you ever hope to master this type of magic then this pain is nothing."

She then lightly tapped Mika's arm and the woman screamed as though her arm had cut off. As she sobbed, Lumen strapped her down and covered her head with a wrapping before dumping a bucket of water on her. Mika screamed again and Lumen released her. The woman coughed again and Lumen looked at her work.

"Again." ordered Lumen.

Mika shakily got to her feet and clenched her hands as they were covered in white flames. She ran at Lumen and punched her square in the jaw. However, Lumen didn't even budge. She flicked Mika's forehead and sent her flying back into a tree. Lumen sighed and snapped her fingers. A boxed lunch appeared in front of Mika while an entire cooked cow appeared in front of her.

"Why?" asked Mika in pain as she looked at Lumen with only one eye open, "Why are you doing this?"

Lumen tore off a piece of the cow and frowned.

"To right a wrong." said Lumen as she bit into the cow and started chewing, "Now, eat before I take away your food again."

Mika just glared at Lumen but got to eating as quickly as she could.

"You're lucky." said Lumen as she looked at the ground.

Mika raised an eyebrow as the cow disappeared.

"You actually got to have a family." said Lumen as Mika felt the temperature warm up a little, "My mother was killed about two minutes after I was born. My brother and I are estranged. I never even knew my father."

Lumen gripped the necklace around her neck and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I made my own family once." she explained, "We were the best of friends. But somehow, our visions for the future became different and now I'm alone again."

Mika couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl that had been torturing her for the past two days was actually showing some human emotion.

"And then there was when my wife died." said Lumen as she traced the mark on her neck, "But those are stories for another day."

Mika felt her pain vanish and looked to see that her wounds were gone along with her food.

"Now, let's get back to business." said Lumen as she cracked her knuckles.

**(A Month Later)**

Lumen and Mika, both wearing cloaks walked through a town when Lumen stopped.

"What is it, Mistress?" asked Mika.

Lumen tossed a sack back at her and Mika looked inside.

"Go buy yourself a sword." ordered Lumen in disgust as she continued walking, "I'll be at the inn."

Mika blinked but went on her way. She entered a blacksmith shop and came out a few minutes later with a cheep katana.

"It's your fault I have this weird habit now!" shouted a familiar voice that cause Mika to freeze and tear up.

She looked down the street and saw a woman with dark purple hair holding an extremely familiar kid in only his boxers up by the hair.

_"Gray!"_ thought Mika with tears in her eyes.

Gray gathered his clothes and continued on as Mika hurried up to him. She reached out her son and gently grazed his shoulder. Gray turned around and raised an eyebrow as no one was there.

"Something wrong, Gray?" asked Lyon.

"It's nothing." said Gray as he raced Lyon to Ur's side.

* * *

Mika grunted as she slammed against the stone wall and looked up at the very angry Lumen.

"I thought the first rule I told you was not to draw attention to yourself." said Lumen as she clenched her hands.

"You told me that he was dead!" shouted Mika in equal rage, "You said that my son was dead!"

"So I lied." said Lumen mockingly, "What are you going to do? Kill me? You're no where near strong enough yet."

She kicked Mika in the ribs and the woman coughed up blood. As she continued getting the blood out of her lungs, Lumen grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to eye level.

"Listen to me, you whore." said Lumen seriously, "I keep my promises and let me promise you this. If you reveal yourself to that boy, I'll skin him alive."

Mika gritted her teeth and kicked Lumen away then drew her katana. She pointed it directly between Lumen's eyes and thrust it forward. However, the blade shattered at the moment of contact. Mika looked in shock as not a scar was left on Lumen, who just scowled at her.

"Well, looks like you'll be needing a new sword." said Lumen as she grabbed Mika by the hair and dragged her out of town.

**(The Next Day)**

Lumen dragged Mika through a cave full of bones and rotting flesh that created a river of blood. He shoved her to the foot of an alter and she looked up at the katana that was lodged in the ground. It looked normal but the back was red and serrated.

"Pull it out." said Lumen.

Mika grunted and grabbed the handle of the sword then pulled herself to her feet. She took a deep breath then pulled. After several minutes, she panted and rested.

"Try using the magic I taught you." suggested Lumen.

Mika's hand ignited with white flames and she grabbed the sword and pulled. A moment later, it came out and Lumen gave a sinister smirk.

_"All according to plan."_ she thought happily.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Mika waited as Lumen completed a spell and watched as the clay casing cracked with a crimson light. Part of the case broke open and an arm reached up to grasp the olive branch on top. The rest of it then shattered in a crimson light and a nude Ur rose up out of remains of the casing. Ur took slow breaths as Lumen threw a cloak over her and she looked at it.

"They're dead." said Lumen, "You killed them as well."

Ur lowered her head and frowned.

"Your daughter is alive." informed Lumen, "They lied to you. They kept you from her."

Lumen then reached out a hand to Ur.

"Become my shield." said Lumen, "Become my wrath. Become my servent and I shall help you in your quest for vengeance."

Ur looked up at Lumen and took her hand.

**(Three Months Later)**

"Well, looks like someone got here before us." said Lumen as she, Mika, and Ur examined the remains of the Bureau of Magical Development.

"What do we do now, Mistress?" asked Ur calmly.

Lumen moved her head to the right slightly then continued to look ahead.

"We head back to Fiore." said Lumen as they turned away and walked off.

Lumen raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, an explosion going of in the remains of the building the moment it happened.

**(The Following Week)**

The party of three walked into a town and stopped dead in their tracks. On the ground were a multitude of black paper dolls. Mika knelt down and sniffed one of the papers.

"Demon." she muttered before she stood up, "These have the scent of demon on them."

Ur stepped forward then froze in place, as did Mika.

"How long has it been, Kyôka." asked Lumen as the demon in question came out from behind a building.

"Almost a hundred years, Master." said Kyôka.

"I'm not a member of Tartaros anymore." said Lumen as she turned to Kyôka, "Why are you here? I highly doubt that Mard would send you here for nothing."

"I'm here of my own accord." said Kyôka before she noticed Ur and Mika, "Who are they?"

"Nobody important." stated Lumen plainly, "So, why are you here?"

"Mard is trying to find a way to use FACE." said Kyôka.

Lumen looked away and sighed.

"Good luck finding out how to do it." said Lumen.

"Master, you have to come back." said Kyôka.

"I gave you my answer fifty years ago, Kyôka." said Lumen with a scowl, "I'm not going back to that guild until it goes back to the way it was meant to be. Besides, since when don't you take orders from my replacement?"

"He disappeared." explained Kyôka.

Lumen narrowed her eyes then started laughing.

"Master?" asked Kyôka in confusion.

"Oh, you stupid bastard." said Lumen in glee, "This is just too perfect."

Lumen smiled and looked at Kyôka.

"Kyôka, I shall think about it." said Lumen as she glanced over her shoulder at Mika and Ur, "But don't get your hopes up. Keep reporting to me and I will decide if I should return or not. But make sure that I'm alone so we don't have a repeat of this matter."

"Yes, Master." said Kyôka as she went off.

Ur and Mika unfroze and Ur stepped up behind the Devil Slayer.

"We'll split up to search for it." said Ur.

"That won't be a problem." said Lumen as she walked down the street and stepped on the papers, "It's long gone by now. Come."

**(Several Years Later)**

Lumen, Ur, and Mika sat on top of a house in Magnolia and watched the Fantasia parade. As they watched, Lumen smiled at Erza's float while Ur and Mika stared at Gray and Juvia's.

"Not going to do anything, are you?" questioned Lumen.

"No, Mistress." said the two immediately.

"And why?" asked Lumen.

"Because our purpose is to only serve as your Wraths." they both said as they looked away from Gray and walked away.

Lumen sighed as she began to feel guilty.

"This is one of the things I hate about being alive." said Lumen as she stared at Erza, "What would you do, my Priestess?"

**"I'm sure she'd want you to do what's right."** came a voice that Lumen hadn't heard in a long time.

"How long has it been since we last talk?" asked Lumen.

**"Over 400 years."** said the voice, **"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."**

"It's not your fault." said Lumen, "It's my fault for forming these kinds of attachments. First what happened with Tartarus then what happened with Mavis. After Mavis died, I've tried everything to 86 myself. But my stupid desire to not see others die gave me this curse."

She looked at the Fairy Tail Guild building ang placed a hand over her chest then started to cry.

"I've decided." said Lumen tearfully, "I will restore things to they way they're supposed to be."

**(Back in the Present Day)**

Mika walked up behind Lumen and knelt before her and hung her head.

"Mistress, they are awake." she reported.

* * *

**To be continued in... TBA.**


End file.
